Jeder Schritt den du tust
by Eryna Lasgalen
Summary: Reallife meets MiddleEarth oder was passiert, wenn Frau in Mittelerde landet. Die Frage ist nur, was sagt Thranduil zu seiner Rolle als Ersatzpapa? Und was hat er mit den Assasinen des Südens zu tun? Chapter 14 'Des Rätsels Lösung' on!
1. Schnee

_Jeder Schritt den du tust…_

1. Schnee

Fröstelnd zog Shaila die Jacke enger um sich, während sie sich durch den Schneesturm kämpfte. Es war Mitte März und so langsam zweifelte sie daran, dass dieser Winter jemals aufhören würde. Schon seit Wochen sah sie jedes Mal, wenn sie aus dem Fenster blickte, weiße Flocken vom Himmel fallen und die Schneeschicht auf dem Boden nur noch um weitere Zentimeter erhöhen. Die Stadt oder besser das „Dorf" war so zugeschneit, dass sogar einige Dächer unter der Schneelast zusammenbrachen. Glücklicherweise wurden wenigstens die Hauptstraßen täglich geräumt, sonst würde es kein Durchkommen geben.

Fluchend warf Shaila einen Blick nach oben in den weißen Himmel, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Jacke mummelte und den erstbesten Laden in Hoffnung auf etwas Wärme ansteuerte. Erleichtert zog sie die Tür auf und stolperte keuchend hinein. Auch wenn die Schneedecke nicht sehr hoch war, die orkanartigen Böen die ihr jedes Mal eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht wehten hatten ihre ganze Kraft gekostet. Als sie sich schließlich in dem Geschäft umsah, erkannte sie dass es ein kleiner AsiaShop war. Alles war voll gestellt mit Regalen, in denen sich alle Möglichen Lebensmittel stapelten, von Reis über getrocknete Aprikosen zu eingelegten Wassermolchen. ‚Nun', dachte sie bei sich, ‚wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich mir auch gleich was für die Busfahrt mitnehmen.'

So kam es, dass sie erst einmal an den Regalen vorbei schritt und die angebotenen Waren misstrauisch musterte. Weiter hinten stieß Shaila schließlich auf ein Regal, in dem viele weiße Kisten lagen, und sie stutzen ließ. Es war um keine Verkaufsgegenstände zu beinhalten zu frei zugänglich, dennoch gab es keine Preisschilder. Suchend sah sie sich im Raum nach der Verkäuferin um, doch niemand war da. Merkwürdig.

Noch bevor Shaila sich auf ihre guten Manieren besinnen konnte, siegte auch schon ihre Neugierde und sie öffnete probehalber eine der Schachteln, indem sie vorsichtig den Deckel herunterzog. Darin lag, in ein rotes Seidentuch eingebettet, ein silberner, reich verzierter Dolch. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete sie noch eine weitere Schachtel. Auch in dieser befand sich eine, wenn auch stumpfe Waffe, diesmal jedoch ein Messer.

„Wow!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie über den Griff strich. Er war ganz aus einem Bronzefarbenen Metall, in das filigrane Figuren eingearbeitet waren, die sich nach genauerem Hinsehen als Monster erwiesen. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Ob die anderen Schachteln wohl auch mit Waffen gefüllt waren? Und warum lagen diese wertvoll aussehenden Dinge in einem doch recht schäbigen AsiaShop?

„Es wartet auf dich." Erschrocken fuhr Shaila herum. Vor ihr stand auf einmal eine ältere Frau und sah lächelnd auf sie herab. Peinlich berührt bemerkte Shala, dass sie die ganze zeit vor dem Regal gekniet hatte, und stand nun hastig auf um ein „Entschuldigung" zu stammeln. „Es hat all die Jahre gewartet…" „Entschuldigen sie", meinte sie verwirrt, „ich verstehe nicht… was soll auf mich gewartet haben?" „Amaruin… die Flamme Illuvatars…so lange…" Ein verträumtes Glitzern trat in die seltsam klaren Augen der Frau. „Entschuldigen sie", sagte Shala noch einmal nachdrücklich. „Wovon reden sie?" Ganz unterschwellig kam ihr der Begriff bzw. der Name ‚Illuvatar' bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher sie ihn kannte.

Als ob die Frau sich erst jetzt wieder ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, schenkte sie ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und zog eine größere Kiste aus dem Regal. Beinahe zärtlich strich sie über deren Deckel, bevor sie sie Shaila reichte. Diese nahm sie, reichlich verblüfft, entgegen. Nun blickte die seltsame Verkäuferin das erste Mal in die Augen. „Nimm es", sprach sie mit einer auf einmal glockenhellen Stimme, „es wird dich auf deinem Weg schützen." „Weg? Sind sie sicher dass es ihnen gut geht?" Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Shaila die Frau, als ob sie jeden Moment damit rechnen würde, dass sie ihr die Kiste wieder abnähme. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Nach einigen unangenehmen Minuten des Schweigens ergriff die Verkäuferin erneut das Wort. „Nimm es und geh, empfange das Schicksal das dir bestimmt ist. Amaruin wird dir eine ein Licht sein dass dich leitet."

Unter Anwendung leichter Gewalt schob sie dass immer noch sprachlose Mädchen in Richtung Tür. „Aber", wollte Shala einwenden, aber sie schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Geh." Auffordernd öffnete sie die Tür und schubste sie leicht nach draußen. Völlig perplex starrte Shala auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr knarrend schloss. Erst eine scharfe Windböe machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass hier draußen immer noch beinahe arktische Verhältnisse herrschten, und sie schloss rasch ihre Jacke, wobei sie die Kiste fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Was für eine verrückte Ladenbesitzerin. Nun hatte sie zwar eine Kiste, aber nichts zu Essen!

Als sie später mit der Kiste im Bus saß und aus dem Fenster schaute, grübelte sie über die Worte der Frau nach. Ihr nach zu Folge hieß das, was auch immer sich in ihrer Kiste befand, Amaruin. Nur was war noch mal Illuvatar. Systematisch ging sie alle Bücher und Filme, die sie je gelesen oder gesehen hatte durch, bis sie schließlich bei der Lieblingslektüre ihres Bruders hängen blieb. ‚Der Herr der Ringe?' Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Diese Frau musste wohl eine fanatische Herr der Ringe- Anhängerin sein, wenn sie schon an von Tolkien erfundene Götter erfundener Völker glaubte.

Zwei Stunden später saß sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Draußen wütete immer noch ein derartiges Unwetter, dass weder Internet noch Fernseher funktionierten. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich auch noch der DVD- Player partout geweigert, ihre „The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers" DVD abzuspielen. Deshalb saß sie jetzt hier auf ihrem Bett und versuchte die Kiste mit hypnotischen Blicken(sprich: Anstarren) dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen. Gerade als sie es dann doch auf die altbewährte Methode, also mit ihren Händen, tun wollte, machte ihr ihr Bruder einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er just in diesem Moment seine Anlage voll aufdrehte und „Into the West" unbarmherzig durch das ganze Haus und somit auch in ihr Trommelfell schallte.

Genervt brüllte sie: „CHRIS!!! MACH DAS AUS!!!" Zwei Sekunden später stand ihr Bruder im Türrahmen und sah das Mädchen frech grinsend an. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht wenn du den Mist so laut aufdrehst. Schön und gut dass Mama und Papa endlich zugestimmt haben, dir diese Herr der Ringe- Special- Extra- und- was- weiß- ich- noch- alles- Edition zu kaufen, aber das heißt nicht dass ich das den ganzen Tag hören will!" „Hey, was hast du gegen Kultur? Tolkien ist der größte Autor unserer Zeit und was Jackson aus seinem Buch gemacht hat ist unbeschreiblich. Dieser Song spiegelt sämtliche Gefühle und Emotionen-" „Chris!"

Ja, das war ihr Bruder wie er leibt und lebt. 1.85m, 19 Jahre, kurze, dunkelbraune Haare, grüne Augen, immer ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, Intelligenzbestie und nebenbei der Größte Herr der Ringe Fan den es auf diesem Planeten gab. Und da nannten ihre Freundinnen sie verrückt!

„Machs wenigstens leiser", versuchte Shaila einen Kompromiss zu finden. Immer noch Grinsend salutierte er und verschwand mit den Worten „Glamog dess" in seinem Zimmer. Was das auch immer heißen sollte. Seufzend wand sie sich wieder der Kiste zu und öffnete sie langsam. Ein silber- schimmerndes Schwert kann zum Vorschein, dessen Klinge zusätzlich noch mit einem goldenen Muster verziert war, dessen form irgendwie an eine lodernde Flamme erinnerte. Staunend schloss Shala die Finger um den Griff und hob die Waffe aus der Verpackung. Zuerst fielen ihr die unendlich vielen kleinen Figuren auf, die, wie bei dem Messer im Laden, in den Griff hinein gearbeitet wurden, nur dass es in diesem Fall keine Monster, sondern grazile Gestalten mit langen Haaren, Bögen oder Schwerter waren.

Shaila staunte nicht schlecht. Das Schwert war zwar unglaublich leicht, schien aber aus massiven Eisen zu sein und nahm auch dann keinen Schaden, als Shala probeweise dagegen schlug. Bewundernd zog sie mit dem Finger die goldene Gravur nach und ließ es fast fallen, als sie auf einmal zu glühen begann. „Was…" Eben so schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hörte das Glühen aber auch schon wieder auf und einige Minuten später war sich Shaila nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie das wirklich gesehen oder sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd legte sie ‚ihr' Schwert zurück in die Kiste, verschloss sie und stellte sie ins Regal. Wie konnte eine wildfremde Frau ihr nur so etwas Wertvolles schenken? ‚Wahrscheinlich war sie ohnehin etwas wirr im Kopf', dachte Shaila bei sich, während sie sich für die Nacht umzog. Obwohl es erst 21:00Uhr war hatte sie ein seltsames Müdigkeitsgefühl überfallen. Bereits im Halbschlaf murmelte sie noch: „Ich werde Chris mal zu Illuvatar fragen…", bis sie ganz einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie- wie immer- ihr Radiowecker mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Gewummer. Zu spät erkannte Shala, dass es Tokio Hotels „Schrei" war, der gerade lief, und so war ihr Zimmer im Nächsten Moment von einem dermaßen lauten Gebrüll von Bills Seite erfüllt, dass die Wände wackelten. Und das so früh am Morgen! Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf um den Wecker auszuschalten und schlurfte anschließend ins Bad. Es war Montag, der Tag ihrer geplanten dreitägigen Klassen- Fahrt. Ursprünglich sollte es zum Wandern in die Heide gehen, doch wegen des Wetters wurde das ganze kurzerhand in einen Ski- Trip für Fortgeschrittene in die Berge umgewandelt. Als wenn es noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, bei der ersten Ski- Reise für Anfänger nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, war sie auch noch die einzige, die nicht Skilaufen konnte. Und genau deshalb, nur deshalb, wurde sie dazu verdammt mit einigen betreuenden Lehrern die ebenfalls nicht Skilaufen konnten eine Exkursion in die nahegelegenen Museen zu machen, während sich die anderen im Schnee vergnügen durften. Toll.

Entsprechend gelaunt duschte sie sich und packte ihren Rucksack fertig. Nachdem sie schließlich noch in der Küche gefrühstückt hatte, ging sie noch einmal in ihr Zimmer um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch an alles gedacht hatte. Gerade als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollte, stach ihr die Kiste ins Auge. Mh, vielleicht, wenn sie ein paar Handtücher wieder auspackte…

Kaum war sie vor die Haustür getreten, fegte ihr auch schon eine eisige Windböe entgegen. „So ein Mistwetter!!" Fluchend lief Shaila die kaum als solche erkennbare Straße hinunter zu dem Punkt, wo sie sich mit ihrer Freundin Matti, die eigentlich Martina hieß, verabredet hatte. Ihre Mutter würde sie beide zum Bahnhof fahren.

Während Shaila so durch den Schnee stapfte und versuchte, nicht auszurutschen, bekam sie Zweifel daran, ob es überhaupt möglich war mit dem Auto auch nur zehn Meter zu fahren. Die Schneeschicht war zwar nicht sehr hoch, doch darunter war die Straße aber so glatt, dass selbst Winterreifen keinen Halt mehr darauf finden würden. Shailas Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt und sie bereute es mittlerweile auch, die unhandliche Kiste mitgenommen zu haben. Bei jedem Windstoß drohte sie ihr aus dem Arm zu fallen. Schließlich war sie so genervt, dass sie das Schwert einfach herausnahm und die Pappkiste zusammen gedrückt in ihren Rucksack stopfte.

„Es ist schon toll.", dachte sie laut. „Obwohl es ganz schön merkwürdig ist, einem Schwert einen Namen zu geben… welcher Verrückte macht das bitteschön?" Nachdenklich fuchtelte sie ein bisschen mit ihm in der Luft herum. ‚Ich gebe doch meinem Schreibtisch auch keinen Namen… weshalb es wohl so leicht ist?'

„Shaila!" Ein großer Schneeball traf sie an der Schläfe und veranlasste Shaila den Kopf zu drehen. Trotzdem nicht schnell genug, denn Matti hatte schon einen zweiten Schneeball geformt und ihn auf sie zufliegen lassen. „Ih, lass das!" Lachend hob sie die Hände. „Ich ergebe mich!" „Na dann", meinte Matti kichernd. „Was ist dass da für ein Teil in deiner Hand? Willst du jemanden erdolchen?" „Ne ne, das habe ich gestern von so einer komischen Frau bekommen." „Uh, na dann… komm jetzt meine Mutter wartet." „Sie will fahren? Bei dem Wetter? Das ist doch viel zu glatt!" „Logisch, wird schon gehen."

„Na wenn du meinst…" Seufzend folgte sie ihrer Freundin zum Auto, das in der Nebenstraße parkte.

Überraschender Weise ging alles gut und sie kamen als einige der Ersten dort an. Zu dieser frühen Zeit hing noch leichter Nebel über dem Bahnhof. Die wenigen Schülerinnen, die schon gekommen waren, saßen auf einer Bank und tauschten sich wie immer über die neusten Modetrends aus, während ein Mann etwas abseits stand. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder über die Mädchen und letztendlich zu Shaila, die Schwert und Rucksack immer noch nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich. Das Schwert sah wertvoll aus, und wenn der Inhalt ihrer Tasche genauso aussah, würde er bald um ein paar Euros reicher sein. Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er sich ihr unauffällig näherte.

Shala selbst bekam von alldem nichts mit und sah erst auf, als es zu spät war. Der Mann hatte sich den Rucksack, den sie locker gegen ihr Bein gelehnt hatte, bereits geschnappt und suchte nun das Weite. „HEY!!!" Empört nahm sie die Verfolgung auf.

Mit Schrecken musste der Mann erkennen, dass das Mädchen, das er zuerst für harmlos gehalten hatte, jetzt mit einem Schwert in der hand hinter ihm her rannte. Selbst als er Auf die Gleise sprang folgte sie ihm ohne Nachzudenken. Entsprechend verwundert war sie auch, als sich der Mann erst gehetzt umblickte, ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens in seine Augen trat, er den Rucksack fallen ließ und schnell von den Gleisen kletterte. Schnell hechtete Shala zu dem Rucksack und nahm ihn an sich, so gut es mit dem Amaruin in ihrer Hand eben ging.

Gerade als sie nach hinten sehen wollte, fing sich plötzlich alles an um sie zu drehen und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. „SHAILAAA!!!" Die Schreie ihrer Freundin drangen nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Es war, als fiele sie durch bodenlose Schwärze. Das letzte was Matti und ihre Klassenkameradinnen sahen, war wie Shaila auf einmal auf die Gleise sank und die Bahn im nächsten Moment mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm in den Bahnhof einfuhr.


	2. Minas Tirith

_Jeder Schritt den du tust…_

2. Minas Tirith

Ein Rucken ging durch Shailas Körper und von einem Moment auf den anderen spürte sie wieder den Boden unter sich. Benommen blieb sie liegen. Es war erstaunlich ruhig. Die einzigen Geräusche waren der Wind und das Zwitschern der Vögel. Moment mal- Vögel? Um diese Jahreszeit? Unter leichtem Keuchen richtete sie sich auf und was sie sah, ließ ihr den Mund offen stehen. Berge. Sie sah direkt auf eine lange Bergkette, die durch eine breiten Fluss und eine weite Grasebene von ihr getrennt war. Am Ufer des Flusses ragten graue Gebäude aus der sonst eintönigen Landschaft heraus. „Hä? Bin ich etwa in der Zwischenzeit gestorben und habe es nicht mitbekommen oder was? Den Himmel habe ich mir irgendwie schöner vorgestellt…So mit Wolken und Engeln und so…"

Nachdem sie sich ganz aufgerichtet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr Schwert immer noch in der Hand hatte. Irgendwie kam es ihr auf einmal länger vor als vorher. Sogar ihr Rucksack lag in der Nähe auf dem Boden.

‚Vielleicht ist das aber auch nur ein Traum', sinnierte sie weiter, stand auf und schulterte ihren Rucksack. „Wenn ich jetzt auch noch wüsste, wo ich hier bin…" Schwungvoll wand sie sich um und stolperte im selben Moment zurück. Etwa hundert Meter von ihr entfernt erhob sich eine Stadt. Aber nicht irgendeine beliebige Anordnung von Gebäuden, nein, es schien, als klebe die Stadt am Berg und wäre an ihm emporgewachsen. Große, massive Mauern begrenzten sie und sowieso war scheinbar alles aus weißem Stein gebaut worden. „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr…OH MEIN GOTT!!!" Geschockt starrte Shaila auf die oberste Ebene, von der ein langer, spitzer Vorsprung über die unteren Etagen reichte. Sie war nicht nahe genug daran, doch glaubte sie dort oben einen weißen Baum zu erkennen und dahinter ein Palastähnliches Gebäude. ‚Minas Tirith!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Also ein Traum. Aber für einen Traum war das Ganze ein wenig ZU real.

Shaila konnte sogar den Wind spüren, wie er durch ihr Haar fuhr und es leicht aufwirbelte.

Okay, jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Da stand sie nun, Shaila, 16 Jahre und Schülerin des Gymnasiums, irgendwo in Mittelerde zwischen Mordor und Minas Tirith, wusste weder wie sie hierher gekommen war, noch was sie jetzt tun sollte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach verrückt und hatte Halluzinationen. Probeweise schloss Shaila die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch auch nachdem sie sie wider geöffnet hatte, die ‚Illusion' blieb wo sie war. Noch dazu wurde es ihr in ihrer Winterjacke, dem Schal und den zwei Pullovern langsam heiß. Deshalb zog sie ihre Kleidung bis auf T-Shirt und Jeans aus, band sich einen der Pullover um die Hüften und schulterte kurzerhand ihren Rucksack.

Wenn das hier Mittelerde war, und die Menschen praktisch im Mittelalter lebten, würde sie sowieso Aufsehen erregen, da konnte sie auf ihre Jacke schon verzichten. Schließlich entschied sie sich das Schwert nicht in den Rucksack zu stecken sondern befestigte es an einer Schnalle ihres Gürtels. Glücklicherweise hatte Shaila sich am Morgen noch entschieden, den schlichteren zu wählen, sonst würde sie jetzt mit einem Schreiend pinken Gürtel durch Gondor rennen. Wenn man einmal von ihren teilweise rot getönten Haaren absah. Die Vorstellung ließ sie schmunzeln.

‚Der Fluss muss der Anduin sein… und die Ruinen die Überreste von Osgilath… im Film sah das irgendwie größer aus…"

Seufzend schaute sie sich noch einmal um, bevor sie sich kurz entschlossen aufmachte, Minas Tirith unsicher zu machen.

Je näher sie der Stadt kam, desto bohrender wurde die Frage, in welcher Zeit sie sich überhaupt befand. Vor, nach, oder gar IM Ringkrieg. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Stadttore nicht verschlossen waren, das dann wohl hieß, dass keine akute Gefahr drohte. ‚Ich würde gerne mal Elben sehn…"

Obwohl Shaila immer eine offene Abneigung gegenüber Herr der Ringe gezeigt hatte, vor allem um den Sticheleien ihres Bruders zu entgehen, war sie insgeheim besonders vom „schönen Volk" fasziniert. Was sie natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Noch dazu besaß sie die gesamte Trilogie und eine Karte von Mittelerde. Wenn Shaila sich recht entsann hatte sie diese sogar mitgenommen…

Die Torwachen beäugten sie misstrauisch, ließen sie jedoch passieren, da sie sie anscheinend für nicht besonders gefährlich hielten. Noch suspekter wurde es für sie, als Shala auf halben Weg stehen blieb und sich vorbeugte, um ihre Rüstungen näher zu betrachten. „Äh, Lady…?" „Oh, Entschuldigung!", meinte sie schnell und trat zurück. „Kommt ihr nicht von hier?" „Nein, nicht… direkt. Entschuldigung!" Und schon war sie hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwunden. „Komisches Mädchen…"

Während Shaila langsam durch die Straße schlenderte, bekam sie vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Anstatt recht leerer Wege, wie sie sie aus Jacksons Verfilmung kannte, waren dutzende Verkaufsstände an den Stadtmauern aneinander gereiht worden, deren Verkäufer laut ihre Waren anpriesen. Von duftenden Bratwürsten über Töpfe und Pfannen bis zu wertvollem Goldschmuck war dort alles zu haben und das Mädchen bedauerte schon jetzt, kein Geld zu haben. Besonders der Verkaufstisch eines kleineren Mannes mit Halbglatze zog sie in seinen Bann. Darauf lagen wunderschöne, blattförmige Spangen unterschiedlicher Größe. Sie waren in Gold eingefasst und neben ihnen sahen die anderen Armreife, Ringe und Ketten plump aus. Irgendwoher kamen sie ihr bekannt vor.

Unsicher, ob sie die richtige Form gewählt hatte, fragte sie: „Verzeiht, aber wer hat diese Spangen hergestellt? Sie sind sehr detailliert ausgearbeitet und wunderschön."

Ihre sorge sollte sich nicht bestätigen, denn schon beugte sich der Mann zu ihr vor und antwortete bereitwillig seiner potentiellen Kundin. „Das ist Elbenwerk, Lady, Elbenwerk. Beste Importwahre aus Bruchtal. Handgemacht von den besten Schmieden…-„ Ungeduldig unterbrach Shaila seinen Redefluss. „Elbenwerk? Wirklich?" „Sicher, sicher", bejahte er. „Kommt ihr aus dem Süden? Eure Kleidung sieht so fremdartig aus!" „Ähm, ja. Aber sagt, seit wann handeln Elben mit Menschen?"

Innerlich lag Shaila schon längst lachend auf dem Boden. Die Situation war einfach zu bizarr- Sie stand IN Minas Tirith und unterhielt sich über den Handel zwischen Elben und Menschen. Aber warum eigentlich nicht, wenn sie schon in Mittelerde war, konnte sie es auch ausnutzen. Diese Gelegenheit würde sich jedenfalls nicht jedem bieten, da war Shala sich sicher.

Leuteselig erwiderte der Händler: „Seit damals bei der großen Schlacht durch unseren König das Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen wieder aufgefrischt wurde, meine Dame. Ihr kommt wohl wirklich von weit hier." „Bitte, könntet mir ihr vielleicht etwas über die Geschehnisse in den letzten Jahren erzählen? Ich wäre euch wirklich sehr verbunden." Zögernd fügte sie noch ein gewinnendes Lächeln hinzu. „Aber ja, aber ja!", ging er darauf ein, „Es geht nichts über die Geschichte unserer Vorfahren, findet ihr nicht auch? Die alten Zeiten, es kommt mir vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen! Nachdem Sauron bezwungen wurde bestieg König Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, den Thron von Gondor. Ihr hättet die Hochzeit vor sieben Jahren sehen müssen! Nach Jahren des Kampfes war dies der Auftakt zu friedlichen Zeiten. Endlich. Wir befinden uns jetzt im siebten Jahr des vierten Zeitalters."

„Mh… ihr habt doch mit Elben zu tun, oder?"

„Das stimmt schon, doch kann ich euch nicht viel darüber sagen. Seltsame Leute sind das, wirklich seltsam. Und dann erst diese ausdruckslosen Gesichter, ich sage euch, wenn ihr nicht Gedanken lesen könnt wisst ihr nie ob ein Elb euch freundlich gesonnen ist oder euch am liebsten den Hals durchtrennen würde!"

„Äh, wenn ihr meint. Ich wollte eigentlich wissen was in der letzten Zeit bei den Elben so geschehen ist." Der Händler musterte nun sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen. „Wer seid ihr, die ihr euch so sehr für die Elben interessiert?" „Shaila. Ich heiße Shaila. Nur noch eine Frage- was haben hier die Menschen für eine Beziehung zu den Elben?" „Das ist nicht schwer- wir tolerieren uns, aber von Freundschaft kann keine Rede sein."

Eine kleinere, untersetze Frau näherte sich dem Stand und Shaila beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, die Erkundung von Minas Tirith fortzusetzen. So verabschiedete sich schnell von dem Händler und schlängelte sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch. Die Straße war inzwischen so belebt, dass Shala sich in eine kleine Seitengasse verzog und sich dort auf den Boden hockte. Es war angenehm kühl hier im Schatten, und so lehnte sie ihren Kopf seufzend an sie Hauswand. Wo war sie hier nur hineingeraten! Mittelerde! Und ausgerechnet noch in die Hauptstadt von Gondor. ‚Bruchtal, Lórien oder der Düsterwald wären mir lieber gewesen. Da gäbe es wenigsten Elben…', dachte sie.

Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke: ‚Moooment mal. Eine Elbin gibt es hier doch auf jeden Fall. Arwen. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann ich mir auch gleich den Palast da oben anschauen. Muss doch ne irre Aussicht sein, von diesem Vorsprung aus. Außerdem würde es mich mal interessieren ob der Baum Gondors hier auch so verschimmelt aussieht wie in Jacksons Filmen…' Je weiter sie darüber nachdachte, desto begeisterter wurde sie über die Möglichkeiten, die ihr offenstanden. Eine Sightseeing- Tour durch Minas Tirith! Das war besser als jeder Museumsausflug. Mal abgesehen davon dass ihr sowieso niemand glauben würde, wenn sie davon erzählte.

Wie elektrisiert griff Shaila nach ihrem Rucksack, den sie neben sich gestellt hatte und kramte darin herum. ‚Da war doch… aha!' Grinsend zog sie ihre Sammelbandausgabe der ‚Der Herr der Ringe'- Trilogie heraus. „Das ich daran gedacht habe…" Nach weiterem Wühlen fand sie schließlich, was sie gesucht hatte. Mit Block und Stift bewaffnet wollte sie sich schon daran machen, verschiedene Eindrücke Minas Tiriths bildlich festzuhalten, z.B. ‚Blick auf die Straße aus einer kleinen Gasse', als sie plötzlich ganz in der Nähe ein leises Wimmern vernahm. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Shaila weiter hinten in der Gasse ein kleines Mädchen, von gerade mal sechs Jahren, das sie mit großen Augen ansah. Sie trug ein ärmelloses, kostbar aussehendes Kleidchen, das mit weißer Spitze verziert war. Um die Taille trug sie einen Ledergürtel, nur eben im Miniaturformat. Sie hatte schwarze, lange Haare und graue Augen, die sie abweisend anblickten.

‚Süß!' Kaum machte Shaila einen Schritt auf sie zu, gab die Kleine auch schon ein katzenhaftes Fauchen von sich und meinte: „Geh weg, du bist böse!" ‚Gut, weniger süß.' „Was machst du hier so ganz alleine?", fragte Shala dennoch freundlich. „Geh weg!", erwiderte das Mädchen umso heftiger. „Böse!" „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?", hakte sie noch einmal nach. „Geh weeeg!!" Nun heulte das Kind fast und wich beinahe panisch zurück. Shala jedoch interessierte das weniger, viel mehr wollte sie wissen wer dieses Mädchen war, denn es kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. „Komm schon ich tu dir nichts." „Nein!" Schneller, als man es ihr zugetraut hätte, sprang sie auf und rannte, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beinchen trugen, die Gasse entlang und um die Ecke.

Sah sie so furchteinflößend aus? Gut, in Mittelerde sah man bestimmt nicht jeden Tag ein Mädchen mit rot gefärbten Haarsträhnen, einem grünen T-Shirt, Jeans und Springerstiefeln.

Gerade als Shaila ihr hinterherlaufen wollte, ertönte ein schriller Schrei und eine Männerstimme grölte höhnisch: „Hab ich dich du kleines Biest! Nun gib deinen Schatz schön dem lieben Onkel!" Alarmiert sprintete sie zu der Straßen(Gassen?)- Ecke, um die das Mädchen gelaufen war. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Ein großer, bulliger Kerl hatte sie um die Hüfte gepackt und griff nun fahrig nach dem Anhänger, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals baumelte. Mit entsetzen registrierte Shiala, dass es sich dabei um eine leichte Abwandlung von Aragorns, beziehungsweise Arwens Anhänger handelte. Das Licht des Abendsterns. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er dem Mann in die Hände fiele, sprang sie vor und fauchte: „Lass sie los du Widerling!"

Lachend sah er auf und ließ für kurze zeit davon ab, den Anhänger zu erhaschen. „Soso, hier ist wohl irgendwo ein Nest. Glaubst du wirklich du könntest mich daran hindern dieser Kratzfurie ihr Schätzchen abzunehmen?" Shaila glaubte selbst auch nicht wirklich daran, etwas ausrichten zu können, aber hey- sie war in Mittelerde! Wenn schon eigentlich unmögliches möglich wurde, warum nicht auch das. Sie würde auf keinen Fall tatenlos zusehen, wie irgend so ein Typ versuchte Aragorn und Arwens Tochter ihr ‚Erbstück' abzunehmen. Zudem hatte sie irgendwann auch mal einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht. Leider gab es dort nie eine Lektion á la ‚Wie knocke ich eine Hünen aus, der doppelt so groß ist wie ich und zehnmal schlechter riecht?' „Was soll's. Learning by doing!", dachte sie laut und rammte dem Kerl mit voller Wucht ihre Faust ins Gesicht. Ein unheilvolles Knacken verriet ihr, dass sie ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte. Diesen Überraschungsmoment nutzend, rupfte Shala ihm förmlich das Kind aus dem Arm und stellte sich schützend vor es.

„DU DRECKIGE HURE!!!" Wie ein Berserker raste der Mann nun auf sie zu und brachte Shaila dazu, an ihrem Entschluss zu zweifeln. „Wo ist das nächste Mauselohoooch!!" Ganz knapp schaffte sie es noch sich die Kleine zu schnappen und einen Hechtsprung zur Seite zu machen. Durch den Schwung konnte der Kerl nicht so schnell bremsen und lief erst noch einige Meter weiter, bevor er sich schnaufen umdrehte. „Dafür wirst du büßen…" ‚Shit, Shaila, lass dir was einfallen!!! Handkante, Handkante, Handkante!"

Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, wie sie den Mut dafür aufgebracht hatte, ihm auf den Rücken zu springen, „Dieses Licht leuchtet nicht für dich!!!" zu brüllen und ihn mit einem Schlag in den Nacken auszuknocken. Oder umzubringen. Jedenfalls lag er jetzt auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Wow! Das musste ein Traum sein!

Ein leichtes zupfen an ihrem T-Shirt ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Dort stand das kleine Mädchen und lächelte sie schüchtern an. „Mein Name ist Elwynn!"


	3. Verwirrungen

_Jeder Schritt den du tust…_

3. Verwirrungen

Lächelnd schaute Shaila auf das Mädchen hinunter. „Ich bin Shaila. Aber jetzt komm, deine Eltern macht sich bestimmt Sorgen." Und sie wollte nicht wissen was passierte, wenn der Kerl wieder aufwachte.

„Mein Ada und meine Nana vermissen mich ganz bestimmt nicht.", meinte Elwynn trotzig und schob das Kinn vor. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Shala überrascht, woraufhin sie nur antwortete: „Sie haben mich einer bösen Frau mitgegeben." „Böse Frau?" „Ja, sie hat mich immer angeguckt." Nur weil sie dich anguckt heißt das nicht, dass sie böse ist.", stellte Shala richtig.

„Sie haben mich trotzdem weggeschickt, und weil die Frau so böse war bin ich weggelaufen." „Äh… ahja. Es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben, warum sie dich zu dieser Frau geschickt haben, oder?" „Ada meinte mir würde bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest nur langweilig sein." „Fest? Was für ein fest denn?" „Ich hab einen kleinen Bruder bekommen!", erwiderte Elwynn stolz. „Und weil Ada jetzt einen Erben hat gibt es eine Feier, zu der gaaanz viele Leute eingeladen sind!" „Und was für Leute?" „Adas Freunde kommen! Und Onkel Gimli und Opa Elrond!" ‚Opa Elrond?' Mit Mühe konnte sie sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf- dann würde sie ja doch Elben sehen! Elegante, schöne, geheimnisvolle, blonde, braunhaarige, gut gebaute, göttliche Elben, die…

Bevor sie ins Schwärmen kam zupfte wieder etwas an ihrem T-Shirt. „Ist der böse Mann jetzt tot?" „Öhm… ich hoffe nicht. Aber er wird dir nichts mehr tun." Überrascht registrierte sie, wie Elwynn ihr plötzlich die Hand hinhielt. „Du bist nicht böse.", stellte sie fest. „Willst du meine Freundin sein?" Gerührt tippte Shaila gegen ihre Hand und meinte: „Klar! Aber lass uns jetzt verschwinden, falls er wieder aufwacht." Dann zog sie sie mit sich in Richtung Straße. Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht hatten, sagte die Kleine auf einmal: „Aber wir können da nicht hingehen, die sind böse." Schmunzelnd schaute Shala auf sie herab.

„Quatsch, die tun dir nichts. Es ist normal dass sie dich angucken, mich starren sie noch viel mehr an. Das heißt nicht dass sie böse sind!" „Tajan sagt aber dass die Menschen hier in der Stadt böse sind."

„Und wer ist ‚Tajan'?" Entsetzt sah Elwynn sie an. „Tajan ist mein bester Freund!" „Und das glaubst du?" Shaila lachte hell auf. „Echt mal. Wie alt ist dieser Tajan überhaupt? Sechs?!" „Tajan ist schon fast sieben Jahre alt!", verteidigte sie ihren Freund. „Und wenn ich so alt bin wie er will er mir ein Holzschwert schenken. Wieder musste Shala sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. „Ein Holzschwert kannst du dir auch selber machen. Egal, komm jetzt, verschwinden wir von hier." Bestimmt zog sie Elwynn mit sich auf die Straße. Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke dort gestanden und die vorbeigehenden Leute beobachtetet hatten, beugte Shala sich zu ihrer kleinen Freundin hinunter und sagte: „Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm."

Dann erstarrte sie. Was sie vorher im Dämmerlicht nicht bemerkt hatte, wurde jetzt umso deutlicher. Rote Striemen liefen über Elwynns Handgelenke, dort wo sie der Mann erwischt hatte, von den Kratzern an den Beinen, den blauen Flecken und dem kleinen Riss in ihrem Kleid einmal abgesehen. Es war nichts wirklich Ernstes, trotzdem tat Shala das Mädchen leid, wie es so verloren dort stand und mit einer Hand ihr Amulett umfasst hielt.

Weil sie nichts dabei hatte, um sie zu versorgen, beschloss Shaila Elwynn so schnell wie mögliche zu ihrem Eltern zu bringen. Schon jetzt waren die misstrauischen und anklagenden Blicke der Leute unangenehm. ‚Gott sei dank erkennt sie keiner, die würden ja denken ich hätte weiß Gott was mit ihrer Prinzessin gemacht!' „Warte mal…" Mit einem griff in ihre Tasche zog sie triumphierend einen leicht zerdrückten Schokoladenriegel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ihr hin. „Magst du?" „Was ist das?", fragte Elwynn neugierig. „Ada hat gesagt ich soll nichts essen was mir Fremde geben!"

„Das ist auch richtig was dein Ada sagt, aber ich bin doch deine Freundin, also kannst du das ruhig essen. Es schmeckt gut!" Zögernd nahm das Mädchen die Schokolade und befreite sie aus dem bunten Einwickelpapier. „Probier einfach mal!", ermunterte Shaila sie. Vorsichtig biss Elwynn hinein. Einige Augenblicke später hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Das ist lecker! So was habe ich noch nie gegessen!" und mit zwei weiteren Bissen war der Riegel in ihrem Mund verschwunden. „Sage ich doch.", lachte Shaila. „Dafür dass du so tapfer warst." Strahlend sah Elwynn sie an. „Danke!"

Währenddessen im Palast.

Aragorn ging ruhelos im Thronsaal auf und ab. Einige Minuten nachdem die Kinderfrau völlig aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen war und berichtet hatte, dass Elwynn weggelaufen war, hatte er noch gedacht, sie wäre nur zu Tajan, dem Sohn eines seiner Dienstboten gelaufen. Als sie jedoch nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte er begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen und hatte den Wachen befohlen, den Palast und die Räume der Diener nach ihr abzusuchen. Nichts.

Nur mit Mühe hatte er Arwen einigermaßen damit beruhigen können, dass er einen Suchtrupp in die Stadt schickte. Doch auch diese fanden sie nicht. Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre… In wenigen Stunden würden die ersten Gäste eintreffen und bei Sonnenuntergang das Fest beginnen. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, in welcher Gefahr seine kleine und einzige Tochter in diesem Moment schweben könnte. Der besorgte Klang der Stimme seiner Gemahlin ließ ihn für einen Moment lang innehalten. „Was, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?" Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, dass sie im nächsten Moment in den Händen vergrub. Tief seufzend ging Aragorn zu seiner Frau und legte die Arme um sie. „Wir werden sie finden. Doch im Moment können wir nur hoffen."

„Duuu?" „Mh?" Fragend sah Shala Elwynn an. „Ich geh jetzt doch zu Ada zurück. Kommst du mit?" Überrascht musterte sie das Mädchen. „Jetzt auf einmal? Gerne, ich wollte mir sowieso im Laufe des Tages einmal den Baum des Königs ansehen. Aber gegen unser Elbensteinchen persönlich hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden.

„Elbensteinchen? Wieso ist Ada ein Elbensteinchen?" „Naja… Ich meine… weil er neben Estel, Hoffnung ja auch König Elessar, Elbenstein, genannt wird, habe ich ihm einfach mal diesen Spitznamen gegeben…" Statt der erwarteten Missbilligung strahlte Elwynn nur noch mehr. „Toll! Ada ist ein Elbensteinchen! Das ist lustig. In seinem Schwert hat er auch Steine. Sind das auch Elbensteinchen?"

‚Wo hab ich mich da nur reingeritten…', dachte Shala grinsend. „Ich weiß es nicht, du kannst ihn ja fragen." „Au ja, komm!" Und schon war sie davon gehüpft.

„Warte!!" Schnell lief Shaila ihr hinterher. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, sie wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren, denn womöglich trieben sich noch mehr Männer hier herum, die auf Arwens Abendstern aus waren. Elwynn legte eine erstaunliche Kondition an den Tag, denn auch nachdem sie sich schon drei Ebenen höher befanden, lief sie mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit weiter und zeigte auch sonst keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Ganz anders als Shaila, die sich sehr zusammenreißen musste um nicht einfach stehen zu bleiben. Schon immer war sie mit Sportunterricht, insbesondere Laufen, auf dem Kriegsfuß gewesen. Sie konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, wieso man sie Runde um Runde um den Sportplatz hetzen ließ, wenn man auch einfach gemütlich im Klassenraum sitzen und zum Beispiel die Namen der letzen Kaiser Roms herunterbeten konnte.

Trotzdem rannte Shaila weiter. Es sollte schließlich nicht heißen, sie könne nicht mit einem kleinen Mädchen mithalten, auch wenn diese zur Hälfe eine Elbe war. Irgendwann war aber auch die letzte Treppe überwunden. Nur noch ein zehn Meter langer, leicht ansteigender Weg trennte sie von der obersten Plattform. Flankiert wurde er von zwei Wachen, beide in Rüstung und mit Hellebarden bewaffnet. Als diese Elwynn und die sie verfolgende, ziemlich erschöpfte Shaila entdeckten, verhießen ihre Gesichtsausdrücke nichts Gutes. Sie wollte noch bremsen, doch mit einem Mal griffen zwei starke Hände nach ihren Armen und hielten sie brutal fest. Die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes legte sich an ihren Hals, sodass sie entsetzt aufkeuchte. „Was…" Verdutzt sah sie in die Gesichter der Wachen.

"Elwynn!!!" So schnell, wie sie in ihrem langen Kleid konnte, stürmte Arwen aus dem Palast zu ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte am Fenster gestanden und das ganze Geschehen beobachtet. Unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass es ihr gut ging, schloss sie das reichlich verwirrte Kind in die Arme. „Oh Elwynn, mein Schatz! Dein Vater und ich haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo hast du gesteckt?!" In diesem Moment entdeckte sie Shala. Immer noch hielten die Wachen sie fest im Griff und drückten sie Klinge an ihren Hals. Einer von ihnen wandte sich an Arwen. „Herrin, diese Frau hat die Prinzessin verfolgt! Sie kam hinter ihr den Weg hinauf!"

Inzwischen war auch Aragorn hinzugekommen und hatte seine Tochter umarmt. Es war, als fiele bei ihrem Anblick eine große Last von seinen Schultern. Dann entdeckte er ihre Verletzungen. Sie waren nicht schlimm, Trotzdem eindeutige Zeichen darauf, dass man mit ihr nicht allzu sanft umgesprungen war. Wütend schaute er zu Shaila und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Mit eisiger Stimme sagte er: „Wie könnt ihr es wagen meine Tochter anzurühren?!" Komischerweise hatten diese Worte auf sie nicht die erwartete, einschüchterne Wirkung, sondern bewirkten viel mehr das Gegenteil.

Fasziniert starrte Shaila ihn an. Aragorn! Nie im Leben hätte sie sich träumen lassen, ihn je persönlich, nicht Viggo Mortenses, und in voller Lebensgröße vor sich stehen zu sehen. Er sah nicht haargenau wie Darsteller in „Der Herr der Ringe" aus, obwohl eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden bestand. Und, seine Haare waren nicht wie in 99 seiner Filmszenen schmutzig und verklebt, sondern sauber und fielen in sanften Wellen auf seine Schultern. Gut, als König konnte er schließlich nicht total verdreckt herumlaufen, sondern musste schon einen gewissen Stand wahren.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht ließ sie schnell wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit kommen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie schon längst tot, oder wie es in Mittelerde so schön hieß, in Mandos Hallen.

Schlussendlich stammelte sie: „Ich… ich… wieso…" „Shaila hat den bösen Mann totgemacht!" Verblüfft schauten alle zu Elwynn, die sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter befreut hatte und nun mit leuchtenden Augen, als würde sie von etwas harmloseren als einem Mann, der sie umbringen wollte reden. „Der böse Mann wollte Nanas Schatz wegnehmen! Aber Shala hat zugehauen", sie vollführte einen enthusiastischen Schlag mit der Faust in die Luft, „und dann ist er umgekippt!" Jetzt vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf. „Ich dachte, das Mädchen hätte sie verfolgt?", fragte er mit betont strenger Stimme die Wache. „Nunja, sie ist hinter ihr hergelaufen mein König…"

Stille. „Ihr könnt sie loslassen.", befahl Aragorn, und endlich ließen sie Shiala los. Ich die Stellen reibend, an denen die Wachen ihre Arme gepackt hatten, murrte sie: „Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen." „Was ist geschehen?", verlangte Gondors König zu wissen. „Ich habe ihre, äh, eure Tochter in einer kleinen Seitenstraße gefunden.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Und weil eure Tochter anscheinend der Ansicht zu sein scheint, alle Menschen die nicht Aragorn, Arwen oder Tajan heißen seien böse, hat sie mir das auch erst mal klargemacht. Naja, dann tauchte auf einmal ein Mann auf, der Elwynn packte und ihr den Abendstern stehlen wollte. Da habe ich einfach zugeschlagen." Aragorns überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war zu komisch. „Ist das die Wahrheit?" Shaila bejahte.

„Ich danke euch." Arwen trat zu ihr. „Nicht jeder hätte den Mut dazu aufgebracht, selbst wenn es sich um die Prinzessin handelt. Wie kann ich euch das jemals vergelten?"

„Öh…" „Kann Shaila nicht bei unserem Fest dabei sein?", meldete Elwynn sich zu Wort. „Bitte Ada! Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!" „Wenn das auch euer Wunsch ist", Arwen sah zu Shala, „werde ich ihn gerne erfüllen. Seid heute Abend unser Ehrengast und speist mit uns." ‚Und mich fragt keiner oder was?' „Vielen Dank. Ich-" „Ada?" „Ja, Elwynn?" „Kann Shaila nicht noch bis zum Fest bleiben und mit mir spielen?" Ein Seufzen unterdrückend sah Arwen zu ihrem Mann. Dieser nickte unmerklich, und sagte: „Wenn sie auch damit einverstanden ist."

„Oh, ja, klar.", meinte Angesprochene überrumpelt. „Wenn ich nicht störe…" „Nein, nein!", winkte sie ab. „Gewiss nicht."

„Darf ich fragen…", begann Shaila zögernd, „wer alles eingeladen ist?" „Nun, diese Frage will ich euch gerne beantworten. König Eómer und Eowyn aus Rohan, sowie die die Elben aus Bruchtal, Lórien und Eryn Lasgalen." „Eryn Lasgalen?", platze es aus ihr heraus. „Soll das heißen, Legolas kommt auch??" „Ja… mich wundert es, dass ihr ihn kennt." „Öhm… da wo ich herkomme erzählt man sich so einiges. Bevor Aragorn weiter fragen konnte, unterbrach Elwynn ihn abermals.

„Ada? Shaila sagt du bist ein Elbensteinchen!"


	4. Erste Begegnungen

_Jeder Schritt den du tust…_

4. Erste Begegnungen

„Was hältst du von ihr?", fragte Aragorn seine Gemahlin. Arwen sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wirkt so fremdartig und scheint nicht von hier zu kommen. Noch nicht einmal die Sitten und Gebräuche kennt sie, dennoch Eryn Lasgalen." „Das stimmt…", erwiderte der König langsam. „Auch ihr Name entstammt keiner Sprache, der ich mächtig bin." „Wir sollten den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Aragorn…" „Melamin?" „Das Schwert dass sie bei sich trägt… es ist aus Mithril… von Elben gemacht." „Ich weiß, und das macht mir Sorgen. Von ihm geht eine mir unbekannte Macht aus. Nicht stark, aber stark genug, dass ich es spüre."

„Die Zeit wird uns die Antworten bringen."

„Hoffentlich."

„Shailaaa? Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?" Elwynn saß vor ihr auf einem steinernen Mauervorsprung und schaute sie mit einem flehenden Blick an. „Ja, bitte!", sagte auch Tajan, der neben ihr hockte. „Nein, ich kann keine Geschichten erzählen", winkte Shala lachend ab, doch die beiden ließen nicht locker. Also ließ sie sich breitschlagen.

„Na gut, aber sagt hinterher nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe. Kennt ihr das Märchen von Dornröschen?" Verneinend schüttelten sie den Kopf. „Gut."

Während sie erzählte, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie hatte vor einem halben Jahr einmal für etwas längere Zeit in einem Kindergarten ausgeholfen, deshalb konnte sie „Dornröschen", genauso wie „Schneewittchen" und „Aschenputtel", mittlerweile im Schlaf aufsagen.

‚Ich bin in Mittelerde… das wird mir niemand glauben! Ich glaube es ja selbst kaum. Aber ich bin hier in Minas Tirith und erzähle Aragorns und Arwens Tochter das Märchen von Dornröschen! Und noch dazu werde ich Elben sehen…'

„Und als Dornröschen die Spindel berührte, stach sie ihr in den Finger und sie fiel in einen langen Schlaf…"

‚Ich könnte Elrond fragen ob es stimmt, dass die meisten Elben schwul sind… Ich glaube kaum, denn sonst hätte er selbst nie Celebrían geheiratet, die Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn. Was mich mal interessieren würde wäre ihre Haarfarbe…'

Shala merkte nicht, wie sich immer mehr Kinder um sie scharten, die ihrer Geschichte lauschten.

‚Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Elben ihr Herz wirklich nur einmal verschenken können, dann dürfte entweder Elronds Mutter oder Elronds Vater schwarzhaarig gewesen sein. Oder Arwen hat sich die Haare gefärbt.'

„Inzwischen waren fast hundert Jahre vergangen, als eines Tages ein Prinz des Weges kam…"

‚Ob Legolas eigentlich schon eine fiese Verlobte hat, wie in den ganzen Fanfictions?'

‚Nachdem der Prinz Dornröschen geküsst hatte, schlug sie wie durch ein Wunder die Augen auf, und auch der Rest der Schlossbewohner erwachte wieder zum Leben.'

‚Könnte ihn ja mal fragen…'

„Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, leben sie noch heute."

‚Besser nicht!'

Unerwarteter Applaus ließ Shaila aufschrecken, die halb entsetzt, halb erfreut bemerkte, dass sich in der Zwischenzeit einige weitere Kinder und sogar zwei Mütter mit ihren Babys auf dem Arm zu Elwynn und Tajan gesellt, und ihr zugehört hatten. „Äh, danke", sagte sie verlegen und starrte angestrengt auf den Rucksack auf ihrem Schoß. „Ihr könnt wundervoll erzählen!", meinte auf einmal eine der Mütter. Shaila schaute auf. „Meinen sie? Oh Entschuldigung!" Ohne es zu merken war sie wieder in die gewohnte Anredeform gefallen.

„Meint ihr?"

„Das macht nichts, ich bin nur eine einfache Bauersfrau aus Rohan." „Rohan?", fragte sie überrascht. „Wir sind soeben mit der ersten Gruppe eingetroffen. Die zweite, mit König Eómer folgt im Abstand von etwa einer Stunde." „Oh…" „und ja, ich meine ihr könnt gut erzählen. Woher kennt ihr diese Geschichte, ich habe sie noch nie gehört!" „Ich komme nicht von hier." „So? Dann aus dem Süden?" Warum dachten eigentlich alle, sie käme aus dem Süden?? Wieso nich Norden oder Osten? Okay, Osten, Mordor… hust.

„Ja. Ich… bin noch nicht so lange hier.", meinte Shaila und lächelte entschuldigend. „Wieso habt ihr euch in zwei Gruppen geteilt?" „Weil wir einfachen Leute noch bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest helfen. Bei so vielen Gästen kann jede Hand gebraucht werden."

„Achso.." „Na ich muss dann auch los, bis später. Wie ich hörte, seid ihr ein Ehrengast des Königs!"

„Ach… habt ihr das gehört?"

„Nicht so wichtig, ich muss gehen. Auf Wiedersehen!" Mit schief gelegtem Kopf schaute Shaila ihr hinterher.

„Shaila?" „Hm?" Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass Elwynn und Tajan immer noch von ihr saßen. „Erzählst du uns noch eine Geschichte?" „Jetzt nicht… ich wollte eigentlich noch was nachsehen." Dann stand sie auf und ging zu dem weißen Baum. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob der angemalt oder nur verschimmelt ist", sagte sie zu sich. Dabei wurde sie von den Wachen misstrauisch beobachtet. Verschimmelt? Was dachte dieses Mädchen sich?!

„Okay, angemalt ist er schon mal nicht…" Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Na was soll's." Anstatt dem Drang nachzugeben, ein bisschen an der Rinde des Baumes zu kratzen, trat Shaila zwei Schritte zurück, setzte sich auf den Boden und begann ihn seelenruhig abzuzeichnen. Dabei ignorierte sie geflissentlich Tajan und Elwynn, die neugierig näher gekommen waren, und ihr über die Schulter sahen. „Warum malst du den denn?", kam Elwynns Frage prompt. Ohne Aufzusehen antwortete sie: „Weil Legolas, die restlichen Elben und Aragorn wohl nicht so damit einverstanden wären, wenn ich sie abzeichnen würde." „Und deshalb malst du den alten Baum?" Das Mädchen rümpfte sichtlich die Nase. „Schlag deinem Vater doch vor was dranzuhängen, dann sieht er nicht mehr so kahl aus.", meinte Shaila abwesend. „Vielleicht ein paar Glöckchen…" „Ich kann Ada fragen ob er seine Elbensteinchen dranhängt!" „Lass lieber." „Och… Schade."

Etwa zehn Minuten später hatte Shaila ihre Skizze vollendet und in ihren Rucksack gesteckt. „Sofort war Elwynn wieder an ihrer Seite. „Was hast du da noch alles drin?" Und zog mir nichts dir nichts den ersten Herr der Ringe Band heraus. „Nein!" Entsetzt sprang sie auf. „Gib das her!" Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie damit schnurstracks zu ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater lief. Vor allem, weil es die Sonderausgabe zum Film war, und es Aragorn bestimmt sehr misstrauisch machen würde, ein fast genaues Abbild von sich, Legolas, Frodo, Sam Arwen etc. auf den Einband zu sehen.

Doch Elwynn hüpfte nur kichernd einige Schritte zurück. „Nur wenn du mir was daraus vorliest!" „Elwynn, bitte…" „Vorlesen!", verlangte diese wieder. „Gut, einverstanden, aber jetzt gib es zurück.", willigte Shaila schließlich ein. Sie konnte zum Schluss schließlich immer noch sagen, dass der Inhalt des Buches bloß eine Art Dokumentation der großen Schlacht um den einen Ring war.

„Aber sag nicht, ich habe dich nicht gewarnt!" Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass Kindern das Buch oft so langweilig vorkam, dass sie schon nach wenigen Seiten genug hatten. Nun, diese hier schienen anders zu sein. Elwynn jedenfalls lauschte ihr mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie ihr die Stelle vorlas, an der sich die Gefährten bei Elronds Rat in Bruchtal befanden. Gerade als sie an der Stelle angekommen war, an der Legolas aufsprang und rief: „Er ist nicht nur ein einfacher Waldläufer! …", erklang knapp hinter ihr eine Stimme. Die Aragorns. „Was lest ihr da?"

„Wa- was?!" Hektisch klappte Shaila das Buch zu. „Eh… eure Tochter hat nicht locker gelassen, bevor ich ihr etwas aus… den Ringchroniken vorgelesen habe!"

‚Puh, gerade noch gerettet.'

„Ringchroniken? Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass solche existieren." „Öh… nachdem Frodo den Ring und seinen Finger im Schicksalsberg versenkt hat und er gerettet wurde, hat er doch ein Buch geschrieben… oder nicht? Und das… hat jemand gefunden… und auf Grund dieser Aufzeichnungen die Ringchroniken… verfasst…" Während sie sich schon für ihre elegante Notlüge beglückwünschte, schien Aragorn nicht so überzeugt zu sein. „Verzeiht, aber ich bin dennoch ein wenig verwundert. Es ist mir nicht neu, dass einige Geschichten sowie vielleicht auch Bücher über unsere Taten existieren, leider entsprechen sie aber noch nicht einmal annähernd der Wahrheit." „Äh… aha." Unauffällig steckte Shaila das Buch wieder in ihren Rucksack. „Sagt", fing Aragorn noch einmal an. „Wie viel wisst ihr über den Ringkrieg?" „Also… ich…"

„Das ertönen eines Hornes ersparte ihr glücklicherweise die Antwort und sie sprang auf. „Das Horn der Rohirrim.", klärte Aragorn sie auf. Neugierig folgten sie und Elwynn ihm zum anderen Ende der Plattform, von dem sie einen guten Blick auf Osgilath, den Fluss, das Gebirge, den Wald und die Wiesen vor Minas Tirith hatten. Eine Schar von Reitern näherte sich der Stadt. Einige der Reiter trugen große Flaggen, auf denen das Wappen Rohans, ein Pferd, zu sehen war. Insgesamt waren es etwa fünfzig Pferde, die Meisten Braune oder Füchse, nur eines war weiß. Wahrscheinlich der König, wie Shaila vermutete. Oder die Königin. Im Film war die Rede davon gewesen, dass Eowyn nach Theoden Königin von Rohan werden sollte. Aber sie war eine Frau. Also war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr Bruder Eomer nun König sein würde. Ob der wohl auch so gut aussah wie sein Darsteller…?"

„Bis später, es ist an der Zeit unsere Gäste zu begrüßen.", sagte Aragorn schließlich, nickte ihr zu und ging. Auf halben Weg kam ihm Arwen aus dem Palast entgegen gelaufen, seine Krone in der Hand. „Aragorn! Ich weiß dass du es nicht magst sie zu tragen, dennoch begrüßt du heute die Gäste zur Feier der Geburt unseres Thronfolgers!" „Schatz… bitte, es ist nur-" „Nichts da!" Ganz die dominante Ehefrau, die Zuhause die Hosen, äh, Röcke anhat, setzte Arwen ihm sie auf den Kopf und fummelte noch an seinem Gewand herum. Jeglichen Widerstand seinerseits erstickte sie schon im Keim.

„Schatz, ich-" „Nein." „Aber-" „Nein!" Belustigt beobachtete Shaila die Szene. Einen verzweifelten König sah man nicht alle Tage. „So." Arwen hatte ihre ‚Inspektion' beendet und hauchte ihm nun zufrieden einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Jetzt bist du fertig." „Perfekt Melamin. Was würde ich ohne dich tun."

„Nicht viel, mein Freund." Überrascht fuhr er herum. Eomer hatte die Zeit genutzt, in der er von seiner Frau zu Recht gewiesen worden war, und sich mit seinem Gefolge schon auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht. Die blonde Frau neben ihm, Eowyn, begrüßte Aragorn mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, während Eomer ihn schlicht umarmte und auf dem Rücken klopfte. Männerfreundschaften…

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Noch immer keine Gemahlin?" Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Mundwinkel. „Ich gedenke noch ein wenig zu warten, bevor ich mir eine Gattin nehme.", erwiderte er. Zu den anderen Männern und Frauen gewand rief er: „Räumt die Karren und beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen!" „Jawohl, Herr", erscholl es im Chor und sie beeilten sich den Forderungen ihres Königs nachzukommen. Dann glitt Eomers Blick zu Shaila, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrte. „Wer ist das?", fragte er leise. „Eine lange Geschichte. Obwohl, zusammengefasst wäre es folgende- Ihr Name ist Shaila. Sie rettete meine Tochter, ließ sich von Elwynn hierherbringen und ich habe sie als Ehrengast für das Fest eingeladen." „Soso… Sie sieht aus, als käme sie nicht von hier."

„Ich habe meine Soldaten sich in der Stadt umhören lassen. Einer der Händler berichtete, sie käme aus dem Süden. Die Stadtwachen ließen verlauten, sie wäre plötzlich ohne Pferd oder Begleitschutz vor der Stadt aufgetaucht."

„In diesen Zeiten?" Jetzt war Eomer erst recht verblüfft. „Bis vor kurzem trieben sich in den Wäldern noch einige Orks herum. Wir wollten es nicht auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen und haben ihre Lager umritten. Es ist unmöglich dort alleine durchzukommen." Aragorn runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ja… bedenklich, aber es wird sich noch früh genug klären." „Du hast recht. Übrigens- kurz bevor wir Osgilath passierten vernahmen wir das Horn Elronds. Er und sein Gefolge sind höchstens noch einige Stunden von hier entfernt."

„Opa Elrond ist gleich da??" Fröhlich kam Elwynn herbeigehüpft. „Opa hat versprochen mir eine Geschichte zu erzählen!" Zögernd kam auch Shaila näher.

‚Der original Eomer sieht wirklich um Längen besser aus als sein Schauspieler!', dachte sie. Das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass sein Double wie Aragorn im Film ständig schmutzige, nasse Haare hatte. In diesem Moment gerade aber waren sie seidig glänzend, sein Gesicht sauber, wie auch die Kleidung. Dazu breite Schultern, blau- graue Augen, ein athletischer Körperbau… Kurz- ein Bild von einem Mann.

Erwartungsvoll sah Eomer sie an. Leider hatte Shaila keine Ahnung, was genau er von ihr wollte, deshalb lächelte sie nur flüchtig. „Öhm… Hallo."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf schaute Aragorn zu ihr und dachte bei sich: „Mädchen, dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass vor dir die Könige der größten Reiche Mittelerdes, Gondors und Rohans stehen, oder?!"

* * *

_Also, da ich euch ja bisher mit Kommentaren überschüttet habe (Ach?? xD) bekommt ihr jetzt einige Erklärungen. Tja, Frage Nummer 1- warum habe ein kein Summary? Ehrlich gesagt finde ich sie gerade auf dieser Site besonders unnötig, da denke ich allen klar ist, dass die Charaktere über die ich schreibe (hust Ja klar, lässt die Elben schuften, mh?!) nicht mir gehören. Der Name kommt schließlich nicht von ungefähr... Aber wenns euch stört setz ichs später noch mal davor ) _

_Das Ende des letzten Kapitels sollte übrigens gar kein Cliffi sein. Ursprünglich wollte ich noch einmal auf die Sache mit dem Elbensteinchen eingehen, aber es hat irgendwie gerade nicht gepasst. Achja, ehe ich es vergesse- die Namensänderung. Shaila hieß noch bis vor kurzem Shala, aber ich fand das klang zu sehr wie Eierschale. Deswegen heißt sie nun Shaila. _

_Ich versuche aus dem ganzen keine seichte Geschichte á la Mädchen kommt nach Mittelerde, trifft Legolas, tanzt mit ihm und sie verieben sich, bekommn Kinder etc. Leider gibt es Thranduil, Legolas Vater nicht in der Charakterauswahl. Ich muss mich ständig zusammenreißen um ihm nicht eine größere Rolle als Legolas zu geben! - Allgemein kann ich sagen dass es bestimmt nicht langweilig wird. Die Geschichte wird sich noch entwickeln, das Ende steht jedoch (Oder vielleicht leider?) schon fest. Verraten wird es aber noch nicht. Ihr könnt euch auch darauf einrichten dass 'Jeder Schritt den du tust' euch einige Zeit lang begleiten wird, da ich ohne 30 Kapitel garantiert nicht wegkomme. Hab zu viele Ideen..._

_Mein größtes Problem, das Rating- sicherheitshalber habe ich es erstmal auf T gestellt. Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts ;) Also, bitte rewievt fleißig, ihr wisst garnicht wie sehr mich das motiviert. Viel Spaß noch!!! Und danke für die Rewievs bisher! kekse verteil_

_Nächstes Mal wird mit Kapitel __Nummer 5 auch Shailas Steckbrief mitgeliefert!_

_Eryna_


	5. Das Fest beginnt

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

5. Das Fest beginnt

‚Warum guckt der mich immer noch so an?', fragte Shaila sich, während sie vor Eomer und Aragorn stand. „Ha… hallo.", kam es von dem überaus überraschten König Rohans zurück. Hilfesuchend sah er wieder zu Aragorn, der seinen Blick nur mit der leichten Andeutung eines Lächelns erwiderte.

Langsam begann sie, sich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, bis Aragorn schließlich die Stille brach. „Nun", sagte er gedehnt, „Eventuelle… Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten können später noch geklärt werden. Ich denke Shaila könnte eine keine Einführung in die Sitten und Gebräuche unseres Landes benötigen. Deshalb-"

„Verzeiht, Herr.", unterbrach ein Diener ihn. Er trug einige, offenbar schwere Krüge, wagte es aber nicht sie ohne Erlaubnis abzusetzen.

„Wir… bitten um Erlaubnis, die Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu beginnen." „Sie sei euch gewährt." „Kann ich euch vielleicht helfen?" Erstaunt schaute er Shaila ins Gesicht. „A- aber", stotterte er, „ihr könnt doch nicht…" „Och, ich habe grad eh nicht zu tun." Sprach' s und nahm ihm zwei der Krüge ab. „Wo sollen sie denn hin?", fragte sie wie beiläufig, absichtlich nicht zu Eomer und Aragorn sehend. „Zu… zu den Tischen dahinten." Der Diener zeigte zu den gerade aufgebauten Holztischen an den Rand der großen Plattform. Inzwischen war der Platz vor dem Palast voll von Menschen, seien es Frauen oder auch Männer, die Bänke und Tische aufbauten, das Buffet vorbereiteten, dutzende von Kerzenständern aufstellten und alles mir Blumengestecken dekorierten. Der Tisch, zu dem der Diener gezeigt hatte, bog sich bereits unter der Last der Weinkrüge auf ihm. Unter ihm und daneben reihten sich Bierfässer aneinander.

Achselzuckend schleppte Shaila also ‚ihre' Krüge zum Tisch und platzierte sie geschickt in den noch wenigen Lücken zwischen den anderen. Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Diener ebenfalls heran und stellte seine Krüge ab. „Vielen Dank, Lady." „Macht doch nichts. Falls es noch irgendwas gibt…?" „Nun ja, es gäbe schon noch etwas womit ihr mir behilflich sein könntet…"

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachte Shaila damit, fleißig diverse Körbe, Kisten, Fässer oder Geschirr zu seinem Bestimmungsort zu tragen, beziehungsweise zu rollen. Nachdem die Frauen durch Zufall erfahren hatten, dass sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Farben, Formen sowie „Tischgestaltung" hatte, erlaubten sie ihr sogar, sich um die Dekoration zu kümmern. Es machte ihr einen Riesenspaß, die Blumen, Blätter, Bänder und Schleifen auf den Tischen zu verteilen. Nur an die Tafel für die gehobeneren Gäste wollte man sie keine Hand anlegen lassen. Schade eigentlich. Aber es blieb gar keine Zeit, um Trübsal zu blasen. So langsam füllte sich der Platz. Uniformierte Soldaten gesellten sich hinzu. Zu späteren Zeitpunkten des Abends würden sie für Ordnung sorgen, da im Moment jedoch noch nichts los war, standen sie in kleinen Grüppchen herum und unterhielten sich. Sicher nicht die höchste Form von Disziplin, Aragorn schien es aber zu dulden. Ein helles Horn erklang und ließ für einen Moment Alle in ihrer Arbeit innehalten.

Aufgeregt ließ Shaila die restlichen Blumengestecke auf den Tisch, an dem sie gerade arbeitete fallen, und lief zum Rande der Plattform. Eine Gruppe wunderschöner Pferde edelster Rasse, mit wahrscheinlich genauso, wenn nicht sogar schöneren Reitern, (wenn diese sich nicht in weiten Umhängen verborgen hätten,) ritt gerade durch die Stadttore. Das einzige was sie aus dieser Höhe erkennen konnte, waren die blonden Haare, die alle von ihnen hatten. Das bedeutete, dass es die Elben aus Eryn Lasgalen sein mussten! Oder Lorien, aber das verdrängte sie geflissentlich.

Fast schon hysterisch vor Aufregung darüber, dass sie gleich eventuell dem düsterwäldtschen Prinzen ins Gesicht sehen würde, hüpfte sie auf der Stelle hin und her. Hanna, die jüngste der für die Dekoration zuständigen Frauen, bemerkte ihre Anspannung. „Was ist los?" „Nichts!", winkte Shaila schnell ab und nahm sich vor, sich von nun an zusammenzureißen.

Gefasst(er) folgte sie den vielen anderen Neugierigen zum Aufgang der oberen Ebene. Neben sich hörte sie eine Gruppe junger Frauen ein angeregtes Gespräch führen. Weil es noch eine Weile dauern könnte, bis die Elben alle Stadtringe durchquert haben würden, beschloss sie ein wenig zu lauschen. Gerade sagte eines der Mädchen, mit brauen, langen Haaren und einem aus gebleichten, beigen Kleid: „Das hättet ihr sehen müssen! Ihr wisst ja, mein Vater ist Bereiter in den königlichen Stallungen. Eines Tages, als auch ich zufällig dort anwesend war, kam Herr Aragorn mit einem Begleiter zurückgeritten. Ach… er sah SO gut aus! Und zugelächelt hat er mir. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es einer der neun Gefährten des Ringes war!" „Nicht wahr!", rief eine andere, mit blonden Haaren, aus. Die dritte, ein Lockenkopf mit lustigen Sommersprossen auf der Nase, meinte: „Ich hörte ebendieser Gefährte, Legolas, hätte Freundschaft mit einem Zwerg geschlossen! Nicht auszudenken, dass zu diesem Fest Elben und Zwerge gleichermaßen eingeladen sind!"

„Das gibt sicher eine Rangelei. Elisa?" Die brünette Frau sah auf. „Aber Pass heute Abend auf, Eomer gehört mir! Du kannst ja…" „…den Zwerg nehmen?", vervollständigte diese den Satz. Allgemeines Lachen erscholl. „Wie hieß er doch gleich? Dimbi?" „Gimli." Überrascht schauten die drei Frauen zu Shaila. „Bitte?" „Sein Name ist Gimli Gloinssohn.", wiederholte sie abwesend. „So? Woher wisst ihr das? Und was… habt ihr da an??" Entsetzt sah sie an ihr herunter. „So was nennt man Jeans! Noch nie was von Emanzipation gehört?" Normalerweise wurde Shaila nicht so schnell unfreundlich, doch die hochnäsige Art von ‚Elisa' missfiel ihr gewaltig. „Nein", sagte sie jetzt. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Nur davon, dass es extrem unschicklich ist, mit nackten Armen vor einem Mann zu stehen!" „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Es war nicht so, als wüsste Shaila keine Antwort darauf, nur hatte sie im Moment keine Lust sich zu streiten. Viel mehr wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch einen Elben gefesselt, der schnellen Schrittes den Weg hinaufkam, und von Aragorn begrüßt wurde. „Mae Govannen." Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort. Beide wechselten noch einige Worte, wohlgemerkt auf Sindarin. Dann trat der Elb mit einer leichten Verbeugung nach hinten.

Kurz darauf kamen die anderen Elben. Ihre Umhänge trugen sie zwar immer noch, trotzdem blieb Shaila die Luft weg. Alle hatten feine Gesichtszüge, wunderschöne blonde Haare und waren, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, sehr gut gebaut. Nur etwas störte sie, die Emotionslosigkeit ihrer Gesichter. Anscheinend hatte der Händler doch recht gehabt.

Ihnen vorweg ging ein etwas größerer, weißgewandeter Elb. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen schmalen, aufwendig aussehenden Silberreifen. Er bestand aus mehreren, dünnen Streifen, die ineinander verflochten waren. ‚Mithril…?'

Auch seine Haare hatten im Gegensatz zu denen der Anderen einen silbrigen Glanz. Alles in einem umgab ihm eine ehrfurchtgebietende Aura, die jedem zu verbieten schien, sich ihm mehr als bis auf drei Meter zu nähern.

‚Ist er… Thranduil?', dachte Shaila mit offenem Mund. "Der König… der Waldelben?" Hatte sie das eben laut gesagt? Anscheinend schon, denn nun trat ein Elb in grauem Umhang, der ursprünglich von Thranduil war verdeckt worden, ein wenig zur Seite und sah in ihre Richtung. Fragend schaute Shaila zurück. Seine Haare waren von einem hellen Blond und er hatte strahlendblaue Augen. ‚Viel zu schön um echt zu sein.', war ihr erster Gedanke. Doch so schnell wie der unbekannte Elb zu ihr geschaut hatte, so schaute er auch wieder zurück nach vorne und zu Aragorn, der sich gerade höflich(und schon wieder auf Sindarin) mit Thranduil austauschte. ‚Eins muss man ihnen lassen, scheinen gut dressiert zu sein. Keiner bewegt auch nur einen Muskel.', kicherte Shaila in sich hinein. ‚Wenn man jetzt einen von ihnen anstoßen würde, gäbe es eine ganz schöne Kettenreaktion. So wie Dominosteine…'

„Alae Legolas!" Diese Worte rissen sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob gerade rechzeitig den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Aragorn den blonden Elben in eine herzliche Umarmung zog. ‚Das hätte ich mir jetzt denken können…' „Es erfüllt mich mit Freude wieder hier zu sein, in Minas Tirith." „Mae…" Lächelnd trat der König Gondors einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich wieder Legolas Vater zu. „Habt Dank für euer Kommen." „Danket nicht mir. Allein meinen Sohn… zog es hierher." Falls Aragorn von dem kaum merklichen, verächtlichen Unterton irritiert war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Nun… ich bin sicher, ihr werdet nach der langen Reise erschöpft sein. Meine Diener werden euch wenn ihr wünscht zu euren Räumen bringen." „Tut dies." Schnell kamen fünf Dienerinnen herbeigeeilt. Thranduil und Legolas blieben als einzige auf dem Platz, jedoch blieb Legolas stehen, während sein Vater wortlos davon ging.

Leise machte Shaila ihrem Missmut Luft. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Legolas Vater wie in den meisten Fanfictions das totale Arschloch ist…"

„Passt auf, dass das nicht an die falschen Ohren kommt, Elben haben, wie ihr vielleicht wisst, einen besseren Gehörsinn als ihr… Menschen."

„W- was?" Erschrocken sah sie auf und direkt in Legolas Gesicht. ‚Ich bin so gut wie tot…' „Äh… also… das war nicht ernst gemeint, ich, äh… ENTSCHULDIGUNG!" Anstatt des erwarteten Wutausbruches oder zumindest eines bösen Blickes, schmunzelte er nur. „Eh?"

„Verzeiht, es war nicht meine Absicht euch zu verwirren. Dennoch frage ich mich was euch zu dieser Meinung bewegt."

Darauf war sie nun überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. „Äh… also, dass war nicht ernst gemeint, ich dachte nur… also, weil er Aragorn so angeguckt hat, als würde er sagen wollen :‚Schlimm genug dass ich mich wegen meinem Sohn mit Menschen auseinander setzen muss.' Oder so…" ‚Na super, jetzt hast du es auch noch geschafft seinen Vater zu beleidigen!', schalt sie sich selbst. „T- tut mir Leid!!" „Mh", machte er nur.

„Noch etwas was mich wundert, warum sprecht ihr von Estel vertraulich als ‚Aragorn'?" ‚Autsch!' „Also, ich… ich komme nicht von hier, und in unserem Land gibt es keine… Könige mehr…" „Wer regiert es dann?", fragte Legolas verwundert. „Äh… das würde zu lange dauern um es zu erklären!" In Wahrheit wusste Shaila jedoch einfach nicht, wie sie einem Elben zum Beispiel in drei Sätzen den Begriff Demokratie erklären sollte, von dem er garantiert noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Oder besser, sie hatte Angst sich vor ‚ihrem' Legolas noch lächerlicher zu machen als ohnehin schon.

Den Unglauben in seinen Augen geschickt verbergend, sagte er abschließend: „Entschuldigt mich nun.", wandte sich ab und ging zurück zu Aragorn, der gerade seinen Untergebenen weitere Befehle gab.

„Die Lampions sind noch nicht angebracht, wer war dafür zuständig?" „Herr, die Lieferung ist gerade erst mit dem letzten Handelszug eingetroffen. Wir werden unser möglichstes tun, die Dekoration bis heute Abend fertig zu stellen." Zwischendurch sagte Aragorn noch einiges zu Legolas. Der ließ sein glockenhelles Lachen ertönen, bevor er etwas erwiderte. Shaila war nicht die einzige, die wie hypnotisiert in seine Richtung starrte. ‚Besser als Orlando, VIEL besser!", dachte sie grinsend.

Drei Stunden später, es dämmerte bereits, saß Shaila erledigt auf einem Schemel, am Rande der Plattform. Die restliche Zeit, seit der Ankunft von Thranduil und Legolas hatte sie damit verbracht, weiter Weinkrüge zu schleppen, mit den Männern Tische aufzubauen und Geschirr aus der riesigen Palastküche nach draußen zu tragen." Nicht zu vergessen, das in der Zwischenzeit Elrond mit seinen(doch verdammt gutaussehenden) Söhnen, die Zwerge und Gimli, des Auenlands Hobbits und die Elben Loriens eingetroffen waren. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie aufgehört, ständig aufzusehen, wenn ein Elb zufällig an ihr vorbei ging. Zu viel geballte Schönheit an einem Ort konnte ernüchternd sein.

Etwa zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt standen Aragorn und Eomer nebeneinander an der steinernen Brüstung und schauten auf die dunklen Ebenen. Legolas hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu den Seinen gesellt. Im Moment sprach er in schnellem Sindarin mit Haldir und noch drei weiteren Elben, von denen einer aus Haldirs Gefolge, und die beiden anderen aus dem Hause Elronds stammten,

der Haarfarbe und Kleidung nach zu schließen.

„Eomer!", riss Aragorn seinen Freund aus den Gedanken. „Mh? Oh, verzeih." „Du schaust ziemlich oft in ihre Richtung.", schmunzelte Gondors König. „Wa- nein, ich hatte mich nur kurz umgedreht…" „Bereits zum sechsten Mal. Gefällt sie dir? Ihr Name ist Shaila." „Gefallen? Nein, sie ist nicht mein Geschmack.", lachte sein Gegenüber. „Sie hat anscheinend keinerlei Wissen von den Sitten und Gebräuchen hier. Außerdem bevorzuge ich schlankere Frauen, die Reiten können. Diese sieht aus, als hätte sie noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen." „Das ist natürlich ein unentschuldbares Vergehen. Ich kenne viele Frauen, die nicht Reiten können." „Versuchst du mich zu verkuppeln?" „Vielleicht…Recht ansehnlich ist sie ja." „Aragorn! Ich bitte dich!"

„Ach übrigens", meinte Aragorn wie nebenbei, „sie wird heute Abend an unserer Tafel speisen, als Dank für die Rettung von Elwynn. Vielleicht könntest du sie unauffällig in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Besonders interessiert, woher sie dieses Schwert hat. Es entstammt eindeutig einer elbischen Schmiede." „Die Kraft, die von ihm ausgeht, ähnelt der deines Schwertes.", stellte Eomer fest. „Das stimmt, und doch ist es ganz anders." „Nimm es ihr doch einfach ab.", schlug er vor. „Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, vielleicht beherrscht sie die Schwertmagie, und an dem heutigen Abend möchte ich unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeiden. Vor morgen wird sie kaum abreisen." „Auf mich wirkt sie eher naiv als bedrohlich." „Mag sein. Aber das soll nicht das Thema dieses Abends sein. Das Fest wird gleich beginnen." „Gut."

Der Platz war bereits voller Menschen, als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach. Die Kerzen und die im letzten Moment angebrachten Lampions wurden entzündet, und tauchten alles in sanftes Licht. Das Geräusch von klirrendem Glas ließ Alle verstummen. Auch Shaila, immer noch auf ihrem Schemel hockend, sah auf.

Irgendjemand drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand, dessen Inhalt sie als Wein identifizierte. Aragorn hob sein Glas.

„Ich danke euch für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen. Heute wollen wir die Geburt unseres Sohnes Théoded feiern." Lauter Applaus war die Reaktion seines Volkes, die Elben hielten sich zurück.

Lächelnd wandte Aragorn sich um, um Arwen, die gerade mit einem Bündel in den Armen auf ihn zutrat, zu empfangen. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man das kleine Köpfchen erkennen, dass aus den Lagen aus Leinen und weißer Seide hervorschaute.

„Deshalb", fuhr er fort, „möchte ich ohne weitere Vorreden dieses Fest eröffnen. Auf dass dieser Abend unvergesslich werde." Dann führte er sich den Becher an die Lippen. Wenn der Jubel vorher laut gewesen war, dann war dieser ohrenbetäubend. „Hoch lebe unser König, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn!", wurde im Einklang gebrüllt, bevor auch die Gäste tranken, und Arwen ihren kleinen Sohn, der jetzt wie am Spieß schrie, wieder in die königlichen Gemächer brachte. Misstrauisch beäugte Shaila ihr Glas. Sie war noch nie ein Fan von Wein gewesen und trank auch sonst keinen Alkohol. Trotzdem wäre bestimmt unhöflich, wenn sie ihn nicht anrühren würde… Probeweise nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck, und war überrascht. Ein angenehm milder und fruchtiger Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus. „Überrascht?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und hätte fast den Wein ausgekippt. „Müsst ihr euch so anschleichen?", fragte Shaila, als sie Eomer erkannte. „Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen, ihr habt mich nur nicht gehört.", erwiderte er. „Auch gut." „Dürfte ich euch zu eurem Platz geleiten?" „Äh, Platz?" „Das Essen." „Oh, ach so, okay."

Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie und Eomer fast die Einzigen waren die noch standen, alle Anderen hatten sich bereits entweder an die Tafel oder an einen der zahlreichen langen Holztische gesetzt. Erwartungsvoll wurde sie von Eomer angesehen. „Okay? Was bedeutet dieses Wort?" „Soviel wie Einverstanden, in Ordnung." Warum musste sie auch immer so schnell rot werden??

„Kommt ihr nun?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Gerne!" Und so ließ sie sich, ein Grinsen unterdrückend, von Eomer zum Tisch führen.

* * *

_So, ich habs dann auch geschafft. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich die ungebetate(kann man das so sagen? xD) Fassung hochgeladen habe, weil ich keinen Nerv mehr hatte alles durchzusehen, aber jetzt hab ichs doch noch mal gemacht. _

_Und ich habe festgestellt, dass ganz schön unpraktisch sein kann, wenn man selber jünger als sein Hauptcharakter ist... Soo, und jetzt dürft ihr erst mal raten, wie alt ich denn bin :-)_

_Zum Schluss aber noch der versprochene Steckbrief, der regelmäßig ergänzt wird._

_Name: Shaila_

_Alter: 17Jahre_

_Sternzeichen: Löwe_

_Haarfarbe: Braun mit roter Tönung_

_Augenfarbe: Grün- braun, auch Schlammgrün_

_Kleidungsstil: Nur nicht zu brav, liebt vor allen Dingen Gürtel und Schals, hasst Nachthemden_

_Famile: Einen großen Bruder(Chris, 19), Mutter, keinen Vater da dieser starb als sie noch kleiner war_

_Besondere Fähigkeiten: Kann sehr gut zeichnen_

_Schlechte Eigenschaften: Kann absolut keine Kritik vertragen, übertreibt oft, neigt zu Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und übereilten Handlungen und ist leicht masochistisch veranlagt (Hust!)_

_Charakter: Freundlich, aufgeschlossen, fröhlich(man könnte es auch als abgedreht bezeichenen), hilfsbereit, intelligent, nachdenklich, spontan und absolut ehrlich _

_Achja, VIELEN DANK für die Blumen... vielen Dank, wie lieb von- ups, Sorry. Noch mal- vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Rewievs! Leider habe ich immer noch nicht rausgefunden, wie das jetzt genau mit dem beantworten funktioniert, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden Und wenn ihrgendwer Fragen hat, kann ich sie auch einfach im Anhang des nächsten Chaps beantworten. _

_JUHU! Ich bin im ü. 10.000 Wörterbereich! sich selbst gratulier und Kuchen austeil Bis zu nächsten Mal!_


	6. Neue Erfahrungen

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

6. Neue Erfahrungen

Shaila staunte nicht schlecht, als Eomer sie direkt zu einem freien Plätzen zwischen einer Gruppe von Elben und einigen Zwergen führte. Im Gegensatz zu den Elben, zeigten die Zwerge ihre Abneigung offen und durch viele böse Blicke. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, alleine zwischen den Fronten zu sein, aber es musste wohl sein, denn kaum waren sie dort angekommen, ließ er ihre Hand los, um sich zu seinem Platz, in der Nähe von Aragorn zu begeben.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch setzte sie sich, und schaute erst einmal zu den Elben. Die lorischen Blattspangen an ihren Umhängen wiesen sie allesamt als Celeborns Eskorte aus. Im Moment saßen sie einfach nur dort, und unterhielten sich leise untereinander, als ob sie Blicke der Zwerge gar nicht wahrnehmen. Natürlich waren sie auch alle verdammt gutaussehend. Besonders die spitzen Ohren faszinierten Shaila und sie lehnte sich vorsichtig ein Stück zu Seite, um sie ihres Tischnachbarn besser betrachten zu können. Seltsamerweise hat nur er einen etwas andere Umhangsspange, Zwar auch ein Blatt, aber nicht grün sondern golden. ‚Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden sein würde, wenn ich das mal anfasse…'

Leider hatte sie die extreme Aufmerksamkeit der Elben unterschätzt, denn sogleich fragte der Elb, wem sie auf die Ohren geschaut hatte, ohne sie anzusehen: „Dürfte ich erfahren, ob ihr gedenkt, meine Ohren noch weiteren Studien zu unterziehen?" Erschrocken wich sie zurück." „Äh, nein, Entschuldigung…" „Hm." Er wandte sich wieder ab. ‚Sind hier alle Elben so… arrogant? Ich werde mich wohl von der Traumvorstellung losreißen müssen, dass einer von denen sich auf unerklärliche Weise in mich verliebt. Wäre schließlich auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.'

Auf einmal klingelte eine Glocke und parallel dazu kamen dutzende Diener im Gänsemarsch aus dem Palast, oder besser der Palastküche. Sie umkreisten den Tisch förmlich und stellten dann, wie auf Befehl gleichzeitig die Teller, die sie trugen, vor die Gäste und nahmen die Haube ab. Shaila lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als auch ihr ein Teller vor die Nase gestellt wurde, obwohl das Essen was darauf lag der Menge nach zu urteilen erst die Vorspeise war. Es war ein kleiner Fisch auf einem Spieß, garniert mit diversen Shaila unbekannten Kräutern und ein Salat. Zwar nicht wirklich der Rede wert, aber es roch… Eine dressingähnliche Sauce komplettierte das Ganze. Nur- wie sollte sie es essen? Nirgends auf dem Tisch war Besteck zu sehen. In ihrer Not sah sie einfach noch einmal zu dem Elben an ihrer Seite und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser sein Essen ungerührt mit den Fingern verzehrte. Wie er es dabei schaffte, sich nicht mit der Sauce die Robe zu bekleckern, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Spieß in die Hand, wie der Elb es ebenfalls getan hatte und biss hinein. Sofort war sie sich sicher, nie einen besseren Fisch gegessen zu haben und aß ihn enthusiastisch auf. Wenn das restliche Essen genau so schmeckte… Gerade als sie beim Salat war, passierte es. Ein Tropfen der köstlichen Sauce löste sich und traf ihre Hose. ‚Das war so klar…' So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte sie den dadurch entstandenen Fleck wegzuwischen. Dummerweise verschmierte sie die Sauce damit nur noch weiter. Weil sie nicht noch weiteres Unheil anrichten wollte, ließ sie den Fleck wo er war und aß weiter. Spätestens wenn er trocken war, könnte sie die Sauce bequem abkratzen.

Kurze Zeit später folgte die Hauptspeise. Zwei große, gebratene Rinder und ein Schwein wurden auf riesigen Platten auf den Tisch gestellt. Sogar auf den obligatorischen Apfel im Maul des Schweins hatte der Koch nicht verzichtet, wie sie jetzt feststellen musste. Danach brachten die Diener die Beilagen, Berge von Bratkartoffeln, Gemüse und schüsselweise Sauce. Shailas Augen wurden immer größer. ‚Wow…' Schnell bemühte sie sich es den anderen gleichzutun und Essen auf ihren Teller zu laden. Ein Blick nach hinten zu den normalen Bürgern an den Bänken verriet ihr, dass diese mittlerweile auch beim Essen waren, aber sich mit einfacheren Speisen zufrieden geben mussten.

Nach dem Essen war Shaila sich sicher, nichts mehr in ihren Magen bekommen zu können. Matt beobachtete sie, wie die Diener das Geschirr wieder vom Tisch räumten. Um sie herum begannen sich langsam Grüppchen zu Bilden und nun wurde auch der Wein ausgeschenkt. Das Bier war, wohl gemerkt, für die Ärmeren. Bald war die Stimmung, vor allem auch durch den Alkohol, sehr ausgelassen. Einige Paare strebten schon auf die Tanzfläche und die Musiker begannen ein ausgelassenes Lied zu spielen.

Ein bisschen ausgegrenzt fühlte sie sich schon, denn im Gegensatz zu den Anderen kannte sie niemanden…

„Und dann bin ich in die Höhle gegangen, während alle anderen schlotternd davor standen! Wisst ihr, Untote sind nicht gerade die angenehmsten Gesellen, aber meiner Axt hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen! Und dann…" Neugierig wandte sich Shaila in die Richtung des Sprechers, der sich als kleiner, bärtiger Zwerg herausstellte. „War das nicht ein bisschen anders?", warf Shaila urplötzlich ein und alle Gesichter drehten sich zu ihr. Zögernd redete sie weiter. „War das nicht eher so, dass sogar der Elb vor euch die Höhlen betreten hatte? Außerdem, seit wann kann man Untote mit einem Stück Metall besiegen?" Gimli wurde rot. „Äh, na ja…" Allgemeines Lachen war die Folge. „Wo her wisst ihr das?!", platzte es aus ihm hervor. „Hat dieser verdammte… ELB es euch erzählt?"

‚Und schon wieder ein Fettnäpfchen. Stimmt, eigentlich dürfte ich das gar nicht wissen.'

„Man hört so einiges." Glücklicherweise gab der Zwerg sich damit zu frieden. „Hrmpf." „Gimli mein Sohn", dröhnte der unglaubliche Bass eines besonders dicken Zwerges zu Shaila, „kennst du diese Menschenfrau?" „Nein, woher auch?", brummte Gimli zurück. Dann, zu ihr gewandt fragte er: „Interessiert ihr euch für Zwerge?" Leicht verunsichert antwortete sie: „Naja, ich find ihre, äh, Baukunst sehr interessant?" Das war noch nicht mal gelogen, denn wenn die Hallen von Moria wirklich von Zwergen erbaut waren worden, zollte sie ihnen großen Respekt dafür. Oder anders gesagt, sie fragte sich, wie die Zwerge die ca. 20 Meter hohen Säulen aus einem Stück hatten schlagen können, ohne von der Leiter zu fallen.

Jedenfalls schien sie sich mit dieser Antwort bei dem Zwerg sehr beliebt gemacht zu haben, denn Gloin, Gimlis Vater, drehte sich in ihre Richtung und schaute sie fasziniert an. „Dann seid ihr der erste Mensch, der sich für die Zwerge interessiert! Oh ja, bei euch gibt es solche Kunst und die Liebe zum Gestein wahrlich nicht. Und die Elben haben nichts außer ihren Bäumen im Sinn, würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie sich nur von diesem Reisebrot ernähren. Kein ordentliches Fleisch, bestimmt…" „Legolas hatte sogar immer fast Tränen in den Augen, wenn meine Füße nur eine Ameise zertraten", pflichtete Gimli seinem Vater bei und setzte die Elben- Schimpftirade fort.

Amüsanterweise sprachen sie genau das aus, was Shaila sich auch immer gefragt hatte. Waren bei dieser Liebe zur Natur und den Tieren nicht alle Elben Vegetarier, wenn sie keine unschuldigen Wesen töten wollten? Woraus bestanden die Paläste und Städte der Elben, wenn sie angeblich nichts von Steinen verstanden und Mitleid mit Bäumen hatten? Was war mit den Talanen? Und, das wichtigste- sahen Elladan und Elrohir wirklich so grässlich aus wie im Film? Nun, zumindest diese Frage konnte sie sich beantworten, wenn sie schräg zur Seite zu Elrond sah. Wenn die beiden, völlig gleich aussehenden Elben neben ihm seine Söhne waren, sahen die Originale wirklich um Längen besser aus als ihre Film- Doubles.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Elben gar nichts vom Bauen verstehen, wie wurde sonst Bruchtal errichtet? Gimli, ihr war doch dort bei der Versammlung, oder? Da müsstet ihr es eigentlich beurteilen haben." „Gut, ein wenig verstehen sie schon davon.", lenkte er ein. „Nichts desto trotz sind wir Zwerge unangefochtene Meister im Bau von Gebäuden, sei es aus Stein oder Holz. Und wir sind nicht solche Sensibelchen sie gleich aufschreien, wenn ein Baum aus der Erde gerissen wird." Aus dem unergründlichen Drang, die Elben verteidigen zu müssen, meinte Shaila: „Dafür verstehen Elben mehr von der Schmiedekunst als ihr Zwerge. UND, sie haben keine Höhenangst." Gut, letzteres war geraten.

„Das ist doch…!" Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen öffnete und Schloss Gimli seinen Mund wieder. Dadurch animiert, stichelte Shaila weiter. „Und wie war das noch, Zwerge haben Angst vor Pferden? Sie sind viel langsamer als sie? Können nicht mit Bögen umgehen?" Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie Gloins Gesicht immer röter wurde. „Pah!", dröhnte er schließlich so laut, dass sie schon bedauerte, keine Oropax mitgenommen zu haben, „Also wirklich! Pferden, diesen Tieren zu misstrauen ist keine Schande! Und wir sind eher auf den Nahkampf spezialisiert, als aufs Langstreckenlaufen! Und überhaupt, was denkt ihr euch, Mensch? Was habt ihr denn besonderes an euch? Nichts!" Äußerlich gelassen, aber innerlich kurz vor dem durchdrehen stand Shaila einfach da und hörte scheinbar unbeeindruckt den Worten des Zwerges zu. „Was haben Menschen denn vollbracht? Sie bauen ihre wackeligen Behausungen, töten sich zu tausenden, fürchten sich vor Geistern! Und ihre Weiber haben nichts anderes zu tun als den ganzen Tag vor dem Spiegel zu stehen." Jetzt war Shailas Schmerzgrenze eindeutig erreicht, und sie baute sich mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen vor dem Oberhaupt der Zwerge auf. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DU BESCHEUERTER ZWERG?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und spätestens jetzt verklungen noch die letzten Gespräche um sie herum und alle schauten entgeistert in ihre Richtung.

„Im Gegensatz zu euch Höhlenbewohnern, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben als sich durch die Erde zu wühlen und ihre Bärte zu flechten, können Menschen auch noch etwas anderes! Do you speak english? NO! Außerdem, wer hat denn Angst vor etwas wie einem Pferd?! Zufälligerweise ist das Pferd neben dem Hund der beste Freund des Menschen, der ihm erlaubt schnell weite Strecken zurückzulegen! Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn dein feiger Sohn nicht hinter Legolas auf Arod hätte sitzen dürfen, HÄ?! Ein schöner Ringgefährte wäre das gewesen, der nicht hinter den anderen hinterhergekommen wäre!" „A-„, versuchte Gimli zu Wort zu kommen, aber Shaila ließ ihn noch nicht einmal ausreden. „JA, ich weiß dass du Legolas um einen Ork geschlagen hast! ABER, wer hat denn diesen Riesenelefanten geplättet, hm? So was hättest du nie fertig gebracht!" Völlig außer Atem beendete sie ihren Monolog und wartete gespannt auf Gimlis Reaktion. Leider kam sie nicht mehr wirklich dazu, denn jemand griff just in diesem Moment nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Perplex ließ sie es geschehen. „Eomer?? Aber wiese…?" „Ich wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr von den Zwergen zerfleischt werdet.", antwortete er lachend und ließ sie los. „Einige hatten ihre Hände schon verdächtig nahe an den Griffen ihrer Äxte." „Oh, äh…" „Trotzdem", fuhr er lächelnd fort, „war es wirklich, wie soll ich sagen, amüsant mit anzusehen, wie sich gewisse Elben ein Lachen verkneifen mussten." „Eh? Welche Elben denn?"

„Nun, zum Beispiel Haldir, der direkt neben euch stand." „Haldir?" Jetzt war Shaila erst Recht verblüfft. „Ich dachte er wäre bei der Schlacht an Helm Klamm gefallen!" „Da seid ihr aber falsch informiert. Zuerst sah es nicht gut aus, doch er überlebte es." „Oh…" Verlegen starrte sie auf dem Boden. Eomer sah wirklich verdammt gut aus mit den längeren blonden Haaren. Auch, wenn sie nicht wirklich auch Männer mit Bart stand. „Wollt ihr tanzen?", fragte er auf einmal und zog sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf die Tanzfläche. „Von wollen kann gar keine Rede sein, nur können tu ich's nicht!" Erfolglos versuchte Shaila, sich aus Eomers Griff zu befreien, doch dieser ließ nicht locker. „Kommt schon, ihr braucht euch nicht zu genieren." „Ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen!!" Aufgebracht sah Shaila ihn an. „Dann werde ich es euch beibringen." Toll. „Aber auf eigene Gefahr." „Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl." Grinsend zog er sie ihn seine Arme.

Spätestens nach zehn Minuten, da war Shaila sich sicher, bereute er seine Entscheidung. Statt „den Rhythmus zu fühlen und danach die Beine zu bewegen", und sich „im Takt zu drehen", hatte sie es bisher nur mehr schlecht als Recht fertiggebracht, dafür war sie, wenn es darum ging ihm auf die Füße zu treten, einsame Spitze. Wenigstens trug Eomer es mit Fassung. Weitere zehn Minuten später und etliche Fußtritte mehr, sagte Shaila: „Glaubt ihr mir jetzt? Ich konnte noch nie tanzen." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zog sie ihn von der Tanzfläche. „Tanzt lieber mit einem der Mädchen da." Sie nickte in die Richtung einiger junger Frauen, die ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachteten. „Ich werde euch das tanzen schon noch beibringen", versprach er, während er zu einem der Mädchen ging um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Lächelnd sah Shaila ihm hinterher und letzte sich auf eine Bank. Ja, er war wirklich nett. Seufzend schaute sie in die Nacht. ‚Was Chris und Mama jetzt wohl machen…?' Das hatte sie völlig verdrängt. Wie sollte sie wieder nach Hause zurückkommen, zu ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden? Schön und gut, sie war hier in Mittelerde, das was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, war wahr geworden. Nur was jetzt? Wo sollte sie heute Nacht schlafen? Ihr graute es davor, Aragorn fragen zu müssen.

‚Vielleicht gibt es einen Stall hier. Irgendwo müssen die Pferde doch untergebracht worden sein…' Die vielen neuen Eindrücke und das reichhaltige Essen hatten sie schläfrig gemacht, und sie sehnte sich nach einem Bett.

Entschlossen stand sie auf, holte ihren Rucksack und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Feiernden zum Abgang zu den unteren Ebenen. Es war schon unheimlich, durch die menschenleere Stadt zu laufen, doch seltsamerweise gab ihr das Schwert an ihrem Gürtel Sicherheit. Solange sie es trug, konnte ihr nichts passieren, schien es ihr mitzuteilen. Im untersten Stadtring angekommen wandte sie sich in Richtung Stadttore und fand auch sogleich, was sie gesucht hatte. Etwas weiter rechts führte ein gepflasterter Weg zu einem großen Stallkomplex, dessen Tore glücklicherweise nur mit einem Balken verschlossen waren. Es war anscheinend nicht bedacht worden, dass ungebetene Gäste diesen Platz als Nachtlager nutzen könnten. Der vertraute Geruch von Pferdefell, Stroh und Leder schlug ihr entgegen, als sie eintrat Der Mond schien durch die kleinen Fenster, sodass sie sich zumindest halbwegs zurechtfinden konnte. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion stellte sich leider heraus, dass alle Boxen belegt und die Tür zum Heuboden mit einem Schloss gesichert war. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als entweder auf dem Steinboden zu schlafen oder in einer der Boxen zu riskieren getreten zu werden.

Enttäuscht ging sie an den Pferden vorbei. Fast alle schliefen oder dösten, nur eines beobachtete sie aufmerksam und mit nach vorne gestellten Ohren. Es war ein Fuchs mit einer kleinen Blesse. Ein wunderschönes Tier.

Vorsichtig näherte Shaila sich ihm und streichelte seinen Hals. „Na du? Auch so einsam heute Nacht?" Schnaubend rieb das Pferd seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ob du mir erlaubst, diese Nacht in deiner Box zu verbringen?" Diese Frage stellte sie mehr an sich selbst als an das Pferd und trotzdem trat es, als ob es ihre Worte verstanden hätte, einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Kopf. „Soll ich das jetzt als ja auffassen?" Lächelnd schlüpfte sie durch die halbhohe Tür zu ihm hinein. Es schien frisch eingestreut zu sein. ‚Wenigstens etwas.' Sie stellte den Rucksack ganz in die Ecke und kraulte dem Pferd noch einmal dankbar die Stirn, bevor sie sich neben ihrem Rucksack zusammenrollte und auch fast augenblicklich einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht, so kam es Shaila zumindest vor, wurde sie von einem seltsamen Geräusch geweckt. Sie brauchte erst einmal einige Zeit, um sich zurecht zu finden und zu realisieren, dass sie neben einem Pferd in einem Stall in Mittelerde lag. Wieder dieses Geräusch.

Der Fuchs neben ihr wurde unruhig. Beruhigend strich Shaila ihm durch die Mähne, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und über den Rand der Tür spähte. Eine vermummte Gestalt schlich in gebückter Haltung durch die Stallgassen und kippte irgendeine Flüssigkeit auf den Boden. Entsetzt duckte Shaila sich hinter die Tür. Öl! Der Kerl wollte den Stall mitsamt den Pferden anzünden! Allerdings hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand anwesend sein konnte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Kerl mit ihr machen würde, wenn er sie entdeckte.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen Nichts geschah, doch plötzlich loderte das Feuer auf und fraß sich durch das trockene Holz. Pferde wieherten panisch auf, doch keines war in der Lage, sich von selbst zu befreien. Fast ohne nachzudenken Sprang Shaila auf, schulterte ihren Rucksack und rannte aus der Box. So schnell wie möglich hastete sie durch die Gasse und öffnete die Boxentüren. Die Tür, durch die sie herein gekommen war, brannte lichterloh. Zum Glück gab es noch eine Hintertür, doch diese war durch ein großes, eisernes Schloss verschlossen. Kurzerhand zog sie das Schwert und begann auf das Schloss einzuhacken.

Hinter ihr breitete sich das Feuer immer weiter aus und einige Deckenbalken stürzten bereits ein. Mit einem Klirren zerbrach das Schloss und die Tür ging auf. Durch den Luftzug sprang das Feuer aber auch auf sie über. Nur das ängstliche Wiehern der Pferde übertönte das unheilvolle Knistern. Der Rauch brannte unangenehm in Shailas Hals. Dennoch machte sie sich sofort daran die restlichen Türen zu öffnen. Trotz allem weigerten die Pferde sich standhaft durch die brennenden Tore in die Freiheit zu laufen.

* * *

_Sorry dass ich euch so lange warten ließ, aber jetzt ist das neue Chappi da. Hm, eine merkwürdige Wendung. Aber ihr dürft euch weiterhin fragen, was für ein Pairing es gibt. Es ist zwar Legolas/OC eingestellt, aber wer weiß... Vielleicht kommt ja noch Eomer und rettet sie :-) __Wie immer freue ich mich über Rewievs, also bitte welche da lassen, ja? Je mehr Rewiews, desto schneller gehts weiter- Kann sein dass kleine Unstimmigkeiten auftreten, ich betae gleich noch mal rüber. _

_Eure Ery_


	7. Ein Feuer in der Nacht

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

7. Ein Feuer in der Nacht

„Lauf endlich!!" Langsam wirklich verzweifelt versuchte Shaila einen Rappen dazu zu bringen, durch das brennende Tor auf die Ebene zu laufen, doch seine einzige Antwort darauf war ein unkontrolliertes Auskeilen. Im Stall wurde es immer heißer. Aus Ermangelung einer Peitsche oder eines Stockes schlug sie dem Pferd mit der flachen Seite ihres Schwertes auf den Hintern. Ein unheimliches Glühen ging von Amaruin aus, aber es wirkte. Mit einem beherzten Sprung setzte der Rappe nach draußen und die anderen Pferde folgten ihm. Gerade als sie sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen wollte, krachte einer der Türbalken herunter und versperrte ihr den Weg. Durch Feuer konnte sie kurzfristig laufen, nicht jedoch über einen brennenden Balken klettern. Etwas stupste an ihre Schulter. „Was…?" Ungläubig drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand der Fuchs und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Danke!" Schnell schwang sie sich auf seinen Rücken und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, als das Pferd laut wiehernd lospreschte und über den Balken sprang. Kühle Nachtluft schlug Shaila entgegen, als sie sich in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit von dem Stall entfernten und den anderen Pferden, die im Pulk dahin liefen näherten. Auf einmal gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und als Shaila zurück sah, konnte sie gerade noch beobachten wie das brennende Gebäude in die Luft flog. Das Feuer hatte wahrscheinlich auf alte Ölvorräte übergegriffen, die aufgrund der enormen Hitze explodiert waren.

Der Fuchs hatte jetzt die anderen eingeholt und setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe. Shaila blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in seine Mähne zu klammern und abzuwarten. Dadurch, dass sie fast schon ihr halbes Leben lang geritten war, hatte sie eindeutig einen Vorteil.

Die Pferde beschrieben eine sanfte Kurve als sie an den Fluss kamen und auch die Geschwindigkeit ließ nach. Weit hinten konnte sie die Stadt erkennen, das Feuer, das immer noch brannte, machte es einem fast unmöglich sie in der Dunkelheit zu übersehen. Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass keines der Pferde, bis auf ein wenig versengtes Fell und verkokelte Schweifhaare, ernsthaft verletzt worden war.

In der Stadt war die Hölle los. Als das Feuer von einem der Elben entdeckt worden war, war es schon zu spät. Bevor sie die Ställe auch nur erreichen konnten, explodierten sie. Während die Männer die brennenden Überreste des Stalles löschten, lehnte Legolas etwas weiter abseits an der Steinmauer und machte sich Vorwürfe. Aragorn hatte bereits versucht ihn aufzumuntern, vergeblich. Er trauerte um seinen Freund. Arod hatte ihm viele Jahre zur Seite gestanden und mit der Zeit war eine starke Bindung entstanden, die Art von Bindung, zu der nur Elben fähig waren. Alle anderen Elben standen schweigend in der Nähe des abgebrannten Stalles. Man sah es ihnen nicht an, aber auch sie verspürten großen Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Gefährten. Die Zeit, die Legolas als einer der neun Ringgefährten und abseits seines Volkes verbracht hatte, hatte ihn emotionaler gemacht als es für einen Elben die Regel war.

Ruckartig hob er auf einmal den Kopf. Ihm war, als hätte er das leise Geräusch von Hufgetrappel vernommen. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Nacht. Seine Augen verengten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben was er dort sah- in weiter Ferne trabten Pferde über das Grasland auf die Stadt zu. Wie hatten sie sich retten können?

Seine Frage wurde schon im nächsten Moment beantwortet. Auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes saß ein Mensch. Ein Elb konnte es kaum sein, so wie dieser jemand auf dem Pferd hing.

„Das Mädchen?!", entfuhr es ihm, als er endlich ihre Gestalt näher erkennen konnte. Total verdreckt und voller Ruß saß sie auf Arod, und sah so aus, als könnte sie nicht nur EIN Bad vertragen. „Arod! Teli!" Ein Wiehern seinerseits hallte durch die Nacht und ließ alle anderen aufsehen. Ungläubige Freude breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der Elben aus, die sie jedoch gut verborgen. „Malen!" „Fain!" „Gitrithron! "

Die Rufe der Elben ließen einzelne Pferde aus der Gruppe herausscheren und zu ihren Reitern traben. Arod steuerte direkt auf Legolas zu. Kurz nachdem er zitternd zum stehen kam, kippte Shaila dem Elb auch schon bewusstlos in die Arme. Vollkommen perplex hielt er das Mädchen in seinen Armen und wusste nicht wirklich wie er reagieren sollte. Haldir trat neben ihn und fragte leise: „Was ist geschehen?" „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund mitten in der Nacht im Stall war. Vielleicht hat sie dort geschlafen." „Warum sollte sie das tun? Hat sie hier keine Verwandte in der Stadt, die ihr einen Schlafplatz bieten können?" „Meinem Wissen nach erschien sie heute Morgen ohne jedwede Begleitung noch einem Pferd vor der Stadt und sie kennt auch niemanden hier. Ganz von ihrer unpassenden Anrede Eomers oder ihren Äußerungen meinem Vater gegenüber abgesehen." „Äußerungen deines Vaters gegenüber? Da wären?" Legolas Gesicht nahm einen betont unwilligen Ausdruck an, trotzdem antwortete er seinem langjährigen Freund. „Sie hat ihn als „Arschloch" bezeichnet." „Bitte?!" Halb entsetzt, halb belustigt starrte Haldir ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Und du hast nichts unternommen? Wäre es Lord Celeborn gewesen, den sie beleidigt hätte…" „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Vergessen wir es einfach." „Legolas-„ „Morgen!"

Einen letzten Blick auf Haldir werfend, setzte er Shaila zurück auf Arods Rücken und bedeutete seinem Pferd, ihm zu folgen. Schnaubend trottete er neben seinem Herrn her. „Aragorn? Es gibt einiges zu besprechen!"

Zwei Stunden später standen Legolas, Eomer, Aragorn, Elrond, sowie Gandalf in einem Zimmer des Palastes und schauten auf Shaila, die schlafend und gesäubert in einem Bett lag. Das Schwert, ihre angesengte Kleidung und ihr Rucksack lagen auf einem Tisch daneben. Die Stimmung war Merklich angespannt, denn alle warteten darauf, dass Shaila endlich erwachte. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah. Gandalf ergriff das Wort. „Ich fasse also zusammen- ihr Name ist Shaila, sie ist etwa 19 Jahre alt und die Gebräuche und Sitten in unserem Land sind ihr vollkommen fremd. Die diensthabenden Wachen berichteten, sie wäre plötzlich vor den Stadttoren aufgetaucht. Sie trägt ein Schwert elbischer Herkunft, seltsame Kleidung, und dieses…" Er deutete auf den Rucksack, „Behältnis dort. Große Macht geht von dem Schwert aus." „Die Frage ist doch", mischte Aragorn sich ein, „Wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her? Ihrer eigenen Aussage her aus dem Süden, aber dort liegt die Wüste." „Außerdem sieht sie nicht sehr, mh, durchtrainiert aus.", bemerkte Eomer wie nebenbei. „Und reiten kann sie auch nicht." Gandalf sah nachdenklich in die Runde. „Ich folgere daraus, dass wir es mit einer höheren Macht zu tun haben. Sie könnte sehr gefährlich sein, deshalb ist es auch besser, den Inhalt dieses Beutels erst einmal nicht anzurühren. Warten wir bis sie erwacht. Legolas?" „Mithrandir?" „Du wirst an ihrem Bett wachen. Falls sie aufwachen, und versuchen sollte zu fliehen, wird ein Elb sie besser aufhalten können. Haldir und Elrond haben noch andere Pflichten."

„Ich werde deiner Bitte Folge leisten.", sagte Legolas schlicht. „Gut. Es wird besser sein, wenn wir uns jetzt alle ein wenig ausruhen. Es ist ein langer Tag gewesen, der hinter uns liegt." Alle anderen nickten zustimmend und verließen nacheinander das Zimmer, bis nur noch Gandalf, Legolas und Aragorn zugegen waren. „Hannon le, Legolas. Gandalf." Aragorn nickte ihm zu. „Gute Nacht." Dann verließen auch die beiden Menschen das Zimmer, und Legolas blieb allein mit Shaila zurück. Jetzt hatte er das erste Mal die Chance, sie näher zu betrachten. Ihre Figur war zwar nicht schlank, aber durchaus annehmbar. Die Haare fielen ihr bis über die Schultern, und ihm fiel auf, dass sie offenbar rötlich eingefärbt worden waren. Neben dem recht ebenmäßigen Gesicht und den tiefen Augenringen war nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr an ihr zu erkennen. Legolas stellte sich schon auf einen langen Abend ein, als sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und ihm direkt ins Gesicht starrte.

Überrascht sah Shaila ihn an. „Was… wo bin ich hier?" Einigermaßen verwirrt setzte sie sich auf. „Beunruhigt euch nicht", meinte Legolas mit ausgesucht sanfter Stimme, um sie nicht zu verängstigen oder gar zu provozieren. Seit Gandalfs Warnung, rechnete er mit Allem. „Ihr seit in König Aragorns Palast." „Achso…" Langsam kam Shaila die Erinnerung an den Brand. „Ich bin wohl vom Pferd gekippt." „Ja.", bestätigte der Elb, gespannt darauf, was sie als nächstes tun würde, doch Shaila war im Moment viel mehr damit beschäftigt, Legolas zu betrachten. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließ sie von ihm ab, um sich umzusehen. „Wo sind meine Sachen?" „Dort auf dem Tisch." „Ah, okay. Öhm…" Sie sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie nichts als ein weißes Nachthemd trug. „Wer hat mich umgezogen?" „Einige der Dienstmädchen.", antwortete der Elb pflichtgemäß. Sie kam ihm nicht sehr gefährlich vor. „Aha…" In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Und vor allem, warum war ausgerechnet Legolas jetzt bei ihr? „Warum seid ihr hier?" „Ich wurde von Aragorn beauftragt, über euch zu wachen, bis ihr erwacht." „Angst, dass ich das Schloss in die Luft sprenge?" Shaila grinste. „Nun…"

„…

Das war ein Scherz."

Eine Weile saßen beide schweigend da. „Wie lange habt ihr vor, noch hier zu sitzen?", erkundigte sie sich auf einmal. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und sie war demnach auch noch entsprechend müde. „Ich hatte nur den Auftrag zu warten, bis ihr erwacht." „Äh… schön. Könnte ich vielleicht jetzt noch etwas weiterschlafen?" Erstaunt über ihre direkte Art, nickte er nur und erhob sich. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, hielt er noch einmal inne. „Wie… wie geht es euch?" Sie stutzte. „Es geht schon. Danke." Er nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Seufzend ließ Shaila sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Irgendetwas verbarg er vor ihr, aber das konnte ihr im Moment auch egal sein. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht glitt sie langsam ins Reich der Träume.

Ein lauter Aufschrei, direkt neben ihr, ließ sie aufschrecken. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, erfasste sie die Situation. Es war Morgen. Anscheinend hatte Aragorn in ihrem Rucksack gewühlt und geradewegs den Herr der Ringe Band herausgezogen, auf dem er selbst auf einem Pferd zu sehen war, wie er dem Betrachter entgegen ritt. Sprich den, auf dem dick und fett stand: „DER HERR DER RINGE- Die Rückkehr des Königs." Die Katastrophe war perfekt. So schnell wie nur irgend möglich riss sie dem entsetzten König das Buch und den Rucksack aus der Hand. Im nächsten Moment flog auch schon die Tür auf und Legolas und Gandalf, gefolgt von einem dutzend bewaffneter Soldaten stürmten hinein. „Aragorn! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Irritiert sah Legolas von Shaila zu Aragorn, beide sahen gleichsam entsetzt aus. „Das… war ein Bild von mir!", keuchte Aragorn schließlich. „Wie ich auf Hasufel in die Schlacht ritt! Ich trug auf diesem Bild genau dieselbe Rüstung, wie die, als wir in die letzte Schlacht gegen Mordor zogen." „Was?!" Gandalf streckte verlangend die Hand aus. „Shaila- das Buch!", sagte er in herrischem Ton.

Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem Ausweg. Sollte sie ihm einfach das Buch geben, oder sich weigern? Anscheinend hatte Gandalf einigen Respekt vor ihr, sonst hätte er ihr es längst aus der Hand gerissen. „Also… ich glaube nicht, dass ihr es euch ansehen solltet, äh…" Vorsichtig schielte sie zur Seite. Ihr Schwert lag in Reichweite. Sie musste unbedingt verhindern, dass Gandalf das Buch zu Gesicht bekam, sonst würde er sie noch für eine böse Hexe halten und sie womöglich verbrennen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so extrem, aber es war wohl besser, es gar nicht erst darauf ankommen zu lassen. „Das Buch.", sagte Gandalf noch einmal. Im Raum war es totenstill. Aus einem spontanen Entschluss heraus griff Shaila blitzschnell nach ihrem Schwert und hielt es Gandalf unter die Nase. So überzeugend wie möglich, ohne der Versuchung nachzugeben aufgrund der absurden Situation, in der sie sich befand, einfach in Lachen auszubrechen oder ihm gar eingeschüchtert das Buch zu geben, sagte sie: „Nein, das Buch bekommt ihr nicht!" Gandalf verzog keine Miene, im Gegensatz zu den Soldaten hinter ihm, die erschrocken die Luft anhielten, und schlug das Schwert mit seinem Stab zur Seite. Oder besser, er versuchte es, denn kaum berührte der Stab es, fing die Muster auf ihm an zu glühen und es sendete gleißend helles Licht aus. Der Zauberer wurde von einer unsichtbaren Druckwelle nach hinten geschleudert und nur durch Legolas beherztes Eingreifen aufgehalten, sonst wäre er bestimmt noch bis an die Zimmerwand geflogen.

Shaila starrte ihr Schwert entgeistert an. ‚So viel zum Thema „Das Schwert Illuvatars"…' „Ähm, ah… das wollte ich nicht! Ent… Entschuldigung…Aber jetzt scheint der Akku ohnehin leer zu sein." Peinlich berührt wedelte sie mit dem Schwert in der Luft herum, was jedoch nur zur Folge hatte, das alle Anwesenden, bis auf Legolas, Gandalf und Aragorn einen Schritt zurückwichen. Stöhnend rappelte Gandalf sich auf und hielt Legolas gleichzeitig davon ab, sein Schwert zu ziehen. „Baw, daro." „Mithrandir…!" „Legolas." Vorsichtig hob der Zauberer eine Hand und berührte damit sachte die Klinge. Ein leises Knistern war zu hören, sonst geschah nichts. „Seine Kraft ist verbraucht, doch sie wird wiederkehren." „Ah, ich-" „Nein Mädchen, ich weiß, dass du das nicht beabsichtigt hast. So wie du das Schwert gehalten hast.", unterbrach er Shaila. „Aragorn. Du allein musst entscheiden, was nun mit ihr geschehen soll." „Was rätst du mir?" Gandalf machte eine kleine Pause. „Lasst sie hier in Minas Tirith bleiben, bis wir näheres herausgefunden haben. Sie ist offensichtlich nicht bösartig und gehört auch nicht zum Feind. Und… Shaila…" Sie sah auf. „Ja?" „Sagt, woher kommt ihr wirklich?" Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu lügen, deshalb entschied sie sich, ihm in diesem Fall die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Aus Hannover. Liegt in Deutschland." Sehr zur Verwirrung von Gandalf. „Von Deutschland habe ich noch nie etwas gehört." „Öhm… kann sein. Es wurde ja auch erst vor ein paar hundert Jahren gegründet." Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Trotzdem sagt es mir nichts. Wie sieht es aus, in Deutschland? Sprecht ihr dort auch Westron?" Seine Augen fingen an, fasziniert zu glitzern, wie die eines Kindes, das gerade erfahren hatte, dass Weihnachten vorverlegt worden war.

„Ja, vorwiegend. In den anderen Ländern, zum Beispiel in Frankreich, unserem Nachbarland, sprechen sie aber auch noch andere Sprachen." „Beherrscht ihr sie alle?" „Oh nein!" Lachend winkte sie ab. „Ich spreche nur Deutsch- äh, Westron, Englisch und Französisch, das aber auch mehr schlecht als Recht." Ungeduldig wedelte Gandalf mit der Hand den Wachen zu, die noch immer im Zimmer standen. „Ihr könnt gehen." Und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Erzählt mir bitte alles über dieses Deutschland!"

Das Aragorn und Legolas sich übergangen fühlten, war nicht leicht zu übersehen. Beide schauten mit etwas säuerlichen Mienen auf ihren Zauberer. Während Shaila erzählte. Von Straßen, Supermärkten, Autos, Schulen und der ganzen modernen Technik. „Das klingt wie Zauberei!", sagte Legolas ungläubig, als sie von Glühbirnen berichtete, die mit elektrischem Strom liefen." „Ist es nicht. Es beruht alles auf mathematischen und physikalischen Gesetzten." „Soso..." Das Glitzern in Gandalfs Augen wurde mit jeder Minute mehr, die Shaila von der ihm so unbekannten Welt berichtete, sodass sie es für nötig befand, ihm auch die Nachteile der modernen Technik aufzuzählen. Das Abholzen der Regenwälder, die Überbevölkerung, die Ausrottung vieler Tierarten…

Legolas wurde immer bleicher.

Zu ihrer Entschuldigung brachte Shaila hervor: „Die Menschen zerstören ihre Welt, aber langsam haben sie jetzt auch bemerkt, dass man zwar Maschinen, aber nicht ihre Umwelt einfach so ersetzten kann, und tun etwas dagegen. Es ist dennoch sehr schwer. In einer von über hunderten von Städten leben zum Beispiel mehr Menschen, als allein in Gondor!" Aragorn sog die Luft ein. „Mithrandir… Das reicht fürs erste, denke ich. Und Legolas… auch wenn alles so schrecklich klingt, sollten wir uns doch vor Augen halten, dass sie kaum dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden kann, obwohl sie volljährig ist. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob alles der Wahrheit entspricht." Zu Shaila gewand fragte er: „Seid ihr schon verheiratet?" „Nein, bloß nicht!", rief sie entsetzt. „Ich bin 17!" Verwundert sah Gandalf sie an. „Ich hielt euch für 19 oder älter…" „Na danke. Ist doch auch jetzt egal." „Da habt ihr ausnahmsweise Recht. Ich schicke euch ein Dienstmädchen vorbei, die euch Kleidung bringt und euch beim Ankleiden hilft." Mit diesen Worten trat Aragorn, Gandalf hinter sich herziehend, aus der Tür und verwand im Gang. Nur Legolas stand noch unschlüssig im Zimmer.

„Ist eure Welt wirklich so grausam?", fragte er auf einmal. In seiner Stimme war keine Abscheu zu erkennen, höchstens ein leichtes Zittern. „Sie kann auch sehr schön sein…", sagte Shaila langsam. „Aber ich persönlich bevorzuge die weiten Wälder und Grasebenen, von denen es bei uns leider fast keine mehr gibt." Nachdenklich schaute Legolas aus dem Fenster. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt, wo sie wirklich in Mittelerde war, fiel ihr der Unterschied sofort ins Auge. Hier lag kein Müll auf der riesigen Wiese vor Minas Tirith. Hier waren die Flüsse so klar, dass man aus ihnen trinken konnte, hier gab es noch unberührte Natur. Ganz anders, als alles, was sie kannte. Schon nach dem ersten Tag, so musste sie jetzt feststellen, hatte sie sich in Mittelerde verliebt. Tief seufzend blickte sie ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, von dem aus sie eine gute Sicht auf das Land vor Minas Tirith hatte. Goldene Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und ließen Berge sowie die Ebene, auf der jetzt die Pferde weideten, wunderschön aussehen. Langsam vertrieb sie auch den Nebel, der sich über Nacht auf das Land gelegt hatte.

„Ich habe Mitleid mit euch.", sagte Legolas leise, sah sie einmal kurz mit traurigen Augen an, und ging schließlich auch. Zurück blieb Shaila, allein auf ihrem Bett sitzend. Der ehrlich traurige Blick seinerseits hatte sie sehr berührt. Elben waren sehr mit der Natur verbunden, das wusste sie aus Tolkiens Werken, aber noch nie hatte sie diese Verbundenheit selbst erlebt. Es war ihr fast so vorgekommen als hätte Legolas in diesem einen Moment selbst das Leid der Bäume aus ihrer Zeit empfunden, die es selber nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnten.

* * *

_Kommt ein Chappi, geflogen... na, war ich schnell? ;-)_

_Ich habe wirklich einen Hang dazu, während eines Kapitels von der einen Stimmung in die andere zu wechseln. Und ja, ich werde auch gerne sentimental. Mit Legolas werde ich es übrigens noch langsam angehen lassen, aber die Romanze kommt bestimmt. Wow, das Kapitel hier ist das längste überhaupt! Über 3000 Wörter! Ich staune über mich selbst..._

_-seuuufz- _

_Ihr da draußen...? Das Kennzeichen eines guten Schreibers ist doch eigentlich, dass er es schafft, vor den Augen der Anderen während des Lesens Bilder entstehen zu lassen. Ob mir das hier gelungen ist...? Bitte rewievt!_

_PS: Locke? Was meinst du mit "aus dem RAhmen fallen"? xD_

_Eryna_


	8. Vater und Sohn

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

8. Vater und Sohn

„Nein! Ich werde nicht in einer Woche mit dir in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren, Vater!" Legolas Augen blitzten. „Oh doch, mein Sohn, das wirst du.", erwiderte dieser bedrohlich ruhig. Erschrocken sprang Shaila zurück hinter den Vorhang. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück mit Aragorn, Gimli, den Hobbits, Gandalf, Legolas und den anderen Elben(Gloin und die restlichen Zwerge waren vorzeitig abgereist), war sie zunächst neu eingekleidet worden. Jetzt trug sie ein neues, grünes Kleid, das am Rücken aufwendig geschnürt war, und war auf dem Weg zu Aragorn. Nur hatte sie sich leider unterwegs verlaufen und war jetzt in genau dem Flügel gelandet, wo die Elben einquartiert worden waren. Somit wurde sie unfreiwillig Zeuge, von dem Wortgefecht, dass sich Legolas und Thranduil leisteten. Aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden, drückte sie sich weiter in die Kleine Nische und spähte zu den Beiden, die nur knapp drei Meter von ihr entfernt waren, sie aber noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Einem Elben sollte das schon zu denken geben.

„Du hast kein Recht über MEIN Leben zu bestimmen.", sagte Legolas, nun wirklich wütend. „So? Ich bin dein Vater und solange du der Thronerbe bist, wirst du meinen Bitten Folge leisten! Und komme in deiner Naivität nicht auf die Idee, das Erbe von dir zu weisen. Es ist deine Pflicht." Thranduils Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während des ganzen Gespräches nicht verändert, selbst seine Augen waren kalt und reserviert geblieben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Legolas, der schon längst seine Beherrschung verloren hatte und ihn wutentbrannt anstarrte. „Du sagst es selbst, DU bist der König, nicht ich. Der Düsterwald braucht mich nicht, solange du dich nicht entschlossen hast gen Westen zu segeln!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das würdest du nicht tun!!" Irrte sie sich, oder konnte Shaila für einen Augenblick einen Anflug von Trauer in Thranduils Blick erkennen? Als sie noch einmal zu ihm sah, hatten sie wieder denselben distanzierten Ausdruck wie zuvor.

„Was verleitet dich du dieser Annahme? Für uns alle kommt die Zeit, auch wenn sie für mich noch weit entfernt ist, wie du erkannt hast." „Mutter ging bereits, und-" „SEI STILL!" Erschrocken zuckte Shaila hinter ihrem Vorhang zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendetwas hinderte sie daran zu denken, dass Thranduil seinen Sohn hasste, seiner harschen Worte zum Trotz. Was Legolas selbst anging, war sie sich nicht so sicher.

„Um Elmaré geht es nicht!" „Du hast Mutter nie geliebt! Deshalb hast du sie zu den grauen Anfurten reisen lassen!! Es war dir egal, was mit ihr geschieht!!!" Ein lautes Klatschen hallte durch den Raum, und Legolas hielt sich fassungslos die Wange. Sie hatten schon oft gestritten, doch noch nie hatte sein Vater auch nur versucht, Hand an ihn zu legen. „Wage es nie wieder, meine Liebe zu deiner Mutter in Frage zu stellen!" Thranduil drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. ‚Autsch…'

Als hätte Legolas ihre Gedanken gehört, wandte er sich auf einmal in ihre Richtung und sagte scharf, die Hand immer noch an seiner Wange: „Wer ist da?!" Zitternd trat Shaila dahinter hervor und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. „Ich hatte mich verlaufen, und da bin ich aus Versehen hierher geraten…" „Schon gut.", schnitt er ihr müde das Wort ab. „Es war nichts von Bedeutung." „Aber… es sah nicht so aus, als wäre es „Nichts" gewesen." Vorsichtig trat sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Geht. Es-" „Ja, es war nichts, ich weiß. Eure Wange sieht aber ganz anders aus." Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, war sie zu ihm getreten, und strich ihm vorsichtig über die gerötete Haut. Er hatte fast eine magische Anziehungskraft auf sie. Verwundert sah Legolas auf sie herunter. Obwohl Shaila für ein Mädchen recht groß war, überragte er sie um fast 20cm.

‚Moment mal… was tue ich da?' Wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ sie von ihm ab. „Ich… äh… ich wollte nur sagen, dass ihr es euch nicht so sehr zu Herzen nehmen solltet, was euer Vater sagte. Er liebt euch bestimmt." „Daran zweifle ich.", sagte er leise. „Vielleicht kann er es nur nicht zeigen." „Glaubt ihr das wirklich?" Er gab sich keine Mühe, den spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Also… ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie zu. „Er hat mir nie einen Anlass dazu gegeben, an meine Wertschätzung seinerseits zu glauben." „Äh…ahja. Ich geh dann mal…" So schnell wie möglich machte sie, dass sie aus dem Raum herauskam. Warum hatte sie ihn auch anfassen müssen! Seine Haut war sehr weich gewesen… und dann erst diese Augen… ‚Nein, Shaila, denk nicht mal dran, er ist nicht real, sondern nur eine Romanfigur! Außerdem glaubst du doch nicht im ernst, dass er dich mit dieser Figur attraktiv findet! Ich sag nur eins, Schokolade und Cellulite.' …

Warum konnte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf nicht einfach Ruhe geben?!

Seufzend folgte sie dem Flur zu Aragorns Räumen. ‚Ich will keine von diesen Mädchen sein, die sich mit Legolas Verlobter um ihn streiten müssen… ich will nach Hause!'

Die Unterhaltung mit Aragorn verlief besser als sie gedacht hätte. Sie würde hier in Minas Tirith bleiben können, bis ein Weg für die Rückkehr in ihre Welt gefunden worden war, und Elrond zeigte sich nicht abgeneigt, sie vielleicht mit nach Bruchtal zu nehmen. Sie bereits hatten mehrere Boten dorthin entsandt, um die besten Schwertschmiede herzubeordern um herauszufinden, welch mächtige Magie das Schwert beherbergte. Shaila war nicht wohl dabei, es aus der Hand zu geben, wusste aber, dass dies vielleicht der einzige Weg für sie war, nach Hause zurückzukehren. „Wir vermuten, dass es eines der als verschollen gegoltenen Schwerter Eromirs ist.", erklärte Elrond ihr. „Es könnte sein, dass es gefährlich ist. Könnt ihr mir sagen, woher ihr es habt?" „Naja… eine Verkäuferin gab es mir und sagte, es würde mir ein Licht sein, das mich leiten würde, oder irgend etwas in der Art. Und sie nannte es Amaruin." „Amaruin?" Elrond sog zischend die Luft ein, und sah für einen Moment wirklich geschockt aus. „Das kann nicht sein, Amaruin ist eine Legende!", warf Gandalf ein. „Das hier ist niemals das Schwert Illuvatars!" „So hat die Frau es auch genannt.", meinte Shaila. Nachdenklich strich Elrond über die schimmernde Klinge. „Ist dir die Geschichte bekannt?" „Nein…?"

„Vor tausenden von Jahren, so heißt es, erschuf Illuvatar ein Schwert, das über Gut und Böse wachen sollte, und gab es den Elben. Es besaß eine unglaubliche Macht. Die Menschen erfuhren davon. Sie waren gierig, und überfielen den Elben, der es in Gewahrsam hatte. Mehrere Jahre vergingen, in denen es zu den Zwecken der Menschen missbraucht wurde. Irgendwann, konnte Illuvatar nicht mehr mit ansehen, was die Menschen taten, und legte ein magisches Sigel auf das Schwert, sodass es seine Kraft nur bedingt freisetzen konnte, und gab es wieder in die Obhut der Elben, die es viele Jahrhunderte lang beschützten." Er hielt inne.

„Aber die Menschen versuchten immer wieder, seine sagenhafte Macht zu erlangen. Deshalb beschloss Illuvatar die Kraft des Schwertes zu bannen, auf das sie erst wieder freigesetzt werden könne, wenn jemand es berühre, der es nicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen will. Dazu setzte er drei Bedingungen fest, die erfüllt sein mussten, damit das Schwert aktiviert werden konnte.

Die erste, dass sein Träger reinen Herzens war.

Die zweite, dass er es von einer der Hüterinnen übergeben bekam.

Und die dritte, dass er die Gnade der Valar erhalten hatte."

„Hüter? Was meint ihr mit Hüter?" Neugierig sah Shaila den Zauberer an. „Wir wissen nur, dass das Schwert von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden sollte. Die Aufgabe, das Schwert und sein Geheimnis zu wahren, konnten nur weibliche Nachkommen übernehmen. Sie wurden die Hüterrinnen genannt." „Achso… dann war diese Frau also eine Hüterin. Und die anderen zwei Punkte? Was meint ihr mit dem Segen der Valar? Und was soll das bedeuten, reinen Herzens?" „Beruhigt euch." Schmunzelnd sah Elrond sie an. „Ich habe nur den Wortlaut einer alten Schrift wiedergegeben. Sie und eine Kopie von ihr befinden sich in Bruchtals Archiven. Erestor wurde angewiesen, sie herzubringen. „Äh… okay… Eine Frage… diese Bedingungen benötigt es doch nur, um es zu aktivieren, danach kann es von jeder X- Beliebigen Person getragen werden, oder?" „Im Grunde genommen ja.", antwortete Gandalf. „Aber lasst uns das Gespräch auf morgen verschieben." „Okay."

Anschließend begaben sie sich zum Mittagessen. Legolas ignorierte seinen Vater vollständig, und auch andersherum war es nicht anders. Seine Wange war noch immer leicht gerötet. Besorgt sah Shaila zu den beiden. Im Moment unterhielt sich Gimli gerade mit ihm, doch sie konnte spüren, dass die Ereignisse des Vormittags noch auf Legolas lasteten. Schon immer hatte sie die Fähigkeit gehabt, die Emotionen von anderen Menschen wahrzunehmen, auch wenn sie noch so gut verborgen wurden. Bei den Elben wurde es zwar wesentlich schwieriger, weil diese sich sehr viel mehr unter Kontrolle hatten als Menschen, dennoch blieb es für sie nicht unbemerkt. ‚Die Einzige Person, aus der ich wirklich nicht schlau werde, ist Thranduil.', dachte sie resigniert, und schob einen weiteren Bissen Kartoffel in ihren Mund. ‚Seine Maske ist perfekt. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, selbst ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Ein Schwachpunkt ist anscheinend Elmaré. Aber… Hey, was erwarte ich eigentlich? Dass der König der Elben mir sein Herz ausschüttet oder was?'

Nach dem Essen ließ sie sich Zeit und unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit Gimli. Nach anfänglichen Differenzen hatten sie Freundschaft geschlossen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie erst als eine der Letzten den Saal verließ. Gerade, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen wollte, ließen Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Saales sie inne halten. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag wich sie hinter eine Säule aus, um nicht von Legolas oder Thranduil bemerkt zu werden, die gerade herausstürmten.

„…-ten!" „Legolas, ich nehme an, du weißt davon, dass die Orks trotz Saurons Sturz immer mehr werden, und den Eryn Lasgalen bedrohen? Wo bleibt dein Pflichtbewusstsein?" Hektisch sah Shaila sich um. Spätestens wenn sie an ihr vorbeikamen und nur zufällig zur Seite schauten, würden sie sie sehen. Es gab nichts anderes, hinter dem sie sich hätte verstecken konnte, also hoffte sie nur noch, das der offensichtlich nochmalige Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht wieder eskalierte. Ihr grünes Kleid war ja auch nicht gerade unauffällig.

„Hör auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu wollen.", gab Legolas gereizt zurück. „Es freut mich zu hören, wie sehr du dich für dein Land interessierst." Der Sarkasmus in Thranduils Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Mein Leben Lang hältst du mir deswegen schon Vorhaltungen! Glaubst du nicht, ich weiß mittlerweile, dass du mich und mein Leben, so wie es ist, nicht akzeptierst? Dass ich mit einem Zwerg befreundet bin?!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Du solltest deine Prioritäten überdenken.", sagte sein Vater nur. „Damit ich so verbittert werde wie du?!" „Nein, Legolas! Lerne endlich einmal Verantwortungsbewusstsein! Du benimmst dich nicht deinem Stand gemäß. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du irgendwann einmal gar mit einer Menschenfrau anbändelst." „Ich bitte dich! Und selbst wenn es eines Tages so sein würde, du könntest es mir nicht verbieten." „Es gibt Mittel und Wege.", sagte Thranduil nur.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach mein Leben leben lassen, ohne dass du mir hineinredest?! Selbst meine Entscheidung, dem Ringträger zu folgen, hast du in Frage gestellt. Hältst du mich wirklich für einen so schlechten Sohn?!"

„Es war leichtsinnig. Du hättest sterben können." „Das wäre dir doch nur Recht gewesen! Oder nein." Er lachte freudlos auf. „Dann wäre schließlich niemand mehr da, der dir auf den Thron folgen könnte, und du wärst zu der Schmach verdammt, deine Trauer über meinen Tod zu heucheln." „Schweig. Aber du hast Recht. Für mich als deinen Vater bist du wirklich eine herbe Enttäuschung." Er bog in einen Seitengang ab und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Bebend versuchte Legolas, den Drang gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen, zu unterdrücken. Shaila, die nur wenige Meter entfernt stand, starrte ihn an, und trat hinter der Säule hervor. So aufgebracht hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. „Legolas?" Ruckartig hob er den Kopf. Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er leicht. „Es ist wohl zur Gewohnheit geworden, dir nach einem Streit mit meinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen." „Öhm… ja… also…" „Hättet ihr Lust zu einem Ausritt?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Wa- …?" „Ein Ausritt. Man sitzt auf Pferden und…" „Ich weiß was ein Ausritt ist!" Ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer roten Tomate angenommen. ‚Er muss mich ja für völlig bescheuert halten!'

„Ja, Lust schon, aber ich fürchte, ich habe kein Pferd." „Aragorn wird euch gewiss eines leihen." Auffordernd hielt er ihr ihre Hand hin und Shaila ergriff sie zögernd. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was sich hier gerade abspielte. Legolas hatte sie auf einen Ausritt eingeladen. Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Das musste sie jetzt erst einmal verdauen.

Während sie zum Stadtrand gingen, schwiegen sie. Er hatte nachdem sie ins Freie getreten waren ihre Hand losgelassen, was sie schon fast schade fand. Vor der provisorisch aufgebauten Sattelkammer trafen sie auf Eomer, der gerade sein Pferd sattelte. Lachend begrüßte er sie und den Elben. „Wohin des Weges?" „Wir dachten, ein klein wenig Bewegung könnte den Pferden nicht schaden.", erwiderte Legolas freundlich. „So? Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich euch begleitete?" „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht." Shaila verspürte einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, ein Mal mit Legolas alleine zu sein… ‚Halt, Stopp! Das denke ich nicht wirklich, oder?' Er rief gerade Arod herbei, der auf der Wiese weidete und freudig den Kopf hob, als er die Stimme seines Herren vernahm. „Shaila? Wärt ihr damit einverstanden, wenn ich euch Hazel rufe? Sie ist zwar etwas temperamentvoll und eigenwillig, aber im Moment " „Geht klar."

„Was?" „In Ordnung." Einige Minuten später trabte auch schon eine hübsche braune Stute auf die Beiden zu. „Ich nehme an, ihr benötigt Zaumzeug und einen Sattel?" „Das wäre vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste…" Der Gedanke, ohne Sattel und Zügel reiten zu müssen, beunruhigte sie doch, da sie das Pferd noch nicht einmal kannte. So beiläufig wie irgend möglich fragte Eomer: „Könnt ihr überhaupt reiten?" Den Kopf schief gelegt schielte Shaila zu ihm herüber. „Was denkt ihr? Natürlich!" „Oh, verzeiht die Anmaßung." Sichtlich peinlich berührt fuhr er fort, seinen Schimmel zu zäumen. „Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich nicht reiten könnte?", fragte sie neugierig nach. „Ihr seht nicht danach aus." Verblüfft über diese Antwort schaute sie an sich hinunter. Nachdem Legolas sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausreiten wollte, hatten sie noch einen Abstecher zu ihrem Zimmer gemacht, damit Shaila ihre alten Sachen anziehen konnte, die gewaschen und teilweise auch geflickt worden waren. Im Kleid zu reiten, stellte sie sich nicht besonders angenehm vor.

Schließlich waren sie fertig und auch Shaila saß im Sattel. Ihr Pferd hatte sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen, trotz Hazels Sturheit. Irgendwie war sie doch genauso.

In gemäßigtem Galopp ritten sie über die Wiese. Shaila staunte nicht schlecht darüber, wie leicht Legolas sich so ohne Sattel auf seinem Pferd hielt. Es sah so aus, als würde er nie etwas anderes machen. Am Waldrand parierten sie ihre Pferde durch und ritten im Schritttempo nebeneinander her. Legolas und Eomer unterhielten sich über die rohansche Pferdezucht und gaben Shaila damit die Gelegenheit, ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. ‚Jetzt bin ich also hier… Es kommt mir alles so natürlich vor, als wäre es völlig normal, sich auf einmal in Mittelerde zu befinden… Und doch erschreckt es mich immer wieder.' Genießerisch sog sie den Duft nach Moos, Kräutern und nassen Blättern ein. ‚Wenigstens muss man hier nicht damit rechnen, hinter dem nächsten Baumstamm ein kaputtes Fahrrad liegen zu sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten gabelte sich der Waldweg und Legolas ließ Arod mit einer kaum sichtbaren Geste anhalten. „Ich schlage vor, den linken zu wählen und am Waldrand entlang zu reiten." „Was befindet sich denn am anderen?", erkundigte Shaila sich. „Er führt zum Sternensee.", gab Legolas bereitwillig Auskunft und wandte ihr sein schönes Gesicht zu. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einen tieeefen Seufzer von sich zu geben. „Er ist eigentlich sich, es besteht aber die Gefahr, dass wir auf Orks treffen." „So nah an Minas Tirith?" „Ja. Früher haben sie sich nicht an die Städte herangewagt, doch jetzt…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. „Können wir nicht trotzdem einmal daran vorbeireiten? Unsere Pferde sind im Ernstfall viel schneller als die Orks." Jedenfalls wenn sie den Filmen glauben schenken konnte. ‚Shaila, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, das ein neues Sandförmchen haben will! Kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten und ihm Recht geben?!', schalt sie sich innerlich. Nachdenklich sah Legolas zu Eomer. „Was meint ihr?" „Wagen wir es." Und so schlugen sie den rechten Weg ein.

Hätte Shaila gewusst, welche fatalen Folgen es haben würde, den rechten zu wählen, wäre sie auf der Stelle umgekehrt.

* * *

_Ich hoffe mal, der Cliffi ist nicht so schlimm. Ist auch nur ein kleiner :-) Ich freue mich aber, euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass es jetzt richtig los geht -evilgins-. Shaila wird schon bald merken, dass nicht alle Seiten von Mittelerde so schön sind. Thranduil war irgendwie fies in diesem Kapitel... Ob er sich ändern wird? Das nächste Chappi heißt "Verräterin?!". _

_Ihr dürft alle mal raten, was passiert -g- Nochmal vielen Dank für die Rewievs!! Ich bemühe mich, regelmäßig alle fünf Tage zu posten... -schwitz- Ob ich bald die 20.000Words Grenze passiere? Mh... Weiteres nächstes Mal._

_Eure Eryna_

_PS: Nicht zu fassen... bin ich die einzige, die keinen Disclaimer unter ihre Story pappt? Hey, wir sind hier auf das sagt doch schon alles. Ich glaube sowieso, dass die Meisten den nur schreiben, weils dann besser aussieht -gespielt böseguck-_

_Das neue Kapitel von Verlorene Seelen ist auch schon fertig. Nach einer kurzen Überarbeitung werd ichs onstellen..._


	9. Verräterin!

_Jeder Schritt den du tust…_

9. Verräterin?!

Der Weg verlief in mehreren sanften Kurven durch den Wald. Etwas weiter entfernt konnte Shaila durch die Baumstämme schon das Glitzern des sich im Wasser brechenden Lichtes erkennen. Freudig setzte sie sich im Sattel auf. Nach einer letzten Biegung lag der See vor ihnen, so klar, dass man sogar die Fische sehen konnte, die sich unter dessen Oberfläche tummelten. „Dies ist der Sternensee.", erklärte Legolas überflüssigerweise. Sie nickte. Eomer hatte sein Pferd nah an das Ufer herantreten lassen, und schaute nun gedankenverloren auf das Wasser. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. „Es heißt, der See sei aus den Tränen der Elben entstanden, die um die ihren Trauerten.", sagte Legolas unvermittelt. „In der Schlacht des zweiten Zeitalters, in der auch mein Großvater in Mandos Hallen einkehrte, war zu viel Blut vergossen worden."

Nachdenklich sah Shaila in die Ferne und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Die Eldar… das Volk der Sterne… Daher der Name…?" Nur nicht leise genug, damit es auch Legolas entgangen wäre. „Woher wisst ihr das? Ich dachte, ihr seid des Sindarins nicht mächtig?" „Äh… das habe ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt!", winkte sie ab. „Wenn ihr meint." Es klang nicht gerade überzeugt. Nach einigen Augenblicken fragte sie neugierig: „Was hat es mit dem See auf sich? Wenn er aus den Tränen der Elben entstanden sein soll, hat er doch bestimmt irgendwelche Kräfte, oder?" „Wenn die Nacht klar ist, und keine Wolken das Firmament verdecken, soll dem, der hineinblickt, sein Glück gezeigt werden." „Sein Glück?" „Die Magie, die in ihm weilte, ist schon lange erloschen. Menschen haben ihn entweiht." Verständnislos sah Shaila ihn an. „Was meint ihr mit „entweiht"?" „Sie betteten an seinem Grund ihre Könige zur letzten Ruhe.", war die knappe Antwort. „Oh…" ‚Hey, ihr habt Boromir auch einfach in den Fluss geworfen! Echt mal!'

„Wir sollten umkehren.", meinte Eomer plötzlich, und wendete sein Pferd. „Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, fast unbewaffnet durch einen Wald voller Orks zu reiten. Zustimmend wollte es Legolas ihm gerade gleichtun, als plötzlich das Surren eines Pfeils die Stille zerriss.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bohrte sich ebendieser Pfeil in den Hals von Eomers Pferd, das daraufhin röchelnd unter ihm zusammenbrach. „Was…?!" „Orks.", rief Legolas nur und hatte bereits seine Dolche gezogen. Stumm verfluchte er sich, auf seinen Bogen und die Pfeile verzichtet zu haben, als bereits etwa 20 Orks mit gespannten Schusswaffen aus dem Wald auf sie zutraten. Shaila saß mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf Hazel, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Soso", grollte der größte und hässlichste der Orks unter heftiger Speichelabsonderung, „ein guter Fang. Und auch noch so ein junges und saftiges Menschenweib, nicht zu verachten. Packt sie!" Gerade als einer von ihnen Shaila gewaltsam vom Pferd ziehen wollte, kam wieder Leben in das Mädchen, und sie ließ Hazel unter zur Hilfenahme ihrer Schenkel zur Seite weichen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht bemängelte sie: „So, und das ist also der Dank dafür, dass diese Versager hierhergelockt habe?" Ungläubig hielt der Elb damit inne, sich gegen seine Peiniger zur wehr zu setzten und starrte sie an. Diese Gelegenheit nutzten die Orks und verdrehten ihm die Arme auf dem Rücken, sodass er bei dem Versuch sich ihnen zu entziehen vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte. Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen verwandelte sich in Erkenntnis und schließlich in unbändigen Hass. „Hmm…", machte der Anführer und zog die runzelige Stirn in Furchen. „Mitnehmen. In einem Stück.", bellte er seine Untergebenen an. So setzte sich die Prozession in Bewegung. Voran trampelten ihr Anführer und fünf weitere Orks eine Schneise durch das Gestrüpp. Dahinter folgten jene, die Legolas und Eomer in ihrer Gewalt hatten, ihnen hinterher ritt Shaila. Flankiert wurde sie von vier Orks, von denen einer Arod an einem Strick hinter sich herzerrte. Die Nachhut bildeten noch einmal neun. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Gestalt hinter einem der Baumstämme, die alles mit angesehen und sich nun leise fortbewegte.

„WAS???" Außer sich vor Wut starrte Thranduil der Boten an und machte abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt. Die Türen zum Thronsaal warf er mit solcher Kraft auf, sodass sie krachend gegen die Wand prallten. Überrascht sah Aragorn von seinen Berichten auf. „WO ist dieser verdammte Zauberer, der meinen Sohn dazu brachte, diesem MENSCHENBALG zu vertrauen?? Bringt ihn mir und ich schwöre bei Eru, dass er die nächste Nacht nicht mehr erleben wird!!!"

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Aragorn, über den Ausbruch des sonst so beherrschten Königs erschüttert. Hinter dem Elbenkönig betrat der Bote, ein hochgewachsener Elb mit braunen Haaren, den Raum. „Verzeiht Herr, aber ich denke, dass König Elessar noch nicht von den neuesten Geschehnissen unterrichtet wurde. „Dann klärt ihn auf!", befahl Thranduil. Arwen, welche die Ganze Zeit neben ihrem Mann gestanden hatte, griff nach dessen Hand, wahrend der Braunhaarige Aragorn in knappen Sätzen aufklärte. Als er geendet hatte, stand Aragorn auf und rief den Wachen zu: „Schickt nach Gandalf!!"

Verbissen starrte Shaila auf die hin und herwippende Mähne ihres Pferdes. Legolas blick hatte sie tief getroffen. Im Nachhinein wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie den Mut dazu hatte aufbringen können, die Orks einfach zu belügen und ihnen vorzuspielen, sie wäre mit Absicht hierher geritten. Jedenfalls dankte sie jetzt ihren Eltern, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, in den Sommerferien ein Praktikum in einer Schauspielschule zu machen. Sie seufzte lautlos und dachte an Eomers Pferd, das nun elendig verenden würde. Es war so unrealistisch… Vor wenigen Minuten noch war sie, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen, mit Legolas und Eomer ausgeritten, und jetzt das. Immerhin war sie in einem gewissen Maße an der Misere Schuld. Hätte sie nicht den See sehen wollen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihre Laune noch weiter sinken. Was sie sich die ganze Zeit schon fragte, war, warum Hazel und Arod so ruhig geblieben waren. Nun, es waren immerhin Pferde, Fluchttiere, auch wenn sie so etwas vielleicht aus früheren Schlachten schon gewöhnt waren. Woher hatten die Tiere im Gegendsatz zu ihr die Gewissheit, dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde? Wieder überkam sie der Drang, Hazel einfach die Absätze in die Seiten zu stoßen, auf der Stelle umzukehren und zu flüchten. Leider wusste sie, dass die Pfeile der Orks schneller sein würden als ihr Pferd. Und sie konnte Legolas und Eomer nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Vor ihr unterhielten sich die Orks grunzend auf einer für sie unbekannten Sprache, Orkisch, wie Shaila vermutete. Düster dachte sie: ‚Wahrscheinlich diskutieren sie gerade darüber, ob sie uns lieber kochen oder am Spieß braten wollen…' Den Rest des Marsches verbrachte sie damit, sich noch weitere Horrorszenarien auszumalen. In einer anderen Lage hätte sie die Situation wahrscheinlich witzig gefunden, zum Beispiel zu Hause vor dem Fernseher. Doch so, wo sie selber mitten drin steckte?

Nach einigen Minuten befahl der Anführer der Orks ihnen anzuhalten. Bevor Shaila sich noch weitere Gedanken über den Grund ihrer plötzlichen Rast machen konnte, begannen vor ihr einige Orks den Boden frei zu scharren. Zum Vorschein kam eine hölzerne Falltür. Kerker, das waren eindeutig Kerker, schlussfolgerte sie aufgrund den steinernen Wänden und den Fackeln. Schon wurde sie unsanft vom Pferd gezerrt und die Stufen hinab geschubst. Die Luft roch muffig und verbraucht. Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf und konnte erkennen, wie Arod und Hazel an zwei Bäume gebunden wurden. Erneut wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie dies einfach so über sich ergehen ließen. Vielleicht waren sie einfach nur sehr intelligente Pferde… die Orks waren schließlich auch menschlicher, als sie eigentlich hätten sein sollten. Sie kamen an mehreren eisenbeschlagenen Türen vorbei, bis der Anführer schlussendlich anhielt. „Vorgehen.", grunzte er sie an. Bemüht, sich ihre Angst nicht ansehen zu lassen, trat Shaila einige Schritte vor und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Der Raum dahinter war groß, doch ohne Fenster. In der Mitte stand eine Art Thron, um den mehrere mottenzerfressene Stoffbahnen drapiert waren. Darauf saß ein Wesen, dass, wie Shaila fand, aussah wie eine missglückte Kreuzung zwischen einem Warg und einem Menschen. Das Maul war gespickt von vielen scharfen Zähnen und sonderte einen unangenehmen Geruch ab. Das, was früher wahrscheinlich mal ein Gesicht gewesen war, wurde von zotteligen weißen Haaren umrahmt. Gekleidet war „es" mit einer grauen, zerschlissenen Robe, deren Kragen aus feinstem Samt bestand, und auf dem abgewetzten Stoff seltsam lächerlich wirkte. „Wer bist du?", fragte Shaila mit schneidender Stimme und hoffte, dass er ihr Zittern nicht wahrnehmen würde. Anscheinend tat er das auch nicht, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, und er krächzte: „Einst nannte man mich Saruman, den Weißen."

Shailas Augen weiteten sich ungewollt. Hinter sich hörte sie Eomers ungläubiges Schnauben. „Wie kann das sein, ich dachte du fielst den Enten zum Opfer?!" Es kostete sie einiges an Willenskraft, ausgerechnet IHN zu duzen. „Mein Körper wurde zerfetzt, nicht jedoch mein Geist. Und jetzt besitze ich eine neue Hülle." ‚Man sieht's…Urk!' Trübe, gelbe Augen blickten sie an. „Endlich werde ich nun in der Lage sein, die Herrschaft über ganz Mittelerde an mich zu reißen!" Ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen gab Shaila zurück: „Und ich wäre dazu bereit, euch zur Seite zu stehen. Gegen eine entsprechende Entlohnung natürlich." Innerlich lobte sie sich schon einmal für den spontanen Einfall. Wenn sie „in Sarumans Diensten stehen" würde, könnte es bestimmt möglich sein, Legolas und Eomer zu befreien. „Was gibt mir einen ausreichenden Grund, dir zu vertrauen?", zischte der ehemalige Zauberer. „Ich habe bereits meine Loyalität unter Beweis gestellt, indem ich dir den düsterwäldtschen Prinzen und den Pferdeherren des Hügellandes gebracht habe. Thranduil wird wanken, wenn er erfährt, wer seinen Sohn in der Gewalt hat. Rohans Volk ist dir ohne seinen König hilflos ausgeliefert. Es wird nicht mehr viel brauchen, auch den Elbenkönig hierherzulocken. Zudem…" So elegant wie möglich zog sie ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Hosentasche, von dem sie gar nicht mehr wusste, aus welchem Grund sie es eingesteckt hatte. „Bin ich in der Lage alles und jeden in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und wäre somit eine starke Verbündete." Sie drückte auf den Auslöser und eine kleine Flamme loderte auf. Die Orks hinter ihr wichen vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Sichtlich zufrieden hob Saruman die Hand. „Du scheinst vernünftiger zu sein, als ich gedacht habe.", meinte er, und lachte rauh. Zu den Orks sagte er: „Werft den Elben und den Menschen in die Zellen neben den Vorratskammern und kümmert euch um sie." Ein sadistisches Lächeln begleitete den letzten Teil seines Befehls. Ohne viele Worte zogen sich dir Orks zurück. Saruman… Sauron hatte seine Seele zu lange vergiftet. In dieser Gestalt und ohne seine Diener, den Orks, war er nichts weiter als ein widerliches, aber bezwingbares Ungetüm.

Shaila drehte sich nicht um. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal den Hass in Legolas Augen sehen, und wissen, dass er ihr galt.

Saruman erhob seine Stimme erneut: „Ich schlage vor, wir wenden uns dem geschäftlichen zu.", was Shaila mit einem ebenso charmanten wie falschen Lächeln quittierte.

Kraftlos ließ Legolas seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so durch seinen Kopf. Warum? Warum hatte er nicht früher erkannt, dass sie eine Verräterin war? Wieso hatte er sich durch ihre vorgetäuschte, naive Art irren lassen? Sie war die ganze Zeit über ein Spitzel gewesen… Die bittere Wahrheit schob sich in den Vordergrund. Saruman. Er hatte die Orks, und nun auch Shaila an seiner Seite. Und sie war auch noch die Trägerin Amaruins, Illuvatars himmlischen Schwertes. Nun machten auch die wenigen Dinge, die er über sie wusste einen Sinn. Sie kam aus dem Süden. Dort lag nur die Wüste Haradwaith. Demnach musste sie eine der Assasinen sein, die für Geld töteten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie wollte er es nicht so recht glauben. Auch wenn alles für diese „Theorie" stand, zweifelte er daran, dass sie wirklich eine eiskalte Mörderin war. Dafür hatte er zu viel Gefühl in ihren Augen gesehen. Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr ihm. Er hatte sogar etwas wie Zuneigung für sie empfunden! Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Eomer. Die Orks hatten sie beide nach wenigen Tritten sich selbst überlassen, was ihn wunderte. Angekettet an die Wand mussten er und Rohans König nun auf das Urteil warten, dass Saruman über sie fällen würde. Er hasste es, so machtlos zu sein, und auch noch in dieser entwürdigenden Position gefesselt zu sein. Doch unangebrachter Stolz würde ihm in dieser Situation nicht weiterhelfen, soviel wusste er. Ohne Waffe hatte er keine Chance. „Mein Freund… plagt euch nicht mit Vorwürfen.", kam es auf einmal leise von Eomer. Überrascht sah Legolas zu ihm. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Eomers Mundwinkel. „Es ist nicht eure Schuld." „Doch.", erwiderte Legolas nach einer Weile. „Ich war blind." „Es wird einen Ausweg geben." „Glaubt ihr das wirklich?" Mit spöttisch zusammengezogenen Brauen sah Legolas ihn an. „Es wird einen Ausweg geben.", sagte Rohans König noch einmal zuversichtlich. „Die Orks… sie sind anders. Sie sind… menschlicher. In vielerlei Hinsicht." „Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz werden wir hier rauskommen!" Ganz entgegen seiner Natur schüttelte der Elb nur den Kopf und schwieg.

Einige Räume und Gänge weiter lehnte Shaila lässig an der Wand und verhandelte mit Saruman darüber, wie viel Gold sie für Thranduils Kopf erhalten würde. Eigentlich wollte sie nur weg von hier, doch wenn sie den Preis einfach so hingenommen hätte, könnte es sein, dass er Verdacht schöpfte. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel das, was er ihr versprach, überhaupt wert war. Einige Minuten später hatten sie sich endlich geeinigt und Saruman stand auf. „Es wird mir ein Genuss sein, den Thranduillon leiden zu sehen." Damit schritt er zur Tür und trat auf den Gang. Pflichtbewusst eilte Shaila hinter ihm her. ‚Was meint er mit…leiden???'

Saruman wählte einige Abzweigungen und zog dann einen Schlüssel aus dem Gewand hervor, mit dem er das Vorhängeschloss einer eisernen Tür öffnete. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete das Mädchen. Das schloss sprang auf und Saruman winkte sie mit einer einladenden Geste und einem grausamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht herein. Es half nichts, sie musste dadurch. Langsam trat sie ein. Was sie sah, verschlug ihr dem Atem und sie widerstand der Versuchung, sich eine Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen. Legolas und Eomer waren mit schweren Ketten an die Wand gefesselt. Eine Wange Eomers war blutig, sein Hemd aufgerissen. Legolas waren augenscheinlich noch keine Verletzungen zugefügt worden, doch Shaila vermutete, dem Schmutz an seiner Seite nach, dass er einige unsanfte Fußstöße hatte aushalten musste. In diesem Moment hob er den Kopf. Sein eiskalter Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen. „Verräterin…", kam es leise über seine Lippen. ‚Nein, Shaila, du fängst jetzt NICHT an zu heulen, klar?!' Ihre Verzweiflung wuchs immer mehr, besonders weil Saruman jetzt eine von den an Holzstäben befestigten Ketten nahm und ihn grollend dazu zwang, ihn anzusehen. ‚Nein…!'„Was ist nun, Elb? Einst so stolz, und nun nur noch ein Gefangener. Hast du bereits aufgegeben?!", spottete er und tätschelte ihm die Wange. Die Fingernägel waren viel zu lang und hatten einen ungesunden braun- Ton, seine Hand war von unzähligen Furchen durchzogen. Angewidert verzog Legolas das Gesicht und zischte: „Ich werde mich einem Monster wie ihr eines seid NIEMALS unterwerfen!!" „Nun gut…", entgegnete Saruman bedauernd, „Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, kleiner Elb." Und zischend traf die offenbar heiße Stahlkette seine Brust.

Shaila sah den Rest nur noch wie durch einen Nebelschleier. Schemenhafte Gestalten bewegten sich. Schmerzensschreie hallten durch den Raum und drangen gedämpft an ihr Ohr. ‚Nein…bitte…' Er sollte aufhören. Doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie wollte die Augen schließen und fliehen, um sich nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen, wie Legolas und Eomer gequält wurden. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht einfach davon laufen, und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. „Es reicht!!", sage eine Stimme, die wie die ihre Klang. Schlagartig verschwand der Nebel um ihr Bewusstsein und sie konnte wieder klar denken.

Milde überrascht ließ Saruman von dem Elb ab und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du sollst sie nicht töten. Wir brauchen sie noch lebend.", tadelte Shaila ihn, darauf bedacht, nicht laut zu werden, in Tränen auszubrechen oder ihn hysterisch anzuschreien. „Wie kann ich Thranduil erpressen, wenn sein Sohn tot ist? Andererseits… eine hübsche Vorstellung." Sie vermied es, auch nur in die Richtung der Beiden zu sehen, aus Angst, sie würde bei dem Anblick schlicht und ergreifend zusammenklappen. Der ehemalige Zauberer griente. „Tot sind sie noch lange nicht." Er warf ihr den Kettenstab zu. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute sie zu ihm. ‚Was…" Dann erkannte sie, was er von ihr erwartete. „Nun zeige ihn mir… deinen Hass!" Zögernd drehte sie sich um. Es gab kein zurück. Sie hob den Blick. Und sah in Legolas leere Augen.

* * *

_Nein, ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht xD Ehrlich gesagt musste ich auf eine detailliertere Beschreibung von Sarumans..."behandlung" verzichten, da sonst das Rating hätte hochgesetzt werden müssen. Jedenfalls das erst mal als Erklärung, warum das Chap so kurz war. Momentan habe ich keine Zeit um hier weiter irgendwelchen Kram, der euch wahrscheinlich eh nicht interessiert, hinzuschreiben, deshalb-_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :-) _

_Eryna_


	10. Amaruin

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

10. Amaruin

Kälte breitete sich in Shailas Körper aus, bis zu ihrem Herzen, und drohte sie zu überwältigen. Der einst so stolze Elb hing kraftlos in den Ketten. Sein Körper war von Wunden übersäht und an einigen Stellen verbrannt. ‚Das ist…!' Verzweifelt drängte sie ihre Tränen zurück.

Sie hatte nur eine einzige Chance. Shaila atmete noch einmal tief ein. Dann warf sie den Stock in die Ecke. Klirrend kam die Kette auf dem Boden auf. „Nein. Es reicht. Elben haben die Angewohnheit, einem schneller unter den Fingern wegzusterben als man denkt.", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und jetzt gib mir den Menschen."

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Shaila ab. Sarumans Blick durchbohrte sie. Schließlich sagte er eisig: „Was bezweckst du?" Ohne den Blick von Legolas abzuwenden antwortete sie lässig: „Denkst du, Thranduil wird mir folgen, wenn ich alleine zurückkehre?" Sein erst misstrauisch verkniffenes Maul verzog sich in ein hämisches Grinsen. „Du sollst ihn haben. Ich gebe dir fünf Tage Zeit." Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete Shaila, als er die Fesseln löste. Eomer stöhnte auf und hob den Kopf. Er war von Beiden am glimpflichstem davon gekommen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er nicht verletzt war. Verachtend schaute er ihr ins Gesicht. Shaila sah sich suchend im Raum um, bis sie auf dem Boden einen breiten Ledergürtel entdeckt hatte. Das hob sie nun auf und band es ihm um den geschundenen Hals. „Mitkommen.", befahl sie und zog heftig an den umfunktionierten Gürtel, sodass Eomer das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Knie fiel. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut kam über seine krampfhaft zusammengepressten Lippen. Angewiderte und verurteilende Blicke seinerseits streiften ihr Gesicht. Shaila bat ihn Gedanken um Verzeihung, doch wenn sie das hier durchziehen wollte, musste es so echt wie möglich wirken. „Na los!", trieb sie ihn an, während er taumelnd auf die Füße kam. Ein letzter Blick auf Saruman. Der griente zufrieden, als er Eomers Leiden registrierte.

Kurz darauf verließ Shaila mit dem Menschenkönig im Schlepptau das Verließ und machte sich ohne zu Zögern auf den Weg zu der Treppe, durch die sie in das unterirdische System gelangt waren. Zu früh gefreut. Der ehemalige Zauberer folgte ihr. Eomer hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu wehren und folgte ihr widerstandslos. An der Treppe angekommen drehte sie sich um. „Na los, mach es auf.", forderte sie. „Ich setze mein Vertrauen in dich. Enttäusche mich nicht. Du würdest es bereuen." „Gewiss." Eine leicht angedeutete Verbeugung und einige Treppenstufen später stand sie endlich wieder im freien und atmete tief die frische Waldluft ein. Blätter wirbelten auf und die Falltür schloss sich wieder.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, bis sie auf einmal ein wütend ausgestoßener Fluch aus den Gedanken riss. Shaila konnte Eomer, der gerade auf sie einschlagen wollte, noch eben so ausweichen. Aus Angst, Sarumans Spitzel könnten noch in der Nähe sein, zog sie an dem Ledergürtel um seinen Hals, der sich auch zugleich zuzog. Mit einem schmerzvoll verzogenen Gesicht brach Eomer sofort seinen Fluchtversuch ab und umfasste mit beiden(gefesselten) Händen das Band. „Komm jetzt.", meinte Shaila und zog ihn zu den Pferden. Arod wiehert , als sie sie erkannte und hielt still, während Shaila sie beide von den Bäumen band. Da sie nicht wusste, ob Eomer es gewöhnt war, ohne Sattel zu reiten, gab sie ihm Hazel. Dann sprang sie selber auf Arod. Zum Glück war das Lederband lang genug,. Ohne das Shaila ihn führen musste, fand Arod selbst seinen Weg durch den Wald, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie schon am Sternensee angelangt waren. Eomers Pferd lag tot an seinem Ufer in einer Blutlache. Die Pfeile ragten aus seinem Hals, während sein Blut in kleinen Rinnsalen in den See floss. Der Gedanke, selbst an seinem Tod schuld zu sein, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Suchend sah Shaila sich um, ob auch keine Orks in der Nähe waren und sie es wagen konnte, Eomer seine Fesseln abzunehmen.

„Was erwartet ihr?", fragte Eomer unvermittelt und sah sie angriffslustig an, trotz seiner offensichtlichen Erschöpfung.. „Dass ihr mich gefesselt mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen könnt, ohne das jemand Verdacht schöpft?! Ich bitte euch!" Verachtung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. „Eomer!", unterbrach das Mädchen ihn. „Ich bin nicht auf Sarumans Seite!" „Natürlich." „Eomer, wirklich, ich sage die Wahrheit!" Um ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, trieb sie Arod näher an ihn heran und löste das Lederband von seinem Hals. Verblüfft sah der Ritter sie an. „Was…?" „Ehrlich! Ich war nie auf seiner Seite und bin es auch nicht, ich… kann noch nicht mal ein Schwert führen. Das wisst ihr doch! Ich komme gar nicht von hier, und bin nur zufällig in Gondor gelandet, und-" „Shaila", unterbrach er ihren Redefluss. „Ihr habt den Orks das nur vorgespielt?" „Mehr oder weniger. Aber jetzt… müssen wir Legolas retten!" „Euch ist bewusst, dass wir keinerlei Waffen haben, oder? Außerdem sind wir nur zu zweit" „Ihr glaubt mir?" Überrascht schaute Shaila zu ihm. Er lächelte nur schief. „Ich habe nicht glauben können, dass ihr uns verraten habt." „Danke… wie… geht es euch? Ich meine… seid ihr schwer verletzt?" „Es ist in Ordnung. Es wäre dennoch besser, nach Minas Tirith zu reiten und Verstärkung zu holen." „Aber was, wenn Legolas bis dahin… tot ist?!", warf sie ein. „Mh. Liebt ihr ihn?" „Was?" Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, errötete sie. „Nein! Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!" „Kommt." „Eh?" Er verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Holen wir Legolas da raus."

„Was nun?" Vorsichtig lugte Shaila hinter dem Baum hervor. Die Falltür lag gut sichtbar vor ihnen im Boden. „Nun… wir werden wahrscheinlich riskieren müssen, entdeckt zu werden. Dazu kommt noch die Gefahr durch Saruman." „Auf gut Deutsch, wir werden es mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 90 nicht überleben?", fragte Shaila zurück. „Deutsch? Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber ich denke, du hast es erfasst." Er fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. Blut tropfte immer noch aus einem Schnitt an seiner Wange. „Was ist mit euren Wunden?", wollte Shaila wissen, und sah ihn besorgt an. „Es wird gehen. Kommt. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Sie nickte und folgte ihm langsam zu der Tür. „Sie werden uns sowieso hören.", meinte Eomer kurz angebunden und zog sie ächzend auf. Betroffen biss das Mädchen sich auf die Lippe. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. „Sie scheinen diesen ort verlassen zu haben. Beeilen wir uns." Ungeduldig zog Eomer Shaila zu der Treppe. „Ja…" Sie wollte Legolas genau so gerne retten wie er, aber irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Gerade als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen wollte, bohrten sich mehrere Pfeile nur knapp von ihr entfernt in die Baumstämme. Entsetzt fuhr sie herum. „Orks?!" Es waren wieder dieselben Orks, die sie auch hierhergeführt hatten. Ihr Anführer brüllte unheilverkündend etwas, was sich wie „Verräter!" anhörte. Es war seltsam. Orks stürmten wie in Zeitlupe auf sie zu, und sie hörte sich selbst, wie sie Eomer zurief, er solle sich nicht um sie kümmern und Legolas befreien. Instinktiv hatte sie das Schwert von ihrem Gürtel gelöst, das nun anfing zu glühen. Abrupt kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Es waren nur noch knapp zehn Meter zwischen ihr und den Orks. Unbeholfen fuchtelte sie mit Amaruin durch die Luft. „Bleibt… Bleibt weg!!" Nichts geschah. Sie kamen immer näher, und ihre Panik wuchs. Einer ihrer Speere wurde auf sie geschleudert, sie hatte es nur der Treffunsicherheit des Orks, der ihn geworfen hatte zu verdanken, dass sie nicht getroffen wurde.

„Ah…" Legolas kam ihr in den Sinn. Ihre Familie zu Hause, ihre Freunde. Elwynn. Das sollte sie jetzt alles verlieren. ‚Ich werde nicht einfach aufgeben!', schwor Shaila sich und lief todesmutig auf den Ork zu, der ihr am nächsten war. ‚Wenn es stimmt, dass dieses Schwert Illuvatar gehörte, dann soll er mir gefälligst helfen!! Bitte!!' Mit diesem Gedanken hieb sie planlos auf den Ork ein. Und das Wunder geschah. Amaruins Musterung flammte auf. Ein silbernes Licht brach aus seiner Spitze hervor und umhüllte das Schwert. Wellen aus gleißend hellem Licht schossen auf den Feind zu. Sie wandelten sich in Flammen, als sie auf die Orks trafen. Sie zerfielen zu Staub. Bögen und Schwerter fielen herrenlos auf den Boden. „Was…?" Ungläubig sah Shaila auf das Schwert in ihren Händen. Es hatte aufgehört zu glühen, nur noch ein silbriger, sich verdichtender Schleier umwaberte es. Ihre Umwelt verblasste. Der Schleier löste sich von dem Schwert und nahm die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes an. Er trug edle Roben, lange Haare umspielten sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und ein schlichter, silberner Haarreif schmiegte sich an seinen Kopf. In seiner Mitte war ein einziger Stein eingelassen. „Amaruin wird dir deinen Weg weisen, und dir ein Licht sein, in dunklen Stunden." „Wer… seid ihr?", fragte Shaila atemlos. „Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Du hast den rechten Weg gewählt, von nun an wird sein Geist dir beistehen. Doch gehen musst du diesen Weg alleine." „Aber…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht was ich machen soll!" Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Elben. „Du wirst ihn finden. Doch bald wird auch dir eine Entscheidung abverlangt werden. Handle weise. Nicht immer wird die Möglichkeit gegeben sein, sie zu widerrufen." Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und sie verspürte einen leichten Windhauch der sie umstrich. „Wache über meine Söhne. Ich bin sicher, du wirst deinen Weg gehen." Dann verblasste er und die Bäume und Sträucher um sie herum nahmen wieder ihre normale Gestalt an. Der Zauber war gebrochen.

Erst orientierungslos sah sie sich um. Hatte sie sich das eben eingebildet? „Was bist du?", fragte sie leise an das Schwert gewand. Es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu glühen und lag kühl in ihren Händen. Seufzend befestigte sie es wieder an ihrem Gürtel und besann sich auf ihre Aufgabe- sie musste Legolas retten! Das war das mindeste was sie tun konnte. Ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und registrierte erfreut, wie Eomer Legolas gerade die Treppenstufen hinaufzog. Als er sie erblickte sah er sie fragend an. „Die Orks…?" „Mehr oder weniger… tot." Verlegen strich sie sich durchs Haar. Es war nicht sie gewesen, der die Orks besiegt hatte, sondern einzig allein die fremde Macht, die ihm innewohnte. Deshalb blieb sie stehen und wartete, bis Eomer den Elb ganz ins Freie gezogen hatte. In dem Moment, als seine Füße den Waldboden berührten, stöhnte er leise auf und öffnete die Augen. Er lebte! All die Anspannung fiel in diesem Moment von ihr ab und sie spürte, wie Tränen der Erleichterung über ihre Wangen strömten. Das Mädchen lief schnell auf die beiden Männer zu, kurz bevor sie vor ihnen stand hielt sie jedoch inne und umarmte Legolas vorsichtig, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Schniefend drückte sie sich an seine Schulter, der einzige Bereich, der unverletzt geblieben war. Verwunderung breitete sich auf Legolas Gesicht aus und ersetzte den hassvollen Blick von vor noch ein paar Sekunden. „Ich wollte das doch nicht!", beteuerte sie und ihre Tränen durchnässten sein zerfetztes Oberteil. „Ich wollte doch nicht, dass ihr verletzt werdet! A- aber, ich konnte nichts tun, und Saruman-" Der Rest ging in einer Reihe von hemmungslosen Schluchzern unter. Eomer stand schweigend daneben.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, bevor Shaila sich wieder von Legolas löste. „Es tut mir Leid…" „Nein.", unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe… euch nicht vertraut." „Dazu gab es auch eigentlich keinen Grund, oder?", meinte sie und grinste schief. „Nein es…" Er ächzte und sackte in sich zusammen. Alarmiert schaute Shaila zu Eomer. „Was..?!" „Er ist nur ohnmächtig. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith bringen." „Ja. Beeilen wir uns. Äh… wer von uns… nimmt ihm auf seinem Pferd mit?" „Lasst ihn mit euch auf Arod reiten. Ihr seid mit ihm vertraut und Hazel trägt einen Sattel." „Gut." Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, den bewusstlosen Elben auf Arod zu laden, Shaila setzte sich hinter ihn, damit er nicht vom Pferd fallen konnte. Schließlich ritten sie langsam im Schritt den Weg zurück. „Verzeiht.", sagte Eomer irgendwann. „Aber wie ist es euch gelungen, die Orks zu vertreiben?" „Äh… na ja… vertrieben ist nicht ganz zutreffend. Zerbröselt trifft es eher." „Wie mein ihr das?" Interessiert schaute Eomer zu ihr. „Sagen wir so- Amaruin hat sie geplättet." „Oh…"

‚Was meinte der Mann mit dem „Weg"?', sinnierte Shaila, während sie dahin ritten. ‚Und wer sind seine Söhne? Vielleicht der Vater von irgendwem, den ich kenne. Legolas Vater kann es nicht sein. Vielleicht sein Vater? Aber es wäre doch unsinnig, mir die Aufgabe zu geben auf Thranduil aufzupassen… der würde mich auslachen! Hm… Als ob ich in Legolas verliebt wäre! Ja schon, er sieht gut aus und ist auch sehr nett, aber ich kenne ihn doch noch nicht mal. Außerdem ist er ein Elb und unsterblich und noch dazu existiert er in einem… Buch! Aber vielleicht kann er mir das Bogenschießen beibringen… wenn er wieder gesund ist und sein Vater mich vorher nicht geköpft hat' Besorgt legte sie die Arme noch ein wenig enger um ihn. Sein Atem ging flach. Elben waren zäh, das wusste sie, trotzdem wurde ihre Angst um ihn mit jeder Minute größer. Vorsichtig berührte Shaila seine Ohrspitzen. Sie waren seltsam kühl. Legolas… bitte wach auf!", flüsterte sie und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Haar. Der stechende Geruch von Blut gelang in ihre Nase. „Bitte halt durch!"

Der Weg erschien ihnen unendlich lang. Es brauchte fast eine Stunde, bis sie den Waldrand erreichten. „Endlich!", rief Eomer aus. Die Erleichterung der Gefahr entronnen zu sein stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Shaila bekam davon nur wenig mit, sie war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, Legolas fest zu halten, der in eine bedrohliche Schieflage geraten war. Weit vor ihnen erhob sich Minas Tirith. Es würde in diesem Tempo nochmal eine Stunde dauern, bis sie die weiße Stadt erreicht hätten. „Können wir nicht schneller reiten?", fragte das Mädchen ihren Gefährten ungeduldig. „Es ist am besten, wenn wir Legolas nicht so viel bewegen.", erwiderte dieser. „Auch wenn wir länger brauchen. Aber ich denke, er kommt durch." Beruhigend lächelte er sie an. Sie tat es ihm gleich. „Eomer?" „Ja?" „Äh, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt unhöflich… aber ab wann darf man hier jemanden eigentlich duzen?" „Nun…", antwortete er zögernd. „Normalerweise, wenn es sich um Mann und Frau handelt, macht die Frau das Angebot. Warum?" „Nur so… Und bei Königen und Prinzen zum Beispiel? Also, äh, wenn man nicht gerade mit ihnen verwand oder verheiratet ist…" „Es gibt auch so viele Könige oder Prinzen in Minas Tirith, die ihr meinen könntet, nicht?", neckte er Shaila. „Es gibt schon einige. Ehm, ja, Aragorn, und Thranduil, und-" „Thranduil, natürlich. Er würde seine Seele eher an den Teufel verkaufen, als einem Menschenmädchen erlauben, ihn zu duzen." „Ich mein ja nur…" Knallrot im Gesicht senkte sie den Kopf. „Leg dich nicht mit ihm an.", riet Eomer ihr. „Hm… ja… Eh?!" Überrascht sah sie auf. „Ihr habt…?" Er grinste nur und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Oh… danke. Ähm…mh." ‚Mädel, bekommst du keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr raus oder was??'

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als sie nur noch ca. 200 Meter von der Stadt entfernt waren. Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte Eomer: „Die Tore wurden geschlossen. Das ist ungewöhnlich." „Und was sagt uns das?" „Dass wir von elbischen Spähern ausgehen können, die uns verfolgt haben. Und nun…" „Denken sie, ich hätte euch verraten?" „Erfasst." „Na super…" Seufzend ließ Shaila ihren Kopf wieder auf den von Legolas sinken und nuschelte in seine Haare: „Freut mich, erst lande ich in Mittelerde, dann gehe ich in einem brennenden Stall fast drauf, anschließend darf ich noch gegen ein paar dutzend Orks antreten und nun darauf warten, von Thranduil geschröpft zu werden."

Auf der breiten Mauer der äußeren Stadtrings herrschte ein reges Treiben. Einige Elben waren hinaufgeschickt worden, um Ausschau zu halten, außerdem stand der König der Waldelben bewegungslos auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Seine blauen Augen suchten wachsam den Horizont ab und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so verschlossen wie eh und je. Aragorn und Gandalf standen nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt. Der Zauberer hatte, nachdem er herbeigeeilt war, sie angewiesen Vorsicht walten zu lassen, da vielleicht nicht alles so war, wie es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Nun warteten sie darauf, dass etwas geschah. Thranduil verengte die Augen. Und er war nicht der einzige, der die Kräfteverschiebung gespürt hatte. Die Elben um ihn herum waren leicht zusammengezuckt, bei der ihnen so vertrauten, aber gleichzeitig auch fremden Aura. Anders als sie konnte Thranduil sie aber immer noch wahrnehmen und merkte, wie sie sich langsam näherte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Dann sah er am fernen Waldrand eine Bewegung und fokussierte sie. Zwei Pferde samt Reiter, mehr konnte auch er als Elb nicht erkennen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte die Treppen zum Stadttor hinunter, das Aragorn vorsichtshalber hatte schließen lassen.

„Gleich haben wir es geschafft!", sagte Shaila lächelnd. Legolas ächzte. Zwar war er noch nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, dennoch flatterten seine Augenlieder. Bevor sie die Tore erreicht hatten, wurden sie auch schon geöffnet. Das Mädchen fühlte sich abrupt mit Thranduils forschendem Blick konfrontiert und erbleichte. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten zu Legolas. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, so erschien es jedenfalls Shaila, war pures Entsetzen in seinen Augen zu lesen. „Es ist also geschehen.", stellte er schlussendlich fest. Zu zwei blonden Elben sagte er leise etwas auf elbisch, kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand kommentarlos im Palast. Sein Sohn wurde vom Pferd auf eine Trage gehoben und in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht. Da auch Eomer leicht verletzt war, wurde er ebenfalls von einer jungen Heilerin behandelt und Shaila hatte gegenüber einem Bediensteten ihren Wunsch durchgesetzt, die Pferde selbst zu versorgen.

Jetzt stand sie also auf der Wiese und rieb Hazel ab, doch etwas beschäftigte sie. Es war seltsamerweise nicht Legolas, sondern sein Vater. Irgendetwas verbarg er. Und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dahinter zu kommen. Prüfend strich sie noch einmal durch das Fell des Pferdes, bis sie sich umdrehte und zur Stadt zurückkehrte. Es gab ein Geheimnis zu lüften.

* * *

Ich habs geschafft, es geht weiter :-) Allerdings ist es noch nicht gebetat... Sorry, das hol ich noch nach. Hab jetzt keine Zeit, noch mehr dazu zu schreiben, jedenfalls- ICH MÖCHTE REVIWS!!! BITTE!!! Auch von denen, die bisher noch nichts geschrieben haben. Büdde... Mortiviert ungemein -smile-

Eryna


	11. Überdenke deine Prioritäten!

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

11. Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Shaila musste schlucken, als sie Legolas blass und voller Verbände in dem Bett liegen sah. Unter Absprache mit Aragorn hatte sie kurz zu ihm gehen dürfen, bevor sie ihn, Elrond, Gandalf und die Elben über die Geschehnisse aufklären sollte. Seufzend strich sie Legolas eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wach schnell wieder auf, ja?" Schließlich verließ sie das Zimmer, schloss hinter sich die Tür und ging den Flur in Richtung des Thronsaales entlang, bis sie auf einmal Schritte hörte. Fast schon automatisch sprang sie zur Seite und drückte sich hinter eine Säule, als Thranduil, der es anscheinend eilig hatte, an ihr vorbeirauschte. ‚Hä?' Irritiert sah sie ihm nach. Sie hörte eine Tür, die Tür zu Legolas Zimmer, sich knarrend öffnen. ‚Nein, du schleichst ihm jetzt nicht hinterher…uh…' Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. So schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Hatte er vergessen sie ganz zu schließen? Vorsichtig spähte sie durch den Türspalt zum Bett, auf dessen Kante sich der Waldelben König gerade nieder gelassen hatte. Seine langen Finger berührten Legolas Wange und er begann leise zu sprechen. Es war sehr leise, trotzdem verstand Shaila ihn.

„Díheno enni… díheno enni, Legolas…!" Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was er wohl sagte. Vielleicht „Bitte, geh doch noch drauf!"? ‚Naja, bei einem Vater, der seinen Sohn als einzige Enttäuschung bezeichnet…'

Auf ein Mal bemerkte sie, dass seine Aussprache nicht mehr ganz so melodisch und eher abgehackt klang, und dass seine Schultern zuckten. Wie viel hätte Shaila in diesem Moment dafür gegeben, ihn von Vorne zu sehen. Doch jetzt drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr, um nach einer Decke zu fassen, und sie über Legolas zu legen. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Hatte sie das wirklich gesehen? Tränen… auf Thranduils Gesicht? Dem unnahbaren König, der seinen alle auf Distanz hielt und dem sein eigener Sohn scheinbar egal war? Ungläubig beobachtete sie das Schauspiel. Thranduil hatte jetzt in Westron gewechselt, warum wusste sie nicht. Shaila konnte nur Bruchstücke verstehen, weil der Rest in lautlosen Schluchzern unterging. „… es lag nicht in meiner Absicht… nicht wieder gutzumachen… du warst immer…" Trotzdem war es genug, dass sie verstand, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Thranduil Legolas von sich stieß, wo er ihn doch so offensichtlich liebte. Nur musste sie den Grund noch herausfinden.

Anscheinend rechnete er nicht damit, beobachtet zu werden, sonst hätte er sich garantiert nicht so gehen lassen. Shaila wollte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Thranduil sie jetzt bemerkte. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich von der Tür weg. RATSCH! Sie war genau auf einen der auf den Boden herabhängenden Vorhänge getreten und hatte sich in ihm verheddert. Nun löste er sich mit unheilvoller Schnelligkeit von seiner Aufhängung. Die Tür von Legolas Raum wurde aufgestoßen und im selben Moment fiel der Vorhang endgültig herunter und bedeckte Shaila unter sich. „Uah!" Sie versuchte sich daraus zu befreien, verlor jedoch nur das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Das Surren eines Schwertes drang an ihr Ohr. Im nächsten Moment rutschte der Vorhang, zerschnitten in mehrere Teile, von ihr herunter und sie sah sich mit dem gar nicht so erfreuten Thranduil konfrontiert. Drohend berührte kaltes Metall ihren Hals. „Ähm… Hallo…?"

„Wärt ihr nicht Elessars Schützling, ihr würdet diesen Tag nicht überleben!", zischte er wütend. ‚Okay… jetzt hilft nur noch die Flucht nach vorne… Mädchen, du bist mit ein paar dutzend Orks fertig geworden, du schaffst den hier auch.' „Ich wüsste nicht, warum es verboten sein sollte, nach Legolas zu sehen. Wobei ihr euch ja so offensichtlich nicht um sein Wohlergehen schert." Gut, sie wusste, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn so aus der Reserve locken. „Ihr…" Aus Thranduils Augen sprühte pure Verachtung. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen…?!" Oder auch nicht.

„Sehen wir den Tatsachen doch ins Auge- ihr habt für ihn nichts übrig, es waren eure eigenen Worte." „Treibt es nicht zu weit…" Sein Schwert lag immer noch an ihrer Kehle, was sie jetzt doch ETWAS beunruhigte. ‚Was jetzt, weiter provozieren oder weglaufen??' Es war bestimmt nicht die schönste Position, so halb auf dem Boden liegend und über sich einen kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stehenden König. Aber wie hieß es doch so schön, manchmal sollte man nicht allzu wählerisch sein.

„Ähm… könntet ihr vielleicht das Schwert…?" Langsam ließ er es sinken und steckte es zurück in die Schwertscheide. „Verschwindet." Mühsam erhob Shaila sich und versuchte, nicht wieder über den Stoff zu stolpern. Bevor sie sich umdrehte, warf sie noch einen Blick auf sein immer noch mit Tränen benetztes Gesicht. Fast automatisch fragte sie: „Geht es euch gut?" Zum ersten Mal sah sie einen Anflug von Überraschung in seinen Augen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angeht.", sagte er kalt. „Mir geht es bestens, und jetzt GEHT!" Das letzte Wort brüllte er fast. „Ja, klar, man sieht's.", gab sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück und tippte sich gegen die Wange. Der Blick des düsterwäldtschen Königs wandelte sich von kalt zu eisig. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sagt mal, vor wem wollt ihr hier eigentlich etwas verbergen? Das was ich eben beobachten durfte, kam garantiert nicht von ungefähr. Zufälligerweise weiß ich auch, dass euer Sohn sehr unter eurer Behandlung leidet, also wäre es ja wohl sein Recht, zu erfahren warum!!" Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen Thranduil sie einfach nur sprachlos anstarrte. Dann flog er förmlich auf sie zu, packte sie am Kragen und stieß sie grob gegen die Wand. Seine Nase war nur Zentimeter von der ihren entfernt. „Wagt es NIE WIEDER euch in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen! Wie ich mit meinem Sohn rede, hat euch nicht zu interessieren, und über was, schon gar nicht. Er ist der Kronprinz Eryn Lasgalens und der zukünftige König. Grund genug für euch, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, haben wir uns verstanden?!"

„Elmaré ist der Grund, oder?" „Was…?" Innerlich beglückwünschte Shaila sich dazu, dass ihr gerade noch rechzeitig seine heftige Reaktion eingefallen war, als Legolas ihm vorgeworfen hatte, seine Mutter nie geliebt zu haben. Teile des Puzzles setzten sich zusammen. Unerwartet wurde sie losgelassen und Thranduil trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß nicht wie dies an euer Ohr gelangen konnte. Aber es ist besser, ihr vergesst es wieder." Fragend schaute Shaila ihn an. Er schwieg. „Wollt ihr nicht… ich meine…", begann sie. „Ihr seid doch wegen Legolas hergekommen… wollt ihr nicht wieder…?" Shaila deutete in Richtung Tür. Seine Reaktion darauf äußerte sich in einem undurchdringlichen Blick. Schließlich machte er tatsächlich kehrt und trat wieder an Legolas Seite. Zögernd folgte Shaila ihm und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Schemel und wartete ab. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. „Also… ich weiß nicht genau was vorgefallen ist, zwischen euch und eurem Sohn. Aber… wenn ihr zu lange wartet… könnte es passieren, dass ihr nie mehr die Gelegenheit habt, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ihr ihn wirklich liebt… Entschuldigung." Betroffen senkte sie den Kopf und wich Thranduils forschendem Blick aus. „Inwiefern?" „Mein… mein Vater starb bei einem Autounfall vor einigen Jahren. Wir hatten uns zuvor gestritten. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, noch Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Und deshalb… solltet ihr vielleicht eure Prioritäten überdenken?" Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet einem wildfremden Menschen- nein, Elben- das erzählte, doch war sich sicher, er würde es verstehen. „Die Welt hört nicht auf sich zu wandeln und zu leben, die Zeit steht nicht still, nur weil die, die uns am liebsten waren, von uns gingen. Wir wurden von Illuvatar mit dem ewigen Leben bedacht. Das ist zugleich unser Fluch.", meinte er leise. Verwundert legte Shaila den Kopf schief und gab zu: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ihr so etwas sagt." Ein kaum erkennbares, bitteres Lachen ließ seine Schultern beben.

„Auch wir können sterben, doch nur im Kampf, oder wenn unser Herz gebrochen wird. Und nur, weil ich Herrscher über das Waldlandreich bin, heißt das nicht, dass mir die so offensichtliche Zukunft meines Volkes verborgen bleibt."

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen…!" „Nein…"

Nach einer Weile fragte Shaila: „Ich habe mich gewundert. Als Eomer und ich mit Legolas hier angekommen sind, dachte ich erst, ihr würdet… nun ja… ich dachte ihr wärt nicht so ruhig, weil ihr doch auch sicher annahmt, ich hätte die Beiden verraten." „Ich vermag mehr wahrzunehmen, als es mit Augen und Ohren möglich ist.", sagte er und sah sie dabei unverwandt an. „Ihr tragt den Segen der Götter. Daher gab es keinen Grund, euch anzugreifen." „Segen der Götter? Aber wieso?" Wortlos deutete er auf Amaruin, das an ihrem Gürtel hing. „Ihr selbst habt es gespürt. Die Macht, die plötzlich in ihm erwachte." „Es hat rund zwanzig Orks weggepustet.", bemerkte sie trocken. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken." Sie musste lächeln. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr jemals mehr als 10 Wörter mit mir wechseln würdet." „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr mir hinterher schleichen und mit meinem Sohn anbändeln würdet.", erwiderte er und hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue. Der Anblick von einem scherzenden Thranduil ließ Shaila erst erstarren und dann in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen. Irritiert sah er sie an. „Nun…?" „Ent- Entschuldigung, aber… das war so… ungewohnt?" „Was?" „Naja, dass ihr einen Scherz macht…" „Das war kein Scherz." „Äh… oh." Während sie knallrot anlief, bemerkte sie, wie Thranduil Legolas zärtlich über die Wange strich, leise etwas auf Sindarin sagte und dann aufstand. Als er an ihr vorbeiging sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns: „Das schon." Fassungslos sah Shaila zu ihm. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber wer wusste es schon, vielleicht besaß selbst der sonst so fast unterkühlte Elbenkönig ein wenig Humor. Und- er hatte GELÄCHELT. „Worauf wartet ihr? Eine schriftliche Vorladung?" „Hä?" Shaila hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er in der Tür verharrt hatte. Jetzt schaute er spöttisch auf sie herab. Seine Augen hatten mit einem Mal sämtliche Wärme verloren. „Elessar erwartet euch, und auch meine Zeit ist nicht unbegrenzt. Folgt mir."

Zögernd ging sie hinter ihm aus der Tür, nicht ohne zuvor noch einen Blick zu dem immer noch schlafenden Legolas geworfen zu haben. Was war auf los? ‚Das nennt man wohl Schizophrenie.', dachte Shaila und bemühte sich, mit Thranduil Schritt zu halten.

Aragorn erwartete sie schon ungeduldig. Pflichtbewusst setzte sich Shaila auf einen Stuhl und berichtete in allen Einzelheiten von den letzten Stunden. Nur das Auftauchen der Geistergestalt ließ sie aus, weil sei nicht wollte, das die Geschichte unglaubwürdig klang. Als sie geendet hatte, zwirbelte Aragorn nachdenklich seinen kurzen Bart zwischen den Fingern, während Gandalf seine Pfeife paffte. Thranduil war die Ruhe selbst, anders als die restlichen anwesenden Elben, die alle leicht besorgt bis wütend schauten. Elrond hatte begannen, im Raum hin und herzugehen. „Wie konnte Saruman zurückkommen?", brachte Shaila schließlich die Frage auf den Punkt. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete der Zauberer. „Aber es bedeutet, dass erneut dunkle Zeiten aufziehen, wo wir endlich hofften, mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und das Böse besiegt zu haben." „Und nun?" „Wir werden abwarten müssen, bis sich Saruman aus seinem Versteck hervorwagt.", sagte auf einmal einer der Elrond- Zwillinge. „Dann könnte es schon zu spät sein.", warf Elrond selbst ein. „Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er bereits jetzt eine große Streitmacht besitzt. Wenn der Krieg erst beginnt, werden wir unser Zögern teuer bezahlen müssen." Zu seinen Söhnen gewand sagte Elrond: „Stellt einen kleinen Spähertrupp zusammen, keine schwere Bewaffnung, nur Bögen und Dolche."

„Was wenn Saruman sie versteckt oder inzwischen selbst Späher besitzt?", zweifelte ein blonder Elb mit türkisfarbenen Augen. „Menschen sind schwach. Saruman ist einer von ihnen, oder zumindest gewesen. Er ist nicht unbesiegbar. Und Orks besitzen auch nicht die Fähigkeit, sich lautlos zu bewegen. Wer sollen besagte Späher sein?!", fragte Elrond mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und Shaila fand, dass er so mehr denn je wie ein Frosch aussah.

Langsam wurde sie müde. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und sie war schon seit mehreren Stunden hier. Draußen verfärbte der Horizont sich bereits in einen zarten Roséton. Elrond diskutierte mit Gandalf heftig darüber, ob es nun nötig sei, Späher zu schicken, oder ob man(n) nicht lieber gleich aufrüsten und die Armee in Bereitschaft setzen sollte. Letztendlich, und sehr zu Shailas Erleichterung, setzte Aragorn dem ganzen ein Ende, in dem er alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger deutlich daran erinnerte, dass es Zeit für das Abendmahl sei. Mehr als widerwillig ließen Elrond und Gandalf voneinander ab, um ihm ins Esszimmer zu folgen. Forschend schaute Shaila zu Thranduil. Er hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort von sich gegeben, was sie wunderte. Dabei wurde sein Sohn von Saruman gefoltert! Aus dem anliegenden Speisesaal wehte der köstliche Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch herüber. Dem Mädchen lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie hatte schließlich das Mittagessen verpasst, also machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg zum Tisch, an dem serviert wurde. Genussvoll knabberte sie gerade an einem Hühnerknochen, als einer der Elrondions von der Seite ansprach. „Ich hörte, ihr seid an Legolas interessiert?" Sie verschluckte sich fast an dem Knochen, und spuckte ihn röcheln auf ihren Teller. „Wer hat euch das erzählt??", fauchte sie einigermaßen wütend. Elladan/Elrohir hob abwehrend seine Hände und lachte sie frech an. „Man hört so… einiges, findet ihr nicht?" „Seid ihr Elladan oder der Andere?" „Ersteres." „JETZT HÖRT MIR MAL ZU! Mag ja sein, dass hier einiges herum geht, aber erstens geht es euch gar nichts an, und zweitens- NEIN!!!"

Leider hatte sie vergessen, leise zu sprechen, sodass sich nun alle Köpfe zu ihr umdrehten. Mit hochrotem Kopf und einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigung…" sank sie so tief wie möglich in ihren Sitz. Neben ihr musste sich Elladan sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Wütend stierte sie über den Tellerrand zu ihm und zischte: „Idiot!" „Das gebe ich gerne zurück.", konterte er und widmete sich wieder, als ob nichts geschehen sei, seinem Salat. ‚Ruhig bleiben.', ermahnte sie sich selber. ‚Was machte Mama dann noch immer? Ach ja… dalailamadalailamadalailamadalailamadalailama. Soll beruhigen. Wow, tut es auch.' Zufrieden wollte Shaila weiter essen, bis plötzlich eine kleine Tomate in ihrer Suppe landete, und ihr zu einem kräftigen Spritzer derselben ins Gesicht verhalf. Sofort schaute Shaila zu Elladan und bedachte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick, während sie sich die Soße aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sofort war ihre Entspannung dahin. So leise wie möglich fauchte sie: „Wie alt bist du eigentlich??? Ein paar hundert Jahre oder 4?!" „Entschuldige.", antwortete er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Aber ich zähle bereits 1567 Sommer." „Noch schlimmer!"

Der Kerl trieb sie noch zur Weißglut! Am liebsten wäre sie hier und jetzt auf Elladan losgegangen, aber leider hätten Elrond und Aragorn sicher etwas dagegen, wenn sie ihn jetzt mit der Suppe überschütten und dabei das Tischtuch ruinieren würde. So schluckte sie ihren Ärger herunter. „Doch nicht etwa eingeschnappt, holde Maid?" Schon wieder!

„Las mich in Ruhe." Knurrte sie durch ihre zusammengepressten Zähne. „Bist du immer so unfreundlich?" „Das geht dich so was von gar nichts an!" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Du bist süß, wenn du sauer bist." „Eh?" Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen." „Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich die Unwahrheit sage…" Achselzuckend wandte er sich ab. ‚IDIOTEEEN!!! WARUM BIN ICH NUR VON PARANOIDEN IDIOTEN UMGEBEN???', schrie sie in Gedanken.

‚ Warum immer ich? Obwohl…' Nachdenklich sah sie sich um. ‚Eigentlich haben sie mich alle freundlich aufgenommen. Und Legolas… war eigentlich… auch ganz nett? Nur aus seinem Vater werde ich nicht schlau. Einmal war er so… ich weiß nicht… verständnisvoll? Und jetzt ist er wieder so wie vorher. Ich verstehe es nicht… Die zeit wird hoffentlich die antworten bringen.' Seufzend schaute sie aus dem kleinen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es war dunkel geworden. Die Sterne standen hoch am Himmel. Das Geschirrgeklappere und die Gespräche um sie verblassten. Auf einmal sah Shaila eine Sternschnuppe über den Himmel blitzen.

Ob ihr ein Wunsch gestattet wurde? Ein Lächeln glitt auf ihr Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte Amaruins Geist recht? Sie würde ihren Weg finden…

Bestimmt…

* * *

_Soo, das nächste Chappi ist da. Aber ich muss mal sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht... insgesamt haben zehn leute meine Geschichte auf ihrer Alert oder Favolist, aber außer zwei Leuten schafft es keiner mal zu rewieven?? Echt mal. Deshalb mache ich es es so- wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr als 3 Rewievs bekomme, schreibe ich hier nicht weiter. Dann hat es auch keinen Sinn, die Geschichte hier zu veröffentlichen, und ich werde nur noch frustrierter. Also- REWIEVS!!! BITTE!!!_

_Zum Inhalt- Na? findet ihr Thranduil nicht auch... TOLL?! xD Hach ja. Es wird Zeit mal ein bisschen am Image des Eiskönigs zu rütteln und zu sehen, ob es da nicht zufällig noch ein kleines Feuerchen gibt... Für alle Elladan Fans ab jetzt einen neuen Mitspieler! Achja. Der Titel. Noch scheint er nicht zur geschichtew zu passen. Aber ihr werdet sehen, sie ist noch sehr lang, ich schätze mehr als 50 Kapitel und nein, shailas schwert macht die orks nicht platt und sie wird auch nicht superwoman und auch keine heldin. jedenfalls keine richtige. Vorschläge, wer Amaruins Geist sein könnte, nehme ich gern entgegen ;-)_

_Ery_


	12. Entscheidungen

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

12. Entscheidungen

Der Morgen kam rasch und Shaila blinzelte müde ins Licht. Komisch. Bei ihr im Zimmer war es nie so hell. Aber Moment. Sie war gar nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Für einen Moment irritiert schaute sie sich um. Ein riesiges Bett, in warmen Tönen gehaltene Wände und Vorhänge und eine Kommode, auf der ihr Rucksack lag. Richtig. Sie war ja in Minas Tirith. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie sich langsam aus der warmen Decke schälen. Leise vor sich hinfluchend tappte sie zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie. Eine Dienerin stand davor, die, kaum hatte sie sie erblickt, zu reden begann. „Guten Morgen, Herrin! Ich wurde geschickt, um euch mitzuteilen, dass das Frühstück in einer halben Stunde bereit ist. Kleidung befindet sich in eurem Schrank, und ich-" „Danke." Und sie knallte die Tür wieder zu. Die verdutze Frau sah ungläubig auf das dunkle Holz, bis sie kopfschüttelnd umkehrte.

Währenddessen schlurfte Shaila zum Schrank. Sie war ein ausgesprochener Morgenmuffel, und normalerweise vor 10 Uhr nicht ansprechbar, wenn die Schule es nicht gerade von ihr verlangte. Nur wusste das die arme Dienerin natürlich nicht. Dass im Schrank fast nur Kleider zu finden waren, die entweder gerüscht, mit Perlen bestickt oder rosa waren, besserte ihre Laune nicht sonderlich. Trotzdem fand sie nach einigem Wühlen eine einsame Hose und eine schlichte Tunika, die ihr um einiges zu groß war.

Da sie nicht gerade sehr darauf erpicht war, doch noch eines der Kleider anziehen zu müssen, behalf sie sich mit einem breiten Stoffband, dem ein Blättermuster aufgestickt worden war. Dazu noch die weichen Lederschuhe, die sie gefunden hatte, und die Kleiderfrage war gelöst. Gähnend betrachtete sie sich in einem kleinen Spiegel, der an der Wand direkt neben dem Schrank hing. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und die Tunika schmeichelte ihrer, zugegeben, nicht unbedingt perfekten Figur, nur bedingt, aber zumindest fühlte sie sich halbwegs wohl in ihrer Kleidung. Die Haare band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz und warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, als sie den Raum verließ.

Auf dem Gang streiften sie skeptische Blicke der Hofdamen. Shaila nahm sie dank ihrer immer noch währenden miesen Laune und der Müdigkeit noch nicht einmal war und schlappte mehr oder weniger elegant an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Essenssaal. Auch Aragorns und Gandalfs irritierter Blickwechsel ließ sie völlig kalt. Stumm ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und widmete sich ihrem Brot. Kopfschütteln nahmen der Zauberer und der König ihr Mahl wieder auf. Elladan, der auf Grund der unglücklichen Platzverteilung wieder neben ihr saß, piekste sie in die Seite. „Hey, du schaust als ständen einige tausend Uruk-hai vor den Toren." „Lass mich in Ruhe." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Sind wir etwa schlecht gelaunt?" Genervt wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Kannst du nicht wen anders nerven?" „Warum sollte ich? Du reichst vollkommen." „Geh doch zu deinem Vater oder Aragorn wenn du übermäßigen Kommunikationsbedarf hast.", fauchte sie und schaufelte wütend irgendeine breiige Masse in sich hinein, die auf ihrem Teller lag. Zu spät stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Gemisch aus Hafer, Kleie und diversen Getreidesorten war, in das einfach ein bisschen Milch, Wasser und Zucker gekippt worden war. ‚Bah!!' Tapfer schluckte sie den letzten Bissen und schüttete Tee hinterher, um den ekelhaft süßen Geschmack loszuwerden.

„Was ist das überhaupt für eine Kleidung?", stichelte Elladan weiter. „So etwas tragen Männer, aber doch keine Dame wie ihr es seid. Oh, ich vergaß. Du bist schließlich auch keine." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem verachtenden Blick und stand auf. Zu Aragorn gewand meinte sie: „Äh… wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich jetzt, äh… zurückziehen würde?" „Natürlich."

Seufzend sie den Gang zu den Räumen der Heiler entlang. Vielleicht war Legolas ja schon wieder aufgewacht. Als sie jedoch in das Zimmer trat, in dem er lag, war sein Zustand unverändert, und sie setzte sich enttäuscht auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Dann trat auf einmal ein Mann in hellgrauen Roben ein, gefolgt von einem Elben. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin der zuständige Heiler.", sagte der Mann. Der Elb nickte ihr nur kurz zu. Mit Argusaugen verfolgte er, wie der Mann die Verbände wechselte. Die Wunden waren schon zum Teil geheilt, sahen aber immer noch erschreckend aus, wie Shaila feststellen musste. Wahrscheinlich war der Elb von Thranduil geschickt worden, sie konnte sich denken, dass er nicht gerade großes Vertrauen in die Menschen setzte. Als er fertig war wurde er von dem Elben mit einem anerkennenden Blick bedacht. „Ihr versteht euer Handwerk." „Sonst würde ich nicht als Heiler im Dienste des Königs arbeiten.", gab der Mann zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Der Elb folgte in einigem Abstand. Schließlich war sie wieder allein. Wie auf Zuruf schlug Legolas auf einmal die Augen auf. Seine Lieder flatterten.

„Wo… bin ich?", krächzte er. „Wasser…" Schnell beeilte Shaila sich der Bitte nachzukommen, goß Wasser aus dem Steinkrug in ein Glas und hielt es ihm an die Lippen. Mühsam richtete er sich ein wenig auf und trank in tiefen Zügen, sodass das Glas bald leer war. „Hannon le..." Nun klang seine Stimme schon wieder mehr nach ihm selbst. „Ruht euch erst mal aus.", sagte Shaila und drückte ihn lächelnd wieder zurück in die Kissen. Sie war froh darüber, dass er endlich wach war. „Wie geht es euch?" Diese Frage hätte sie sich eigentlich sparen können. „Den Umständen entsprechend.", sagte er, und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu stande. „Ich danke dir…" „Ohne mich wäre das alles nicht passiert, du bist mir keinen Dank schuldig." „Du hättest sterben können." „Du _wärst _es beinahe.", gab sie trocken zurück.

Reichlich spät viel ihr auf, dass sie sich auf einmal duzten. „Äh… Entschuldigung.", stotterte sie. „Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen.", sagte er leise. „Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern.

„Soll ich vielleicht eur- deinen Vater holen? Er freut sich sicher, dass du wieder wach bist." „Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Tu was du für richtig hältst." Der selbstironische Unterton seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Hm… soll ich gehen? Ich will dich nicht stören oder vom schlafen abhalten." „Ja… bitte." Fast zeitgleich mit seiner Antwort sprang sie auf und ging zur Tür. „Naja… bis irgendwann später." Hoffend, das er ihr rotes Gesicht nicht mehr gesehen hatte, schlich sie hinaus, und fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam enttäuscht. ‚Das ich ständig rot werde wird schon zur Gewohnheit… sollte ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen ist mir ein Termin beim Psychiater sicher…' Leider übersah sie dabei Haldir, der geradewegs auf sie zukam(was für sich allein schon ein Kunststück war), und rannte voll ihn in hinein. Einzig seine schnelle Reaktion bewahrte sie vor einem Sturz und sie starrte entsetz in das Gesicht des lorischen Hauptmanns. Er war an die zwei Meter groß und trug seine Haare streng hinter seine Ohren geflochten‚ nur zwei Strähnen fielen ihm locker über die Schultern. Graue Augen sahen sie an.

‚Die Nase sieht eindeutig aus wie die von Craig…', schoss es ihr – völlig unpassend- durch den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid! Ich hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet.", stammelte Shaila und rückte hektisch von ihm ab. „Schon gut, Mädchen. König Elessar erwartet euch." ‚Schon wieder?' Aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein und fragte deshalb: „Wo?" „In der Bibliothek. Er schickte vor wenigen Minuten einen Diener, um nach euch zu suchen." „Oh… ähm… ja." Innerlich beglückwünschte sie sich schon mal für diese geistreiche Antwort. „Gut, dann werde ich mal… gehen. Vielen Dank!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie auch gleich an ihm vorbei, ohne dabei eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wo sich besagte Bibliothek befinden sollte. Allerdings, jetzt noch einmal nachzufragen würde peinlich werden, also beschloss sie, sich lieber bei einem Diener zu erkunden, der nicht fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie und vor allem kein Elb war. Die Gegenwart dieser schönen Geschöpfe machte sie irgendwann noch einmal wahnsinnig, so machten sie ihr doch immer auf ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten bewusst.

Andererseits… warum sollte sie wegen ihnen in Selbstmitleid baden? Gut, sie waren schöner als sie, unsterblich, und dazu noch um einiges geschickter. Trotzdem! Sie würde eh bald wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, und da waren Minderwertigkeitskomplexe unangebracht. Immerhin waren alle freundlich zu ihr und sie hatte zu Essen und neue Kleidung bekommen. Gut, wenn man von Elladan absah. Shaila konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ausgerechnet sie aufzog…

Nach einigen Nachfragen hatte sie die Bibliothek endlich gefunden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass nicht nur Aragorn anwesend war, sondern auch Elrond, seine Söhne(Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…) sowie Tochter, Gandalf und- Thranduil. Wie immer mit undurchsichtiger Miene musterte er sie, ohne dass zu erkennen war, ob er ihre Anwesenheit wünschte oder ablehnte. Fragend schaute Shaila zu Aragorn. „Wir sind hier, um die nächsten Schritte zu planen.", sagte Gandalf auf einmal. „Und über dich zu beraten." „Habt ihr einen Weg gefunden, wie ich in meine Welt zurückkehren kann?", kam es sofort von Shaila. Gandalf lächelte nur kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Wir denken nicht dass es klug wäre, dich länger in Minas Tirith verweilen zu lassen."

„Was...?" Sollte das bedeuten, man warf sie praktisch aus der Stadt?

Elrond, der ihr entsetztes Gesicht bemerkt und richtig gedeutet hatte, legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sorgt euch nicht. Wir befanden einzig allein, dass Minas Tirith nicht mehr sicher genug für euch ist. Saruman hat Amaruins Macht gespürt. Er weiß, dass du hierher zurückgekehrt bist, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seine wieder gewonnene Stärke dafür nutzen würde, dich zu töten. Im Moment seid ihr die einzige, die ihm gefährlich werden könnte, so denkt er. Die Menschen können euch keinen ausreichenden Schutz mehr bieten." „Das… heißt?!", krächzte Shaila, völlig überrumpelt. Man wollte sie töten?? „Ich besitze doch gar keine solche Macht!" „Nein, ihr seid nur die Überbringerin. Wärt ihr auserwählt hättet ihr längst Zugriff auf Amaruins volle Stärke. Doch das weiß Saruman nicht. Er wird alles tun, um das Schwert in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass ihr uns in einer Woche nach Imladis begleiten werdet, da König Thranduil wohl noch länger in Minas Tirith bleiben wird, bis die Wunden seines Sohnes verheilt sind." ‚Imladis? Bruchtal?' Bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, begann Thranduil schon zu reden. An Elrond gewand sagte er kühl: „Ich denke kaum, dass ich _König_ Elessars Gastfreundschaft länger in Anspruch nehmen werde als nötig. In drei Tagen werden wir Minas Tirith verlassen, der Gesundheitszustand meines Sohnes ist hierbei völlig unerheblich."

Überraschte Gesichter blickten ihn an. Alle schien nur eine Frage zu beschäftigen- wieso drängte es Thranduil so sehr zurück in den Eryn Lasgalen zu reiten? Hatte er Legolas Zustand vergessen? Selbst für einen Elben war es völlig undenkbar, SO zu reiten. Als erster erhob Aragorn seine Stimme. „Thranduil, ich bitte euch. Es ist zu verfrüht." „Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung. Im übrigen- wer soll sie in Imladis beschützen? Der Balrogtöter, der selbst bei seinem Vorhaben gestorben ward, und nur durch Illuvatars übermäßige Gnade wieder in Mittelerde wandelt? Oder etwa euer Fluss?" Der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Shaila konnte sehen, wie Elrond sich beherrschen musste, um ihm nicht eine unfreundliche Antwort zu geben.

Shaila runzelte die Stirn- war das gerade etwa eine Einladung gewesen? Im Übrigen konnte sie sich denken, warum Thranduil Minas Tirith so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte. Er traute Aragorns Stärke einfach nicht, und wollte, bevor es zu einem weiteren Angriff kommen konnte, Legolas in Sicherheit in seinem Palast wissen. Nur dass er dies so natürlich niemals gesagt hatte. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Es war natürlich klar, dass es dadurch auf alle anderen so wirken musste, als würde er einfach nur egoistisch sein, und ihn das Leiden seines Sohnes nicht kümmern. Aber er provozierte es schließlich. „Ihr entschuldigt mich?", sagte Thranduil gerade, und ging, ohne eine Erwiderung zu erwarten, aus der Bibliothek. Aragorn schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Es ist zwecklos, er wird sich nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen lassen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Legolas Wunden rasch heilen, ich werde ihm noch ein Schmerzmittel bringen lassen." „Thranduil hat sich nicht zu übereilten Handlungen hinreißen lassen.", warf Gandalf ein. „Es ist die Sorge, um seinen Sohn, die ihn treibt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Urteile nicht zu schnell, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn." „Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben.", erwiderte dieser und hob eine Braue. Nur dass es bei ihm nicht annähernd die Wirkung hatte, wie bei Elrond oder Thranduil.

Nervös zwirbelte Shaila eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. Würde sie nun nach Bruchtal reisen? Einerseits würde sie dann endlich einmal Glorfindel, den berühmten Balrogtöter, und Erestor, Elronds Berater kennen lernen. Da waren aber auch noch Legolas und sein Vater, über die sie gerne mehr erfahren würde. Wenn sie jetzt nach Bruchtal reiste, würde sie keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu haben, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Die Frage war jetzt nur noch, wie sie das Elrond und Thranduil erklären sollte, denn sie waren es, die darüber entschieden. Im Moment kam sie sich vor wie ein Spielstein, der nach Belieben verschoben werden konnte, im großen Spiel um Mittelerde.

„Red dir nichts ein. Du hast kein Mitspracherecht, was diese Entscheidung angeht.", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, als sie nach der Besprechung, bei der sie nicht wirklich zu einem Entschluss gekommen waren, draußen vor Minas Tirith im Gras lag und auf einem Halm kaute. Neben ihr stand Arod und graste. „Na du? Langweilst du dich auch?" Das Pferd sah von seiner Mahlzeit aus, schnaubte kurz und fraß dann ungerührt weiter. „Na super.", seufzte Shaila. „Und reiten darf ich auch nicht, weil es zu gefährlich wäre, zu Legolas wollte man mich nicht wieder lassen, und Eomer und Elwynn sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Grummelnd schaute sie hinter sich. Es war Shaila nicht entgangen, das mindestens doppelt so viele Wachen wie sonst vor dem Tor standen, die sie nicht aus den Augen ließen.

„So alleine?" Erschrocken fuhr sie auf. „Eomer!", lachte sie dann, als sie sah, wer sich hinter sie gestellt hatte. „Wie geht es dir?" „Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer.", meinte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Für nur ein paar Kratzer hätten die Heiler keinen Verband benötigt.", antwortete Shaila stirnrunzelnd, und betrachtete misstrauisch seinen verbundenen Arm. „Es ist nichts. Ich hörte, König Thranduil hat beschlossen in wenigen Tagen abzureisen?" „Ja, hat er. Elrond ist der Meinung, es wäre am Sichersten, wenn ich mit nach Bruchtal gehe." „Das ist es wahrscheinlich auch." „Na du machst mir Mut.", stöhnte sie. „24 Stunden mit Elladan unter einem Dach?" Der Pferdekönig musste Lachen.

* * *

_Ja, ich habs auch endlich geschafft_


	13. Stimmungswechsel

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

13. Stimmungswechsel

„So gerne ich dich auch mit in die Riddermark nehmen würde, deine Sicherheit geht vor.", meinte Eomer lächelnd. „Hm?" Verwirrt sah Shaila zu ihm auf. Hatte sie gerade was verpasst? „Es fehlt uns im Moment an Männern, die unsere Zuchtstuten bewegen, weil sie entweder mit der Arbeit auf ihren Feldern beschäftigt oder im Kampf gegen die Orks eingesetzt sind. Ich dachte, dass dich diese Tätigkeit vielleicht interessieren könnte." „Oh… klar…" Das hatte Shaila nun überhaupt nie in Betracht gezogen. „Also… eigentlich dachte ich eher an den Eryn Lasgalen, ich würde Bruchtal zwar schon gerne sehen, aber-„

„Warte. Das Reich Thranduils?", hakte Eomer mit einem ungläubigen Lachen nach. „Ich denke, bevor er dir überhaupt den Zutritt in seinen Wald gewährt, geschweige denn seine Gastfreundschaft, muss einiges geschehen." „Ich weiß… Trotzdem bin ich immer noch der Meinung, dass ich Legolas Verletzungen hätte verhindern können. Und ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen."

Mit einem immer noch kaum zu übersehenen Unglauben in seinem Blick hob Eomer die Brauen. „Du sprichst nun aber nicht von Thranduil, oder? Sonst müsste ich mir ernsthafte Gedanken um deinen Geisteszustand machen." „Doch, von gerade dem.", beharrte sie und schaute ihm trotzig ins Gesicht. „Du bist verrückt.", war das einzige, was Eomer daraufhin erwiderte. Nach einigen Augenblicken erhob er sich. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei deinem Vorhaben, doch glaub mir, du solltest nicht zu viel Hoffnung hineinsetzen." Daraufhin kehrte er ihr den Rücken und ging zurück zur Stadt.

_Was war das denn? _Verblüfft starrte Shaila ihm hinterher. War Eomer etwa beleidigt? Weiterhin glaubte sie eigentlich nicht daran, dass Thranduil wirklich so ätzend war, wie er sich immer gab. Vielleicht, wenn sie es klug genug anstellte, würde er ihr erlauben, mit ihnen zu reiten. Bis dahin würde sie alles daran setzen, noch mehr über den verschlossenen Herrscher herauszufinden. Shaila setzte ihren Plan auch sogleich in die Tat um, indem sie sich, kurz nachdem sie in die Stadt zurückgekehrt war, den jüngsten Elben aus Thranduils Gefolge heraussuchte und versuchte ihn über seinen Herren auszuquetschen. Für Alfiriel, eben diesen Elben, war dies weniger angenehm. Es war für ihn mit seinen gerade einmal 215 Jahren eine große Ehre, überhaupt als Teil von Thranduils Leibgarde fungieren zu dürfen, wenn auch mehr als derjenige, der für das leibliche Wohl während der Reise nach Minas Tirith sorgte, dennoch hatte er nicht mit einem solchen Überfall gerechnet, vor allen Dingen, da er von einer Menschenfrau ausging.

„Ich kann euch dazu wirklich nichts sagen, bitte-" „Aber du musst doch wissen, was er gerne isst, immerhin warst du längere Zeit mit ihm Unterwegs." Sichtlich mit seiner gegenwärtigen Situation überfordert, wand sich Alfiriel unter Shailas bettelndem Blick. Wegen der Tatsache, dass er für menschliche Augen nicht älter als 18, vielleicht 19 Jahre aussah, duzte Shaila ihn, ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Irgendwie sah er ja auch ganz niedlich aus, wie er nervös an einer Strähne seines rotblonden Haares zwirbelte und überall, nur nicht in ihre Richtung schaute. „Bitteee! Es wird dir niemand den Kopf abreißen, nur wenn du mir sagst, was Düsterwalds König als Nachtisch bevorzugt!" „Also, ich weiß nicht…", gab er nun endlich nach, was Shaila mit einem erleichterten Seufzen quittierte. „Sag es mir einfach." „Nun ja, er zeigte sich immer recht angetan von den Gebäcken und Süßspeisen, die ich bereitete…" Das Mädchen lachte auf und Alfiriel zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch zusammen. „Ahm… kann ich jetzt gehen?" „Ja, klar, vielen Dank…" Endlich erlöst machte er sich daran, das Weite zu suchen, während in Shailas kopf bereits ein Plan Gestalt annahm. Breit grinsend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem ganz besonderen Ort. Man konnte Thranduil vielleicht nicht mit Worten überzeugen, aber es gab immer eine andere Möglichkeit, zu Menschen, oder eben auch Elben, vorzudringen. Shaila glaubte, eine solche gefunden zu haben.

Etwa eine Stunde später verließ sie mit einem größeren, abgedeckten Korb die Palasteigene Küche. Elben sowie Menschen sahen sie irritiert an, als sie mit ihrem Mitbringsel durch die Gänge lief, langsam, damit auch nichts von ihrer wertvollen „Fracht" Schaden nahm. Von einer sehr gesprächigen Bediensteten hatte sie in Erfahrung bringen können, dass sich Thranduil vor zwei Stunden in seine Räume zurückgezogen hatte.

_Eomer hatte Recht, ich bin wirklich verrückt… _Shaila atmete tief ein, bevor sie an die Tür von Thranduil Gemach klopfte. Eine Weile war nichts zu hören und sie wollte schon gehen, als auf einmal ein harsches „Herein" erklang. Erwartungsvoll öffnete Shaila die Tür, trat ein und wurde sogleich von einem schlecht gelaunten Thranduil finster angestarrt. „Was wollt ihr?!" „Also, eigentlich nur etwas fragen…", meinte sie daraufhin ungewollt leicht schüchtern. Düsterwalds König musterte sie herablassend. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund, der diese Störung rechtfertigt, also vergeudet meine Zeit nicht indem ihr hier herumsteht, sondern tragt euer Anliegen vor!" Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht vor seiner ehrfurchtgebietenden Erscheinung zurückzuweichen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich fragen wollte, ob es möglich wäre, euch anstatt nach Bruchtal nach Eryn Lasgalen zu begleiten.", sprach sie ihre(vorher eingeübte) Bitte aus. Bevor Thranduil dazu kam, zu antworten, hielt sie ihm schnell den Korb hin. „Bitte!" „Die Antwort ist nein. Wie ich schon sagte, ihr habt mir bisher keinen Grund dafür gegeben, warum ich es euch gestatten sollte.", erwiderte er mehr mürrisch als wie sonst emotionslos und wischte das Tuch, das den Korb bedeckte, zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kamen in ordentlichen Reihen angeordnete Süßigkeiten- Kekse, Waffeln, gezuckerte Äpfel und Kirschen, Sahnetoffees, verschiedene Cremes und Bonbons. Mit jedem verstrichenen Augenblick wanderte seine rechte Braue weiter in die Höhe. „Geht." Enttäuscht ließ Shaila den Korb sinken. So hatte sie es sich nun auch wieder nicht vorgestellt, doch sie sah an seinem Blick, dass eine weitere Diskussion keinen Sinn machen würde. So drehte sie sich schweren Herzens um, um den Rückweg anzutreten. Kaum hatte sie die Tür erreicht, hob Thranduil unerwartet noch ein Mal seine Stimme. „Aber lasst den Korb da."

Verdutzt wirbelte sie herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Anflug eines anerkennenden Lächelns wahrnehmen zu können. „Äh… natürlich.", meinte Shaila, setzte ihre Fracht neben dem Schrank ab und beeilte sich den Raum zu verlassen. Es war nicht ganz so gelungen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immerhin war ein Anfang gemacht. Während sie in sie in Richtung Thronsaal lief beschloss sie, sich noch einmal bei Alfiriel zu bedanken. Schließlich hatte sie ihren kleinen Erfolg ihm zu verdanken.

Es war Abend. Shaila stand in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und sah in den Sternenhimmel. Es war viel passiert und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder wirklich vermisste. Seufzend zog sie die Vorhänge vor und legte sich ins Bett. Jedes Mal beim Einschlafen kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das alles hier nur ein Traum sein könnte, und sie am nächsten Morgen in ihrem eigenen Bett aufwachen würde. Auch deswegen hatte sie beschlossen, die Zeit hier so gut es ging zu genießen. Immerhin hatte man eigentlich eher selten die Chance, sich in eine Zeit zurückzuversetzen, an die nur noch Schriften und Tonscherben erinnern. Auch wenn man Mittelerde wohl kaum mit dem „deutschen" Mittelalter vergleichen konnte.

„Shailaaa!!" Mit einem lauten Quieken fuhr Shaila hoch, nur um gleich wieder von Elwynn in die Kissen geworfen zu werden, die gerade auf ihr Bett sprang. „Was zum…?!" Perplex schaute sie hoch und blickte geradewegs in Elwynns fröhlich funkelnde Augen. „Ada hat mir erlaubt dich zu wecken!", sagte sie stolz. „Nun, eigentlich nicht auf diese Art." Shaila verrenkte ihren Kopf und erblickte Aragorn, der Schmunzelnd in der Tür stand. „Verzeiht bitte ihr Ungestüm." „Kei- kein Problem…!", keuchte sie und schob Elwynn von sich herunter, bevor sie noch von ihr erdrückt wurde. „Ähm… was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte sie dann, während sie an Elwynn und ihrer Decke vorbei aus dem Bett kletterte. „Ich dachte es freut euch zu hören, dass es Legolas besser geht. Sein Vater möchte allerdings deswegen schon heute Nachmittag abreisen." „Heute?!" Entsetzt starrte Shaila den König an. „Aber, Thranduil kann doch nicht einfach so…!" Aragorn sah sie nur an, sein Blick war bedauernd. „Ich will mir nicht anmaßen seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen, dennoch halte ich diesen Entschluss ebenfalls für unklug. Aber nun kommt, wenn ihr noch etwas Zeit mit Legolas verbringen wollt." „Ja…klar. Ich bin in 10 Minuten fertig!" Sprach' s und raste mit den am Abend zuvor heraus gelegten Kleidungsstücken ins Bad. Amüsiert sah Aragorn ihr hinterher. Elwynn legte sich, beleidigt, weil Shaila nicht weiter auf sie eingegangen war, platt auf das Bett und fragte ihren Vater: „Adaaa? Warum beeilt sich Shaila so?" „Wahrscheinlich mag sie Legolas und möchte noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.", gab er verschmitzt zurück und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Ist Shaila in ihn verliehiebt?" „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht." Lächelnd strich er seiner Tochter durchs Haar.

„Fertig!" In einer neuen Rekordzeit hatte Shaila sich ihre Sachen angezogen und hüpfte nun auf einem Fuß aus dem Bad um eine widerspenstige Socke an ihren Platz zu bringen. Aragorn konnte sich gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen und stand auf, Elwynn auf dem Arm. Zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal. Erfreut bemerkte Shaila, das Legolas ebenfalls am Tisch saß, das bedeutete, dass es ihm wirklich besser ging. Wenn man von den Verbänden absah, die unter seiner lockeren Tunika weiß hervorblitzten. Ihre Freude schwand recht schnell, denn zwischen Vater und Sohn herrschte eisige Stille. Thranduil vertilgte mit demonstrativer Ruhe seine Eier, nur ab und an schoss er einen giftigen Blick auf alle ab, die es wagten, ihn länger als fünf Sekunden lang anzusehen. _Oje…diesen Gesichtsausdruck mit „schlechter Laune" zu erklären wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Was ist auf einmal los? _

Hoffend, dass es nicht schon wieder einen Streit gegeben hatte setzte sie sich. Nur das Klappern von Besteck war zu hören, denn niemand wollte es darauf anlegen, es sich durch unbedachte Worte mit dem Waldelbenkönig zu verscherzen. Selbst Elladan ließ sie in Ruhe, und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Trotz allem hob Gandalf irgendwann mit einem Räuspern seine Stimme. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr heute wirklich abreisen wollte, Thranduil Oropherion?" Sofort wurde er von Thranduils eindeutig unterkühltem Blick durchbohrt. „Ja, das beabsichtige ich." Allein von seiner Stimme, die eindeutig sagte „Bis hierher und nicht weiter", lief Shaila ein Schauder den Rücken hinunter. Gandalf ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und sprach weiter: „Ich halte es weiterhin für keine gute Idee, die Wunden eures Sohnes sind noch längst nicht verheilt."

Es war so still im Saal, dass man einen Stecknadelkopf hätte fallen hören können. Für Shaila hatte es den Anschein, als stünde Thranduil kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. Den sie, ehrlich gesagt, nicht unbedingt erleben musste. Legolas starrte verbissen auf seinen Teller. „Mithrandir, ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr nicht an meiner Geistesgegenwart zweifeln würdet.", sagte Thranduil langsam und erhob sich. Seinem obersten Krieger, einem hochgewachsenen Elben mit silberblondem Haar, dass streng nach hinten geflochten war, trug er auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass bis zum Nachmittag die Pferde bereitstünden und sein restliches Gefolge abreisebereit sei. Dann rauschte er aus dem Raum. Legolas verzog keine Miene, auch nicht, als Haldir, der neben ihm saß, eine Hand aus seine Schulter legte. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und in Shailas suchte fiebrig nach einer Lösung. Ihr blieb nur noch wenig Zeit, um Thranduil davon zu überzeugen, sie mitzunehmen, und seiner heutigen Laune nach zu urteilen, war ihr Unterfangen so gut wie aussichtslos. Dennoch kam Aufgeben für sie nicht in Frage.

Schweigend aß sie zu Ende. Gerade als Shaila ihr Besteck weglegen wollte, schob Legolas mit einem Ruck seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Taumelnd stützte er sich auf die Stuhllehne und versuchte, so gut es ging aufzustehen. _Ich hätte Alderion noch um einige Schmerzmittel bitten sollen._, dachte Düsterwalds Prinz mit seltsamer Resignation. „Legolas!" Inzwischen waren Aragorn und die Hobbits aufgestanden, unschlüssig, ob er es zulassen würde, wenn sie ihm halfen. „Es… geht schon..." Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten spürte Legolas den Schmerz unablässig in seinem Körper pulsieren. „Uh… Haldir, nicht…" „Komm." Ohne auf seinen Widerspruch zu achten, hob Haldir Legolas auf seine arme und trug ihn aus dem Saal. Fast alle menschlichen Gäste, mit Ausnahme von Aragorn und Gandalf, waren käsebleich geworden. In diesem Moment zwängte sich ihnen allen nur noch ein Gedanke auf- wie konnte Thranduil es verantworten, Legolas trotz schwerster Verwundungen, denen er fast erlegen wäre, eine mehrtägige Reise zu Pferd zuzumuten? Genau diese Frage wollte Shaila unbedingt klären, bevor es wieder zu Missverständnissen kam. Legolas Zustand war ihr keineswegs entgangen, doch glaubte die daran, dass Thranduil einen guten Grund, oder zumindest eine Lösung für das Problem hatte.

Deshalb machte sie sich auch gleich nach dem Essen auf den Weg zu Thranduils Gemächern. Erst nach mehrmaligem Anklopfen reagierte er und riss die Tür so aggressiv auf, dass Shaila keine Zeit mehr blieb, zurückzuspringen, und sie an den Kopf bekam. „Autsch…" „Was wollt ihr schon wieder hier?", kam es verärgert von Thranduil. Shaila wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da begann sich plötzlich der Flur um sie herum zu drehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Tür doch heftiger erwischt… Shaila spürte wie sie zu kippen drohte, doch im nächsten Moment fingen sie zwei starke Arme auf. „Was...?" Glücklicherweise ließen die Kopfschmerzen genauso schnell nach, wie sie begonnen hatten und sie konnte benommen nach oben sehen. Thranduil, in dessen Armen sie mehr oder weniger lag, sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Fast zeitgleich wurde sie knallrot. „Ähm…" Nachdem Thranduil auch jetzt keine Anstalten machte, die Fastumarmung zu lösen, trat Shaila, immer noch rot im Gesicht, einen Schritt zurück und sagte kleinlaut: „Danke… also, ich…" „Dich werde ich heute nicht mehr so schnell los, wie?" Für einen winzigen Augenblick ließ er die Maske fallen, und wirkte einfach nur unglaublich müde.

Die Überraschung stand Shaila ins Gesicht geschrieben. Thranduil duzte sie auf einmal? Und wieso…?

„Willst du nun hereinkommen oder nicht?" Sie nickte und ging an ihm vorbei. Sein plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel war ihr immer noch nicht ganz geheuer. „Setz dich.", meinte der König, während er zwei Tassen mit einer rötlichen, nach Früchten duftenden Flüssigkeit füllte. „Tee?" „Äh… gerne." Während sie unsicher den Becher in ihren Händen drehte, setzte er sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch. Gespannt auf seine nächsten Worte, ließ sie den Blick nicht von ihm, denn es schien, als sei fast aller Stolz und Hochmut mit einem Schlag von ihm abgefallen. Dann, nach einer für sie unendlich erscheinenden Weile, sagte er: „Ich werde dir den Grund meiner Handlungen nennen."

_

* * *

Ja, ich lebe noch, soviel dazu xD. Und ich kann euch schon im Vorraus beruhigen- ich werde diese Geschichte garantiert zuende führen! Erst mal zu dem Konflikt mit Rasit. Ich will jetzt keine halben Romane schreiben, ein Interlude hat gereicht. xD Deswegen mach ichs kurz- es hat sich herausgestellt, dass dank ihres Mailaccounts mehr als die Hälfte meiner Mails an sie nicht ankam. Die anderen Rewievs, von wegen, ich hätte kopiert, waren allesamt die Folge einer offenen Diskussion über das Thema, sie Rasit in irgendein Forum gestellt hat, sie selber hatte jedoch nicht direkt damit etwas zu tun. Wer die genaueren Hintergründe erfahren will, kann mir eine Mail schreiben, des weiteren ist eigentlich nur noch zu sagen, dass Rasit sich für ihre Anschuldigungen entschuldigt hat und wir die Sache beigelegt haben. Gillians Entschuldigung nehme ich ebenfalls zur Kenntnis. Allerdings, Gil- entscheide dich doch das nächste Mal etwas schneller, ob es in Anbetracht der Lage klüger wäre dich zu entschuldigen oder mich zu beschimpfen, dann brauchst du in Zukunft nicht drei Mal zu der gleichen Sache einen Kommentar abgeben... nur mal so ein Tipp...;-) _

Jetzt aber zur Story! Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Bitte drängt mich auch weiterhin zum Schreiben, sonst müsst ihr wieder so lange warten, weil ich zu faul bin, weiterzuschreiben xD. Und noch mal VIELEN VIELEN DANK für alle Leute, die sich so stark für mich eingesetzt haben!!! DANKEEEEE!!!!! ICH LIEBE EUCH! XDDD

Ich habe eine kleine Zweideutigkeit eingebaut... wer sie findet, der darf sie behalten xD Na? Seht ihrs?

Danke fürs lesen, und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Eryna


	14. Ignorieren! Seltsames Zwischenkapitel

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

14. Willkommen in der weißen Stadt

„Warum?" „Weil du sonst weiter versuchen wirst mir nachzuspionieren.", gab Thranduil trocken zurück und nippte an seinem Tee, während er sie über den Tassenrand hinweg ansah. Ertappt errötete Shaila. „Also, ich… hab doch gar nicht wirklich…" Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick nickte Thranduil zu dem Korb, der immer noch neben der Tür stand. Mit einem Unterschied- er war leer. Ungläubig sah Shaila ihn an und wusste nicht was sie mehr entsetzen sollte- dass er herausbekommen hatte, dass sie Alfiriel bedrängt hatte, oder dass er den gesamten Inhalt des Korbes innerhalb von 24 Stunden „vernichtet" hatte. Fast als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte lächelte er belustigt, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Shaila, ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn noch länger hier verweilt." „Das dürfte mittlerweile allen klar sein", konnte Shaila sich eine leicht sarkastische Antwort nicht verkneifen. Thranduil verzog missbilligend die Mundwinkel, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Aragorn ist ein Mensch. Er versteht es zwar, seine Leute zu führen, doch unterschätzt er die Gefahr. Legolas darf auf keinen Fall länger hier bleiben." Als wäre damit alles gesagt, was zu sagen gewesen war, lehnte er sich zurück und sah sein Gegenüber forschend an. „Saruman? Ist er denn so stark?"

„Nein."

Verständnislos sah Shaila ihn an. „Wie jetzt?"

„Er ist es nicht, aber er wird es sein. Sollten wir noch länger warten, wird Minas Tirith bald noch nicht mal mehr die _letzte_ Festung der Könige mehr sein, sondern nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche. Sarumans Ziel ist er. Nicht du."

„Häh?"

Thranduil lachte bitter auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das er in einem unbedeutendem Mädchen wie dir einen großen Feind sieht, ob mit Amaruin oder ohne. Du kannst es nicht beherrschen." „Noch etwas deutlich ging das wohl nicht, hm?", knirschte Shaila. Er hatte definitiv ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie auf die Geschehnisse eigentlich keinen Einfluss hatte, aber Thranduil musste ihr auch noch gleich unter die Nase reiben, _wie _unwichtig sie denn war.

Er sah sie nur kurz an bevor er sich wieder dem Inhalt seiner Tasse widmete. „Warum sollte Saruman Legolas töten wollen?", fragte Shaila nun doch. Es wollte ihr nicht recht in den Kopf, dass Elrond, Gandalf und Aragorn Unrecht haben sollten. Der König sah sie mit spöttisch erhobenen Brauen an. „Das sollte dir mittlerweile eigentlich klar sein. Nun gut." Er erhob sich und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Geh."

„Was?" Ungläubig starrte Shaila Thranduil an. Erst sagte er ihr, er wolle ihr die Wahrheit erzählen, hörte kurz vor Schluss auf, und jetzt schickte er sie einfach weg?

„Komm zurück wenn du die Lösung gefunden hast.", meinte er nur unbeteiligt und sah sie kühl an. Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss. Konfus fuhr Shaila sich durch die Haare.

‚Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er bezweckt…' Sich auf einmal vollkommen erledigt fühlend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür hinter ihr und rutschte daran herunter. ‚Wenn er nicht wollen würde, dass ich wüsste, worum es hier geht, hätte er mich doch erst gar nicht darauf angesprochen. Aber so…? Soll das ein Ratespielchen werden oder was?!'

Plötzlich vernahm sie leise Stimmen, von mehreren Leuten, wie es sich anhörte. Ruckartig kam sie auf die Beine. Die Gruppe bog um die Ecke und Shaila sah sich auf einmal mit Glorfindel, Erestor und einem anderen Elben, dessen Name sie nicht kannte aber schon einmal gesehen hatte konfrontiert, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Alle waren in feinen Gewändern gekleidet, die die schlanken Gestalten vorteilhaft umhüllten.

Dann blickte Glorfindel auf und Shaila machte große Augen. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Er schritt er weiter auf sie zu, seine goldblonden Haare elegant und wie in Zeitlupe zurückwerfend. Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit flatterte dieses wunderschöne, glänzende Haar durch die Luft, nur um sich daraufhin sanft schimmernd an seinen Rücken anzuschmiegen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die blauen Augen funkelten. Goldene Haarsträhnen umspielten Glorfindels Gesicht, die spitzen Ohren spitzen daraus hervor. Shaila konnte sehen, wie Glorfindel den Mund öffnete und ihren Namen nannte. Moment-

Ihren Namen?!

„Was?" Der Bann war gebrochen. Shaila zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute an dem großen Elben auf, der nun vor ihr stand und dem sie gerade einmal bis zur Brust reichte. Glorfindel lachte leise und sie wurde augenblicklich rot. „Entschuldigung, ich war etwas… äh, abwesend." Da Glorfindel gerade ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie von Erestor feindselig angestarrt wurde. Während sie immer noch kein Wort hervorbrachte schnippte Erestor gereizt mit seinen Fingern einige Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten zurück an ihre Stelle. Was erlaubte sich dieses Menschenmädchen, das in seinen Augen noch nicht einmal sonderlich hübsch aussah eigentlich? Wie konnte sie es wagen, Glorfindel von Gondolin so unhöflich anzustarren, als ob sie sich am liebsten davon überzeugen würde, ob diese wundervolle Gestalt wirklich real war? Ja, sie war real, aber das ging doch wohl dieses Gör nichts an!

Neben ihm verkniff sich Ethulien, der die beiden Elben begleitet hatte, mit Mühe ein Grinsen.

„Es ist gut euch zu sehen.", sagte Glorfindel zu Shaila gewand. Erestor entgleisten fast die Gesichtszüge.

„Ich soll euch von Legolas ausrichten, dass er euch sehen möchte."

„Oh." Hastig machte Shaila einen Schritt zurück, um wenigstens ein wenig der strahlenden Aura eines gewissen Elben zu entkommen. „Ehm, ja. Dann sollte ich wohl gehen. Auf wieder sehen!" Und sie drehte sich um und ging davon, sich darauf konzentrierend sich nicht noch einmal umzudrehen um sich schmachtend Glorfindel zu Füßen zu werfen. Diese Aura war… gruselig.

„Das ist er falsche Weg, zu dem Zimmer des Prinzen geht es in die andere Richtung.", bemerkte Glorfindel gelassen. Shailas Wangen brannten. Es schien für sie gar keine Spitze der Peinlichkeit zu geben, so oft wie sie in fremde, und dann meist auch noch gut aussehende Elben hineinlief oder sich direkt vor einem dieser strahlenden Geschöpfe zum unfreiwillig Deppen machte. Verlegen drehte sie sich um. „Ja, das weiß ich aber ich wollte noch vorher… äh… in die Küche! Genau, in die Küche, hehe. Also entschuldigt mich!" Und weg war sie.

Währenddessen einige Kilometer auf einem Trainingsplatz vor Minas Tirith. Aufgrund von fehlenden Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten hatte Eómer beschlossen, mit seinen Soldaten ein kleines Turnier zu veranstalten. So hatte man sich daran gemacht, Hindernisse aus mehreren Baumstämmen, demolierten Zäunen oder Reisighaufen aufzubauen, eben aus dem, was dar war. Mehr aus Zufall als wirklicher Planung waren auch einige wenige Elben mit dabei, nämliche diejenigen, die es in der Stadt und der gedrückten Atmosphäre die dort herrschte nicht mehr ausgehalten hatten. Zu bemerken war vielleicht auch, dass diese ohne Ausnahme aus Elronds Gefolgschaft stammten.

Die Bevölkerung selber war unbekümmert und guter Dinge, sie wussten schließlich nichts von den Ereignissen, die den Königen der Elben- und Menschenkönigreiche im Moment Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. So halfen einige Einwohner die Pferde bereitzustellen oder das Sattelzeug zu polieren. Diejenigen, denen die Ehre zuteil wurde, sich um eines der wenigen elbischen Pferde kümmern zu dürfen, versuchten natürlich, ihre Aufgabe besonders gut zu erledigen, auch wenn sie keine Wirkliche Ahnung von den edlen Tieren hatten. Da passierte es schon mal, das ein Sattel falsch herum auf dem Pferderücken landete oder die Decke statt darunter darüber. Glücklicherweise wurde auch hier zu einer Lösung mit dem Namen Eówyn gefunden, die mit Faramir im Schlepptau versuchte all die kleinen Missgeschicke unerfahrener Sattler so unauffällig wie möglich rückgängig zu machen. Schallendes Gelächter schallte über den Platz, als einer der unerfahrenereren Krieger auf seinem Pferd den Parcour Probe ritt, sich bei einem aus einem kaum beschnittenen Baumstamm mit dem Fuß in einem Ast verhedderte, aus dem Sattel gerissen wurde und kopfüber in einem Reisigberg landete. Nach diesem Ritt find Eómer persönlich das flüchtige Pferd ein und sorgte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht dafür, dass der Stamm beschnitten würde. Kurz darauf war er von jungen Mädchen umringt, die ihn zu seiner „Rettung" des Mannes, sprich dem aus dem Reisigberg ziehen beglückwünschten und nebenbei noch versuchten, ihm kleine Liebesbriefchen oder selbst gemachte Leckereien zuzustecken.

All das ging an Shaila, die sich mittlerweile endlich vor der Tür des Richtigen Zimmers und auch im richtigen Teil des Schlosses befand so ziemlich vorbei, für sie war im Moment am interessantesten, warum Legolas sie zu sich gerufen hatte. Die klopfte an und trat, als ein leises „Herein" ertönte ein. Der Blonde lag auf seinem Bett, mehrere Kissen waren hinter seinen Rücken gestopft und er versuchte eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, was mehr oder weniger gut gelang, da seine Hand ständig zitterte.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ihr mich sucht", teilte Shaila ihm mit und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig stellte Legolas die Tasse wieder auf dem Nachttisch ab und nickte. „Ja. Ich werde Minas Tirith heute Mittag mit meinem Vater und dem Gefolge verlassen, und wollte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken.

„Bedanken? Aber nicht wegen Saruman! Ich-" „Ja ich weiß", unterbrach er sie. „Ich weiß, dass ihr denkt, selbst daran Schuld zu sein. Trotzdem möchte ich dir danken. Nicht viele hätten sich dem weißen Zauberer entgegengestellt, auch wenn deine Art und Weise etwas, nun ja, außergewöhnlich war." Shaila kicherte. „Immerhin hat es funktioniert." „Mh." Legolas lehnte sich zurück und sah sie unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. „Nimmst du auch an dem Turnier teil, dass König Eómer heute Vormittag veranstalten wollen?" Überrascht sah Shaila ihn an. „Was für ein Turnier denn? Und vor allem, was soll ich denn bei so einem Turnier?"

„Glorfindel erzählte mir, dass es sich um ein Hindernisreiten oder etwas in der Art handelt." Als der Name des goldblonden Elben fiel konnte das Mädchen es nicht verhindern, erneut rot zu werden, was Legolas allerdings seinem angeschlagenen Zustand und der ewig anhaltenden Müdigkeit nicht wahrnahm. Was vielleicht auch gut so war. „Auch wenn sich unsere Wege hier trennen. Die Valar mögen über deine Schritte wachen.", sagte Legolas nun und lächelte ein warmes Lächeln." Das Mädchen neigte leicht den Kopf. „Dann… mach es gut, Legolas." Sie legte ihm ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Meinst du, ich sollte wirklich an diesem Turnier teilnehmen? Ob Eómer es mir überhaupt gestattet?" „Dessen bin ich mir sicher, er schätzt dich." „Wirklich?" Freudig blitzten ihre Augen auf. „Na dann sollte ich mich beeilen. Bis heute Mittag."

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging die aus dem Zimmer und ließ darin einen Legolas zurück, dessen freundliche Maske nun langsam abfiel und ein müdes, von Schmerzen gezeichnetes Gesicht zum Vorschein brachte. Der Elb wusste nicht wieso, allerdings schien bei ihm das Athelas und die Betäubungsmittel nicht anzuschlagen. Noch dazu kamen die Gedanken über seinen Vater, die sich in seinem Kopf im Kreis drehten und ihm stechende Kopfschmerzen samt leichter Übelkeit bescherten. Vor Shaila hatte er versucht, so ausgeruht wie möglich auszusehen, obwohl er sich eigentlich so fühlte, als ob er von einem Olifanten in den Boden gestampft, wieder abgezogen und auf die Beine gestellt worden wäre.

Er hatte diese Schwäche nicht zeigen wollen, weder vor Glorfindel, noch vor dem Mädchen. Bei ersterem war er sich trotzdem fast sicher, dass dieser bemerkt hatte wie schlecht es ihm ging. Vor einem Elben mit einer solchen Lebenserfahrung konnte er einfach seinen Zustand nicht geheim halten, egal wie viel Mühe er sich gab, Er, Elrond und Galadriel durchschauten ihn immer wieder. Und wahrscheinlich auch noch Haldir und einige andere Elben ähnlichen Lebensalters, doch darüber nachzudenken förderte im Moment nur den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Schädel, also ließ Legolas es lieber bleiben. Wenn er Glück hätte, könnte er bis zu ihrer Abreise noch einige Stunden schlafen…

Shaila lief über die aus weißem Stein gehauene Plattform vor dem Königshaus. Sie hatte nach kurzem Überlegen entschieden, dass es besser wäre, Amaruin nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer liegen zu lassen, sondern es mit sich zu nehmen. So steckte das magische Schwert nun an ihrem Gürtel und klapperte munter vor sich hin, während Shaila weiterhin dem äußeren Rand der Plattform entgegenstrebte und kurz vor dem Geländer stehen blieb. Sie beugte sich darüber und sah nach unten. Enttäuscht bemerkte sie, dass sie hier viel zu hoch stand, um am Rande der Stadt noch irgendetwas anderes außer einen braunbunten Fleck zu erkennen, deshalb beeilte sie sich, die Treppe hinunter zu laufen und sich auf den Weg nach unten zu machen, als sich auf einmal ein kleiner Junge in ihren Weg stellte und sie frech anblinzelte. Tajan? Was hatte der denn hier zu suchen?

„Du willst doch bestimmt nach unten?", fragte dieser jetzt und grinste über sein ganzes sommersprossiges Gesicht. „Ja, eigentlich schon." Sie zögerte, setzte dann aber noch hinterher: „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich kenne einen Weg, über den es schneller geht als die Treppen. Soll ich dir ihn zeigen?" Skeptisch nickte Shaila. Was hatte er nur vor. Kaum hatte sie zugestimmt, packte er sie auch schon and der Hand und zog sie hinter sich die kurze Treppe hinunter und bog dann in eine kleine Gasse ein. Sie mündete in eine weitere Plattform, die in den Fels geschlagen war. Suchend sah das Mädchen sich um, bis sie zwei etwa einen Meter breite Steinrinnen gewahr nahm, die an die Plattform angelagert waren und von dort aus in mehreren Schlangenlinien über den Dächern der Stadt nach unten führten. Die Rinnen waren so gebaut, dass sie auf den äußeren Wänden der einzelnen Stadtringe zu liegen kamen. Knapp vor dem Ende der Plattform, auf der Shaila und Tajan standen, lagen zwei relativ große Holzkisten mit Kufen in besagten Rinnen, von Seilen an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sag Shaila den Jungen an. „Ist das auch sicher?"

„Na klar.", meinte der Junge und machte sich daran, eine der Kisten zu entauen. „Sie wurden früher als Transportmittel genutzt, nur jetzt stimmgelegt, da ein paar Kinder damit Unsinn getrieben und Schmierseife darauf geschmiert haben, sodass die Kisten wegrutschten." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber sicher sind sie." „Wenn nicht gerade jemand Schmierseife auf die bahn geschmiert hat, jaaah…", wiederholte Shaila trocken und betrachtete die Kiste misstrauisch. Sie sah zwar stabil aus, aber sie Höhe jagte ihr dann doch einen Heidenrespekt ein. ‚Ach was soll's, wozu bin ich denn sonst in Mittelerde!', dachte sie bei sich und nickte. „Gut, machen wir es. Ich vertraue dir einfach mal. Aber sollte ich da unten nicht unverletzt ankommen, ziehe ich dir die Ohren lang!" Tajan kicherte nur und schwang sich in den Wagen. „Komm schon!"

Weniger behände kletterte das Mädchen hinterher und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es hier eingebaute Stangen gab, an denen sie sich festhalten konnte. „Fertig?", fragte der Sommersprossige mit glitzernden Augen. Shaila wollte gerade antworten, als sich ihr Gefährt auch schon aus seiner Verankerung gelöst hatte und nach einem kurzen Rucken in einem Affenzahn die stark abfallende Rinne hinunterjagte.

Ein erschrockener Schrei entkam ihrer Kehle, der vom Fahrtwind fast ganz verschluckt wurde.

Verschwommen erkannte Shaila die Menschen und Gebäude, die an ihr vorbei flogen, während die Kiste mit gefühlten 200 Stundenkilometern durch eine steile Kurve bretterte.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

* * *

News, News, Riesennews! Es geht weiter! xDD

Und ich habe euch schon wieder geärgert und immer noch keine Lösung gebracht, tjaja In diesem Kapitel passiert doch recht viel... Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) Und die Rewievs nicht vergessen flöt D

Liebe Grüße, Eryna

(Entschuldigt Ich weiß dass ich viel zu spät dran bin, schnüff. ICh werde versuchen mich zu bessern und von nun an wöchentlich updaten')


	15. Des Rätsels Lösung?

Das muss Magie sein oder- WTF Wo kommt Kapitel 14 her und warum hab ichs nicht im Word?!

Tja meine Lieben, irgendwas ist durcheinander geraten, aber komplett. Ignoriert das letzte Kapitel bitte einfach und fangt nach 13 gleich hier an. Mein PC hat ganze 6 Sieten Handlung auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden lassen, dashalb reisen sie jetzt früher als geplant ab. Na dann... Oo Hülf Seht es als Bonuskapitel(also das ehemalige Kapitel 14), von der Sorte liegt hier sogar noch eins rum. Für Eomerfans, Shaila und Eomer beim Bogenschießtraining. ;)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß. Nächstes Update in einer Woche, aber diesmal wirklich. Versprochen

* * *

_Jeder Schritt den du tust..._

14. Des Rätsels Lösung?

„Warum?" „Weil du sonst weiter versuchen wirst mir nachzuspionieren.", gab Thranduil trocken zurück und nippte an seinem Tee, während er sie über den Tassenrand hinweg ansah. Ertappt errötete Shaila. „Also, ich… hab doch gar nicht wirklich…" Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick nickte Thranduil zu dem Korb, der immer noch neben der Tür stand. Mit einem Unterschied- er war leer. Ungläubig sah Shaila ihn an und wusste nicht was sie mehr entsetzen sollte- dass er herausbekommen hatte, dass sie Alfiriel bedrängt hatte, oder dass er den gesamten Inhalt des Korbes innerhalb von 24 Stunden „vernichtet" hatte. Fast als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte lächelte er belustigt, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Shaila, ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn noch länger hier verweilt." „Das dürfte mittlerweile allen klar sein", konnte Shaila sich eine leicht sarkastische Antwort nicht verkneifen. Thranduil verzog missbilligend die Mundwinkel, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Aragorn ist ein Mensch. Er versteht es zwar, seine Leute zu führen, doch unterschätzt er die Gefahr. Legolas darf auf keinen Fall länger hier bleiben." Als wäre damit alles gesagt, was zu sagen gewesen war, lehnte er sich zurück und sah sein Gegenüber forschend an. „Saruman? Ist er denn so stark?"

„Nein."

Verständnislos sah Shaila ihn an. „Wie jetzt?"

„Er ist es nicht, aber er wird es sein. Sollten wir noch länger warten, wird Minas Tirith bald noch nicht mal mehr die _letzte_ Festung der Könige mehr sein, sondern nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche. Sarumans Ziel ist er. Nicht du."

„Häh?"

Thranduil lachte bitter auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das er in einem unbedeutendem Mädchen wie dir einen großen Feind sieht, ob mit Amaruin oder ohne. Du kannst es nicht beherrschen." „Noch etwas deutlich ging das wohl nicht, hm?", knirschte Shaila. Er hatte definitiv ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie auf die Geschehnisse eigentlich keinen Einfluss hatte, aber Thranduil musste ihr auch noch gleich unter die Nase reiben, _wie _unwichtig sie denn war.

Er sah sie nur kurz an bevor er sich wieder dem Inhalt seiner Tasse widmete. „Warum sollte Saruman Legolas töten wollen?", fragte Shaila nun doch. Es wollte ihr nicht recht in den Kopf, dass Elrond, Gandalf und Aragorn Unrecht haben sollten. Der König sah sie mit spöttisch erhobenen Brauen an. „Das sollte dir mittlerweile eigentlich klar sein. Nun gut." Er erhob sich und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Geh."

„Was?" Ungläubig starrte Shaila Thranduil an. Erst sagte er ihr, er wolle ihr die Wahrheit erzählen, hörte kurz vor Schluss auf, und jetzt schickte er sie einfach weg?

„Komm zurück wenn du die Lösung gefunden hast.", meinte er nur unbeteiligt und sah sie kühl an. Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und ging kopfschüttelnd aus dem Raum. Den Kerl sollte einer verstehen…

„Verdammt!" Wütend warf sich Shaila auf ihr Bett. Hätte ihr Gespräch mit Thranduil nicht schon gereicht, nein, sie musste auch noch ausgerechnet Elladan über den Weg laufen, der natürlich mal wieder nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, wobei ihr einige Strähnen ihres Haares ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ob es hier wohl ein Mittel gibt, mit dem ich die Farbe rausbekomme?", fragte sie sich laut und setzte sich auf, sodass sie sich in dem Spiegel betrachten konnte, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes hing. Schulterlange, leicht gewellte Haare umrahmten das blasse Gesicht und braune Augen mit einem winzigen Grünstich sahen sie skeptisch an. Nahe dem Scheitel machten sich langsam Ansätze einer rostroten Tönung bemerkbar, die nicht so ganz zu dem Gesamtbild passen wollten.

„Ich verbringe meine Zeit mit viel zu unwichtigen Fragen. Das Wichtigste im Moment ist erst einmal, dass ich einen Weg finde, nach Hause zu kommen! Und Thranduil… was will er mir nur damit sagen? Saruman will Legolas töten. Nur wieso? Was hätte er davon?", überlegte das Mädchen laut und starrte weiter in den Spiegel.

„Wenn Legolas stirbt… was hat dieses Zauberer davon? Ich weiß es nicht… warum komme ich nur nicht darauf? Ich möchte ihnen doch so gerne helfen…" Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe… Saruman will die Herrschaft über Mittelerde, soweit nichts Neues. Aber warum tötet er dann nicht einfach Thranduil selber? Dann ist der König- nein, halt. Dann wird Legolas König. Er hat keine Brüder oder Schwestern, sonst hätte er sie bestimmt erwähnt. Und das Gespräch, dass ich belauscht habe…

Shaila versuchte sich in Saruman hineinzuversetzen. Wenn ich Mittelerde einnehmen wollte… würde ich zuerst meine größten Feinde beseitigen. Die Elben…? Wahrscheinlich. An Bruchtal kommt er nicht heran. Ebenso wenig an Lorien. Galadriel weiß es, ihren Wald zu beschützen, und was ihr an _Macht_ fehlt, macht Celeborn mit seinem Heer allemal wett. Also bleibt noch der Düsterwald…

Nach weiteren Überlegungen gab sie es auf. ‚Ich komme einfach nicht darauf! Aber wenn ich das Rätsel nicht löse dann…' Auf einmal vergegenwärtigte sie, dass sie Legolas heute das letzte Mal sehen würde. Heute Nachmittag wollte das Gefolge abreisen. Das hatte sie ja völlig vergessen!

Wenigstens einmal möchte ich ihn noch sehen und mich von ihm verabschieden, dachte Shaila traurig und stand von ihrem Bett auf, um sich auf den Weg zu dem blonden Elben zu machen.

Als Shaila an die hölzerne Tür klopfen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass diese bereits offen war. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch den Spalt in das Zimmer. Legolas saß regungslos auf seinem Lager, während ein Diener Kleidung, Waffen, Schmuck und noch einiges mehr in einer großen Truhe verstaute. Sie packen bereits, stellte Shaila fest. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Herz schwer werden.

„Komm herein.", vernahm sie auf einmal Legolas' Stimme. Der menschliche Diener blickte überrascht zur Tür, die Shaila nun zögerlich öffnete. Der Elbenprinz sah zu ihr auf und lächelte leicht. Die Schmerzen, wie immer verbergend. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Zeuge davon wurde, wie schlecht es ihm ging. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Das wäre wohl eher meine Frage.", versuchte Shaila hilflos einen Scherz zu machen. Der Diener packte weiter. „Geht es dir besser?" „Ja.", log Legolas, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Die Reise wird nicht schwer werden. Warum bist du hier, Shaila?"

„Ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden, da ihr ja nun… heute abreist." Sie kam sich auf einmal lächerlich vor. Wieso sollte es Legolas interessieren, ob ausgerechnet sie ihn verabschiedete oder nicht?

„Also…", fuhr sie fort, als er keine Regung zeigte. „Es tut mir Leid, Auch wenn mir alle sagen, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, glaube ich doch, dass euer Zustand auch auf meine Verantwortung geht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll!" Himmel, sie redete sich ja fast um Kopf und Kragen. Wieso wirkte sich Legolas Anwesenheit auf einmal so deutlich auf sie aus?

Verlegen spielte Shaila am Saum ihrer Bluse, als die warme Stimme des Elben ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. „Nein. Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Viel eher muss ich dir danken. Ich wünsche dir, dass du bald einen Weg zurück in deine Zeit finden mögest."

Vollkommen… verzaubert, sie wusste nicht, wie sie es anders hätte ausdrücken können, blickte Shaila ihm in das Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten und sein Lächeln barg so viel Wärme, dass sie auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, ihm Nahe sein zu wollen. Woher kam das nur so plötzlich? Sie hatte dieses… Gefühl doch auch früher nicht gehabt.

„Viel Glück." Shaila konnte nur nicken.

„Ich gehe dann…", meinte sie leise und verließ hastig den Raum. Draußen schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. ‚Ich muss Thranduil irgendwie überzeugen…', dachte sie zerknirscht. ‚Denn wenn ich es nicht tue, bereue ich es wahrscheinlich noch irgendwann.'

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, dann hatte Shaila auf einmal eine Idee. Es war vielleicht nicht die ungefährlichste, oder intelligenteste, dennoch besser als nichts. Also machte sie sich auf zu den Gästequartieren…

Zwei Stunden später.

Thranduils Gefolge hatte sich komplett vor dem Stadttor gesammelt und wartete nur noch darauf, den Befehl zum Abmarsch zu erhalten. Thranduil war noch in ein letztes Gespräch mit Gandalf und Aragorn verstrickt worden, die ihn nach wie vor dazu überreden wollten, doch noch zu bleiben, doch der Waldelbenkönig schien nicht geneigt, seine Meinung noch ändern zu wollen.

Ungeachtet von dem ganzen Aufruhr wurde hinter den Stallungen von einer gerüsteten Gestalt, deren leichter, roter Leinenumhang im Wind wehte gerade ein Pferd bestiegen. Elbische Insignien und die Formvollendete Schmiedekunst der Rüstung wiesen die Gestalt als Mitglied der Garde von Thranduil aus. Es krachte, ein gedämpfter Fluch ertönte und die Gestalt verrenkte sich erst sehr unelbisch, bevor sie aus dem Steigbügel rutschte und auf den Boden fiel.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend richtete sich Shaila langsam wieder auf, und nahm die Zügel von Hazel, die nach einem ersten Schreck wieder ruhig dastand in die Hand. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Shaila vor nicht allzu langer Zeit festgestellt, dass die elbischen Rüstungen nicht nur aus Mithril, und dementsprechend leicht waren, sondern auch, dass einige Soldaten eine zweite Ersatzrüstung mit sich führten.

Wenn man also von ihren ungeschickten Anfangsversuchen absah, mit der komplexen Rüstung ein Pferd zu besteigen absah, ging sie gut und gerne als elbischer Soldat durch. Gut, um die Brust herum spannte der Mithrilpanzer ein wenig, aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Zukunft?

Der zweite Versuch auf Hazels Rücken zu gelangen zeigte sich dann schon wesentlich fruchtbarer- sie blieb oben, ohne wieder herunterzurutschen. In der Sattelkammer hatte Shaila sogar noch einen elbischen Sattel und Zaumzeug gefunden, dass sie Hazel kurzerhand angelegt hatte. Und siehe da- es passte sogar. Dieses Phänomen war ihr auch bei der Rüstung, die sie trug untergekommen. Sie war anscheinend teilweise größenverstellbar.

Probehalber bewegte sich Shaila nach links und rechts. Sogar Bewegungsfreiheit hatte sie in dieser Rüstung, von der sie nicht einmal behaupten könnte, sie sei bequem. Vorsichtig nahm Shaila die Zügel auf, kontrollierte den Sitz ihres Helmes und Umhangs und trieb Hazel schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen dazu an, hinter dem Stall hervorzutreten und dabei eine so würdevolle Haltung wie möglich anzunehmen. Das Schwert, dass zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht wirklich aus Mithril war und von dem der wahre Besitzer dieser Rüstung zwei zu besitzen schien, hing schwer an Shailas Schwertgurt. Zwei Dolche und ein Köcher voller Pfeile waren an ihrem Rücken festgeschnallt, sowie ein leichter Reiterbogen.

Shaila hatte fast eine Viertelstunde gebraucht um herauszufinden, wo die vielen Riemen und Schnallen denn nun genau hingehörten.

Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr, als sie sich zwischen den anderen Kriegern einreihte. Ihr schien es am sichersten zu sein, einfach das zu tun, was die Anderen auch taten, und so brachte sie Hazel zum stehen und schaute stur nach vorne. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Shaila, wie Legolas von seinem Heiler gestützt herantrat und sie kurz auf Sindarin miteinander redeten. Dabei lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. Was, wenn sie auf einmal jemand ansprechen würde? Shaila verstand ja gerade einmal die Grundwörter Ja, Nein, Danke und Bitte auf Sindarin, wie sollte sie da mit komplexen elbischen Gesprächen zurechtkommen?

‚Beruhige dich, Shaila. Beruhige dich!', sagte sie wie ein Mantra zu sich, als der Heiler und Legolas genau auf sie zukamen. Würde sie jetzt auffliegen? Eines war ihr klar, Thranduil würde sie _umbringen_, erführe er davon, dass hier kein Krieger sondern nur ein Mädchen in seinen Kampfreihen war. Hazel spürte ihre Aufregung und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Thranduil hatte indes aufgehört mit Gandalf und Aragorn zu diskutieren und sah nun in ihre Richtung zu seinem Sohn. In Shaila wallte langsam Panik auf.

Dann stand der Heiler vor ihr und deutete eine Verbeugung mit auf das Herz gelegter Hand an, bevor er begann zu sprechen.


End file.
